


The painting on the Wall

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cover Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Dates, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Second Chances, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy Liam, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis would stop at nothing to have what they truly want, at the expense of a rather naive Zayn. Greed overcomes everything else, or maybe not?</p><p>(Sugar Daddy!AU that isn't really one. Liam and Louis manipulate Zayn in order to steal everything from him. However along the way feelings and friendships develops and everything isn’t really that easy anymore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Buds

**Author's Note:**

> [Sugar Daddy!AU](http://danaidedana.tumblr.com/post/141906335957/ziamsession-sugar-daddyau-but-not-like-the) asked by Ziamsession
> 
> Please go check the cover and the prompt to have more information about it. 
> 
> This is only the prologue, I changed some things in the prompt to add more Interesting events in the story. So please, tell me your opinions on this. I just hope you all will like it.
> 
> I don't have a beta but I did my best, guys. Sorry for any lingering mistakes.

**CH.1.Buds**

 

Nobody voluntary chose to be a sugar-baby, at least not in the beginning.

First, would come money problems, the huge bills no one could easily pay like college fees, rent, and daily money spending on eating out with friends, socializing and trying to build a life. Then, would come an ad for a site web advertising the concept of a sugar daddy, or someone in the metro talking carelessly about it.

Some would take it as a sign that God was pushing them on that kind of path, but guilt and pride would easily come in the way preventing anybody from going through with the idea… _At first_. Memories from loving parents and friends would also get in the way as thoughts like;

“ _What would they think of me?!_

_Or_

_It was just being a whore with a sugarcoated name! No pun intended…_ ”  

Shame would take over, because indeed a sugar baby was some kind of a whore, a luxurious one. But at the end of the day, a prostitute was still a prostitute. Glamorous names didn’t change that repulsive fact.

Third, and finally would come the courage to go all the way in, and accept that money didn’t grow on trees. The concept wasn’t as repulsive as it was in the beginning, and a new thought would replace the first shameful one. At the end of the day, a prostitute was still a prostitute but the money paid the bills and got work done.

Nobody voluntary chose to be a sugar-baby, at least not in the beginning. However greed would twist its way through your veins and poison your heart, money was addicting.

This is the story of Zayn Javadd Malik, a sweet flower with poisoned roots. Greed overcame everything else in Zayn’s life and brought along with it a poison with beautiful brown eyes, Liam James Payne.

_“Mister Payne was my father. Call me Liam, please.” He said with a beautiful smile plastered on his handsome face, the glow in his eyes wasn’t love at first sight but something much darker and worst. He was the living personification of greed._

_Zayn only learned it months later, as he sat in his living room in an empty apartment with his soulless body. His world silently crashed down as his eyes laid on the painting on the wall, he always thought that the world would go out in a loud bang but it ended with nothing but a suffocating silence._

Just like his name insinuated, Liam caused too much pain to handle to the beautiful fragile flower. Now she turned into a gorgeous Daphne(*).

 

**OoO**

Zayn hummed appreciatively as he sipped his coffee, he laid down the newspaper on the counter going over the job offers. He didn’t really need to work since he got enough money to last a life time thanks to his previous occupation as a sugar-baby in his Uni years, but he wanted a life purpose. A reason to wake up every day, thrive and be impatient for.

His diploma hanged proudly on the wall of his luxurious flat, since his childhood he wanted to be an English teacher and now he could easily afford it without ever worrying for the money. And work on his art, painting was his second addiction after coffee.

One of his previous sugar daddy paid for the flat which had a spacious studio on the second floor, with a breathtaking view over London through a bay window wall.

When his older sister first came to visit his new apartment, she couldn’t believe that people actually lived in such penthouses. There were bay windows everywhere flooding the place with warm sunrays and light, it had three guest rooms and a master bedroom that Zayn occupied. And the kitchen was to die for, since being a cook was her job, everything in the flat screamed luxury and money.    

Zayn’s bedroom seemed straight out of some fairy tale. The room was in a black and white theme, a king size bed was pushed against a large bay window with a nice view over a park, no prying neighbors, nothing. There was two doors facing each other in the room, the first on the right led to a an equally spacious closet with sets a branded suits and other expensive clothes, while the second door led to a magazine-level bathroom made of actual marble.

Zayn grinned remembering the memory all too well, it was years ago now and his sister still invaded his flat sometimes, to use his kitchen most of the time. His phone buzzed next to him as the alarm-reminder went off, he had a job interview in two hour for a high school teacher position.

He stood up going straight for his room, it was time to prepare himself for the interview. His body buzzed with excitement and happiness, he was right where he planned to be years ago and with the right kind of bank account.

**OoO**

At the other side of town, two lads were talking animatedly going over their plan. They couldn’t afford any hitch. Liam sighed passing his hand through his quiff, he eyed wearily Louis who was pacing in front of him making wide gestures to explain his idea.

“It’s as easy as stealing candy from a bloody baby, Li! You can and will do it! Look around you, mate. We need the money”

Louis mentioned with his hands the crappy flat they lived in for a year now without any perspective of getting out anytime soon. His job as a bartender didn’t pay much and the clients were rich assholes that never tipped him enough, he hated those people. So when a gorgeous sugar baby came in a few months ago, a wicked plan took place in his mind.

Zayn Malik was an easy target, he gathered enough information on the lad to know exactly how to move for him to fall in love with Liam, fast and hard.

“I feel like shit just thinking about it, mate”

Liam winced as Louis glared at him, the lad couldn’t do it himself since Zayn knew him all too well. He was the penny-less bartender, while Liam could be the mysterious rich entrepreneur that just got in town, and didn’t know how to spend his outrageous wealth.

“Shut up, Liam! He has too much money and we don’t have any. The equation is easy and I assure you, the guy deserves it.”

Louis stared expectantly at his friend hoping that he would finally agree and let go of his burdensome conscience. They couldn’t afford the luxury, poverty was their daily companion and he grew tired of it.

“Ok, ok. But if anything goes south, I am out!”

Liam grinned back at Louis, they just had to put the plan in action now. Louis was already retrieving a Louis Vuitton suit from its protecting black bag, a courtesy from a clueless Harry Styles.

For their plan to work they needed expensive suits, borrowed from the shop Harry worked in. And Expensive sport cars or berlins from the rental Niall worked for. Their two friends were clueless about the whole plan, only accepting to help them after a rather convincing lie from Louis. The man was frightening sometimes, and Liam hoped to never get on his bad side.

They all met in university, and the little group lasted through the years. Louis dropped out because of money problems, while Niall, Harry continued as best as they could the tiring college years. Liam on the other hand finished a years earlier than them since he was a year older.

If the other two lads knew about their heartless plan, they would surely try to convince them otherwise and never help in the first place. Harry was the kindest person he ever met, the lad always made time to volunteer at some homeless association, despite his busy last year of college schedules and job. Niall on the other hand was a ball of joy and life, the lad had a big heart and an equally big shining smile.

“So, I heard that Zayn has a job interview for some high school teacher shit, after he will go to the same coffee shop he always goes to for his usual evening coffee. He is addicted to the stuff apparently, so my plan is for you to accidently meet him there”

Liam nodded along Louis’ idea, it was a great one. Zayn wouldn’t be suspicious and they could bond over their mutual love for coffee, even though Liam hated the bitter beverage. He preferred tea over anything else, a habit that stuck after living with Louis.

“Yeah, I got it. Let me handle it from there.”

Louis nodded grinning widely, the plan would go smoothly and perfectly. In less than six months, they would have enough money and live happily ever after. Zayn just had to deal with it, for all he cared.

“So try this on, I think Haz got it right”

**OoO**

 

Just like Louis predicted, Zayn came in the coffee shop around one in the evening looking exhausted and kind of sad. Liam shifted nervously on his feet in the waiting line, hands in his borrowed fancy suit. He eyed the menu over the counter knowing exactly what to ask for, Louis was meticulous in his stalker side job so he knew exactly how Zayn even liked his coffee.

Liam reached the barista after ten minutes of long waiting, he quickly ordered and paid with a large bill and not asking for the change knowing exactly that Zayn was behind him and watching the scene. His heart sunk as the barista smiled at the fifty dollar bill and the generous tip, in order to have more he had to give some. He turned around and purposefully bumped into Zayn, acting as if it was an innocent accident.

“I am so sorry!”

He breathed eyeing Zayn for the first time, he was gorgeous and better than the pictures Louis showed him. The brunet gasped as hot coffee spilled from Liam’s large cup onto his hand, he released his hold on his phone sending it crashing down on the floor.

“That’s freaking hot!”

Zayn winced in pain blowing cold air over his back hand, Liam apologized once more leaning down to collect the phone. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and without any warning took Zayn’s hand in his and wiped the coffee. It wasn’t an innocent gesture, he did it only to show off the fake Rolex on his wrist, which looked too good for a knock-off. Zayn wouldn’t know the difference.

“I am sorry, I will pay for your drink and even replace your phone”

Liam smiled weakly mentioning the cracked phone, the screen was totally smashed on the left edge. Zayn took it switching it back on and sighed in relief as the phone worked normally.

“No need, just be careful next time”

Zayn finally spoke to him for the first time surprising Liam at how husky and low his voice was. He nodded his head toward Liam leaving him there and went for the barista to order. The expensive suit and watch didn’t go unnoticed but never in his sugar-career he made the first move.

He groaned remembering the interview, he didn’t get the job for not having enough working experience. On the road to his favorite coffee he thought about getting a new sugar-daddy since he was free and wanted more money for his art stuff. It was as if God heard his gloomy thoughts and sent that handsome stranger to him.

“Please, can I at least know your name? I feel so guilty”

Liam cornered again Zayn at the door preventing him from leaving. Zayn put on his best flirty smile, he wanted money and that hot stranger would do it for the time being.

“I am Zayn, but like I said it’s okay, Shit happens.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better. I am Liam Payne”

Zayn shook Liam’s extended hand feeling his calloused skin and wondered what kind of job he did to be this expensively dressed and yet have hands in that poor state.

“Always introducing yourself with your full name, Mister Payne?” Zayn chuckled eyeing Liam appreciatively, he would be his first young sugar daddy. Usually he chose older man knowing for a fact that their money was to last.

“Mister Payne was my father. Call me Liam, please _”_

Liam beamed at Zayn displaying his full on smile with wrinkles around his brown warm eyes. The job was easier than expected and Zayn was gorgeous, spending time with him would be pleasant after all.

“I see that we’ve the same taste in coffee”

Zayn stated smiling and oblivious to Liam’s dark schemes. Just like that the trap closed itself on Zayn, the countdown began in Louis head as he assisted to the scene from the back of the coffee.  They would get their money and be out of town soon enough.

Life was always funny like that, no one could expect what hell it was throwing their way...

**_TBC(?)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)_Daphne; Evergreen shrubs, they are noted for their scented flowers and poisonous berries.
> 
> Cover by ZiamSession


	2. Frozen Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES TALK : So here comes the second chapter. I don't have a regular updates day yet, because I am writing progressively. BUT thankfully I know exactly where I am heading. So just hold on for the ride !

 

**CH.1. Frozen flower**

Zayn smiled hugging close his coat to his shivering body, winter that year was cold and unforgiving. He made his way in the campus heart beating fast, even if it had been months since his enrollment in the university excitement won over every time he saw the imposing building in front of his shining eyes.

He enrolled for a master in contemporary art, his sister encouraged him to and Harry helped him with money at first. The lad stood by his side after everything went down with Liam. Their friendship was now his most cherished treasure. It was a tough lesson but Liam taught him that money wasn’t at all everything in life.

“Hey, wait!”

Zayn looked back recognizing easily the voice, it belonged to his second best friend, the one that pulled him out of the pit with Harry. He was supposed to be at work not far away from there, except if he made a detour to his favorite bakery where Harry worked time to time in the week-ends.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Niall beamed munching strawberry donut, one thing that Zayn learned after living with Niall was that the man never ate with a closed mouth. He always had something to say, and was always eating so… The disgusting vision became a routine.

“Yeah, but Haz wanted to make sure that you would come tonight!”

Zayn rolled his eyes at Harry’s obsession to find him someone, his attempts until now were vain.  Zayn’s heart sunk at Liam’s memories, it had been a year now and their shared moments still poisoned his mind time to time, which explained why Harry always forced him into blind dates.

“You’re coming, yeah? Haz will cut my balls if I don’t convince you!”

Niall chuckled recalling Harry’s threats, he loved the lad but his demeanor was frightening sometimes. It worsened after the major fucked up plan that Louis and Liam pulled, now Harry acted like a mama bear toward them. He understood all too well the protective behavior, after all he was there when Zayn collapsed. The memory still gave him Goosebumps.

“God, I will come to his stupid dinner but after I am done with my homework. I will be there at eight or something”

Zayn laughed as Niall hugged him smiling widely. It had been a year and still his friends were acting like he was some fragile porcelain. They were always around, and he was grateful for it. Now instead of money he had a family.

“Let go, you wanker! I have shit to do”

Niall grinned pinching Zayn’s cheeks like people did with children. He loved to annoy the hell out of him since he was an easy target. No one pouted like the famous Zayn Malik, a long time ago there was Liam but if the asshole showed up again Niall was determined to redo the face his mama gave him.  

“Grownups are going to work now, behave Zaynie!”

Zayn rolled his eyes pushing away Niall, his childish behavior irritated him more than anything, however deep down he loved the feeling. It was like having the little brother he always yearned for. Niall headed toward his work straightening his cheap suit, he worked as a programmer for some company. Seeing him act responsible was always an odd thing to witness.

“Fuck you, Horan!”

Zayn yelled playfully toward Niall who laughed out sending him kisses. People around him glared at the sudden obscenity shout but he didn’t care at all, except for his family and friends nothing mattered anymore.

He chuckled heading toward the entrance of the building. Zayn quickened his pace already late to his first lesson after Niall’s visit. They lived together for a year now, truth be told Harry and Niall welcomed him to their two bedrooms flat. He didn’t have any money left back then, not even enough to pay for his flat, Liam and Louis barely left him enough to survive a month. They siphoned everything and disappeared into thin air.

Zayn swiftly made his way in the classroom going to sit in the back, his favorite spot against the large window. From there he saw outside a couple laughing and pressing up close together for more warmth. The woman looked up to her boyfriend saying something, surely sweet nothings. Zayn’s heart ached taking him back at a certain moment when everything was perfect.

At least seemed perfect…

…- _Flash back_ -…

“Mister Payne was my father. Call me Liam, please _”_

Liam beamed at Zayn displaying his full on smile with wrinkles around his brown warm eyes. He was handsome and an easy target for Zayn, he worked long enough in the area to recognize it.

“I see that we’ve the same taste in coffee”

Zayn held up his large cup of black coffee smiling at Liam. His heart was beating fast from excitement and the prospect of having such a rich and handsome man for a sugar daddy.

“Black is always the best. So Zayn, can I invite to dinner, maybe?”

Liam breathed looking nervous as he scratched his neck, his suit hugged perfectly his body defining his long legs and broad shoulders. Zayn was sure that the man worked out at least twice a week, his body was sinful.

“I have a busy schedule, sorry”

Zayn smiled weakly wincing as Liam looked disappointed and somehow hurt. He wanted the man to be his next sugar daddy and yet his heart wasn’t completely in it, something seemed off. Maybe it was Liam’s candidness that bothered him, usually his clients didn’t look so naïve and sincere.

“Oh, I see. I won’t insist then. But promise me, if we meet again, you will agree”

Liam extended his hand acting like it was some kind of a business deal, Zayn chuckled shaking it. They wouldn’t meet ever again, the brunet was sure of it. The city was big and he never saw Liam before today, chances of meeting again were so thin, impossible even.

“I will even invite you to lunch”

Zayn spoke grinning as Liam beamed innocently, at least it seemed innocent at that moment. Liam stepped aside opening the door for Zayn, his cologne invaded the brunet’s nose. Gucci by Gucci, he noted appreciatively.

“See you later, _Leeyum_ ”

Liam nodded going back inside. Surely to order again, thought carelessly Zayn as he left the shop.

++

“So? What happened?”

Louis flooded his friend with questions as soon as Zayn was out of sight. Liam sighed taking the opposite seat from Louis, their plan was falling in place perfectly. Zayn seemed interested and acted like a normal person would.  

“He didn’t accept the dinner invitation, so plan B for now”

Liam stole his friend tea sipping it and groaned with pleasure. They didn’t have any money left for the day since he paid his wasted cup of coffee fifty dollar, his skin shuddered at the memory. Now noodles were on the menu for dinner, and God only knew how much he hated it.

“I see. Tomorrow? Or the day after?”

Louis’s features darkened as a somber grin stretched his thin lips, Zayn never was as easy lay but soon enough he would be eating at the palm of their hands. Liam only had to play his part right, and convince Niall to lend them a car for the next move.

“Tomorrow is good, I will just pretext working here or somewhat. He won’t notice shit”

Liam chuckled darkly going through his phone, Louis sent him all about Zayn’s habits in a PDF the previous night. The man should really work as a private detective, he had a gift for bringing out all kind of information without troubles.

“So the restaurant, tomorrow night?”

“You mean the restaurant front, no way in hell we could afford a meal there. Not even a fucking glass of water!”

Louis groaned knowing for a fact that his friend was right, the restaurant Zayn’s ate at every Wednesday night was too expensive to even set a foot there. They knew the place all too well since Harry blathered about it non-stop, he dreamed to work there some day for years now, his studies in culinary-something cost a leg and an arm but the lad didn’t even give it second thoughts, he was determined to be the next international cook.

“We need a Lamborghini from Niall”

Liam beamed at the statement, the brand was his favorite. Now he just had to corner Zayn at the exit of the restaurant and act like he just ate there or something. And of course give him a ride in the shining Lamborghini, Zayn would surely be tempted and drool over so much wealth.

“Let’s go then” added Liam with an exited tone.

The duo left the shop and went straight to see their mutual Irish friend. Niall would surely be at the Uni library, the lad worked hard to achieve his dream of becoming a programmer. He loved computer stuff since his childhood apparently.

+

Almost an hour later, Louis found Niall in the back of the library with books everywhere on his table. His glass hanged low on his nose threatening to fall at any moment.

“Hey Ni”

Niall gasped looking up, his friend startled him. He was too focused on his book to even properly notice his surrounding, exams were around the corner and one of their professors claimed high and loud that everybody would fail his exam if they didn’t study every waking minutes.

“’sup Lou? What brings you in hell?”

Louis chuckled hauling himself in the seat next to his friend and put an arm around his weary shoulders. Niall eyed him curiously waiting for some kind of explanation.

“I need a favor, mate”

“As long as it’s not money”

Niall rolled his eyes at his friend’s fake pout. If money was in the equation, there wasn’t much for him to do. He was broke and his next pay check would be in a week.

“Remember the guy that our Li is so deep in love with? The one I told you about last time”

“Yeah, the rich fucker. Something about not dating poor lowlifes like us, no?”

Louis nodded putting on his best hurt face. He hated to lie to his friends but there was no way to pull the plan through without their help. A few days ago he elaborated some convincing lie about Liam being in love with a rich lad that refused to date poor people like them. And now Harry and Niall innocently agreed to help Liam to make the lad to fall in love with him first before revealing the truth about his rather empty bank accounts.

Something about real love overpowering everything that Harry swallowed easily, his boyfriend was so kind and naïve it almost hurt sometimes.

“I need a Lamborghini for tomorrow night, like two hours top!”

Niall winced at the brand, the Lamborghinis were the most cherished treasure of his boss. They cost a soul for regular people like them. Louis stared at his friend with wide pleading eyes hoping that it would make it.

“Two hours, sure?”

“Yes, two. Don’t worry, Liam will take care of the baby, you know how he is”

The thought of Liam driving comforted the blond somehow, it was better than having a reckless Louis behind the steering wheel. He was determined to help the lad to make that Zac-something fall in love with him, he deserved happiness and the way Liam talked about his crush it was like the mysterious man hung the moon or somewhat.

Even Harry was on board and told him earlier about lending a suit to Liam for the day. They just hoped that in the end the mysterious lad would truly love Liam and see that money wasn’t everything. It was a fucked up way to proceed but lies were sometimes necessary.

“Ok, just call me before you come so I can find the car. All we’ve is a Black  **Lamborghini**  Aventador, but I think it’s what you are seeking”

Louis widened his eyes it was perfect, better than that even. Niall chuckled at his friend’s reaction, he did the same the first time he saw the luxury car in front of him. It was a beauty to see indeed, and the engine was perfection.

“You’re a gift from God, you wanker!”

Niall flinched away scrunching his nose as Louis planted big loud kisses on his cheeks. The librarian glared at them for the sudden outburst while the other people made a hushing noise.

“Yeah, yeah. Say that to my grades, now fuck off, mate. I need to study”

Louis nodded enthusiastically leaving the place but not before planting another kiss on his friend head. Niall made a gagging gesture with his hand and mouth before smiling widely.

+

Louis trotted out the library going out to find Liam flirting shamelessly with some student. The lad had clearly put to use his waiting time outside. He approached the duo slowly smiling to Liam with his two thumbs up.

Liam cleared his throat leaving the girl with his phone in hand. Louis arched an eyebrow watching the retreating form of the girl, she had long black hair and a tan skin. She was pretty and looked oddly like their prey, maybe Liam had a type or was experiencing on her before pulling his full game on Zayn.

“ Tonight’s lay?”

Louis asked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Liam chuckled locking his phone and putting it back in his back pocket.

“She is actually nice. Sophia is a nice name, no?”

“Yeah, nice legs too. Niall agreed by the way, the black  **Lamborghini**  Aventador is all yours for two hours”

Liam gasped already picturing himself behind the steering wheel, it was the car of his dream. Its cost was outrageous, and worth it. A dreamy smile stretched his lips, maybe if the plan went smoothly he could even invite Sophia for a ride and impress her a bit. She would open her thighs in the speed of light after that.

“Let’s go then, for the suit I will talk to Haz later.”

Louis nodded smiling too. Their plan was perfect, the money was already theirs for the taking.

 

…( _End Flash back_ )…

 

“Mister Malik! Please do share with us the content of your reveries!”

Zayn snapped out of his memories hearing his old professor shout loudly his name. His raspy thundering voice hurt his ears more than anything, he smiled apologetically bowing down his head.

“I am sorry, Mister Cowell. It won’t happen again”

The older man grumbled something under his breath shaking his head disapprovingly before going back to his lesson. Zayn groaned noting that the board was full of notes and he still didn’t take any.

The memories weren’t as present as before, the path to healing was long and exhausting but now he had friends to count on. And his art to escape his mind, without knowing Liam left him a treasure. The painful experience triggered his muse, along the months he painted non-stop and now he had quiet the reputation under a borrowed name.

Zayn suppressed a laugh as his professor priced his work without even knowing that the artist was one of his students. The sells helped pay the bills and his college fees but weren’t enough yet, he had to work with Harry in a restaurant. While the lad played the role of a cook, Zayn was washing dishes next to him.   

Which reminded him of the dinner he had to attend later that day, Zayn groaned picturing some lad trying to woo him and a smiling Harry encouraging to do so. He didn’t want anyone yet, his heart felt like frozen flower, and the spring was yet to come.

**_TBC_**


	3. Black Aphids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ! Here we go again! I was inspired todaaayyy!! Let's celebrate with this third part!
> 
> The black aphid is a small insect that parasite many cultivated plants. Its damage is often compounded by the production of sooty mold caused by honeydew secreted by aphids

**CH.2. Black Aphids**

 

Winter nights was all what Zayn hated in that season, they came quick and lasted too long. He thrived in daylight and despised darkness. He walked swiftly in the crowded street trying his best to avoid the drunken people on his way. Some obviously began partying way too early.

Zayn sighed in relief as Harry’s restaurant appeared at the end of the pavement. It was too cold and dark to wander alone on the streets. He quickened his pace heading to the place, there was many luxury cars parked in front. His breath hitched as he recognized a particular car, a black Lamborghini shining softly under the lamppost. It was a beauty and a bitter reminder of a past long past.

“Hey mate! You made it! My balls are grateful for it!!”

Niall surprised Zayn with an arm around his shoulders. His laugh was loud and contagious, the passant glared at them as the blond continued shouting a colorful language. Zayn was beginning to think that all Irish-men couldn’t talk without swearing, his friend was a living proof of it.

“My balls are dying from the cold, wanker. I am supposed to be at home, not here”

Zayn grumbled taking off his eyes from the car and headed inside with Niall. His lost gaze didn’t go unnoticed from the blond, who scanned the area with a beating heart, maybe Liam decided to show up again. His fists hitched with the burning desire to break his jaw.

“Not my fault, Zaynie. Haz is already waiting inside with someone”

“Of course, he is. Who’s the victim this time?”

Niall chuckled finding Zayn’s pouting aura particularly fun. Harry always tried to match him with someone lately, it was about time to move on and for their friend to have a healthy loving relationship. They headed toward their usual table, it was a weekly dinner. Every Wednesday they would have dinner there all together on the house, since Harry was the cook and a close friend with the owner.

“Hey babe”

Harry smiled standing up and kissing Niall right on the lips. Zayn waited behind the couple for Harry to introduce them to the handsome man waiting nervously by his left.

“Hey, I missed you”

Niall breathed against his lover lips momentarily forgetting the reason of their presence there. Zayn cleared his throat annoyed by the public display of affection, leave it to his friends to act like they were the only remaining humans on the planet.

“Hum…Sorry. Zayn, Niall this is Marc my colleague”

After Harry did the introductions, they all sat at the table. Zayn rolled his eyes at his assigned seat, of course he would be pressed up against Marc, Harry’s subtlety was inexistent just like Niall’s table manners.

“So Marc was telling me about this art show he wanted to go next week,”

Harry displayed his full-on smile with dimples in his cheeks acting innocently. Marc grinned nodding his head with shining green eyes. _The wrong color_ , thought unconsciously Zayn.

“Zaynie here is majoring in art, what a coincidence!” Stated Niall with a pointed look, he held Harry’s hand over the table by habit.

“Yes, a convenient one indeed. So Marc, what’s the name of this show?”

Zayn faked a smile playing his friends’ game, he didn’t blame them for the set-up. It was indeed time to move on and unfroze his heart, spring took too long to show up but at some point he had to take matters into his own hands.

“It’s Next Monday night, the name is kind of odd but the artist is worth it I swear. It’s the Botanical show by Javadd”

Harry chuckled as Marc blathered on about how much of great artist Javadd was. Zayn finally understood his friend’s choice this time, Marc talked about his art with passion and a constant smile. The brunet smiled and chatted comfortably adding details along the conversation.

The name of his show was indeed weird for an art show, but the major part of his paintings had botanical names so he opted for it. Harry played the role of his manager to protect his anonymity, the job suited him perfectly. He handled things like a pro.

“So Harry told me that you are a fan yourself of the artist, so maybe we should go together?”

Marc smiled nervously displaying his perfect aligned white teeth. The man was handsome and didn’t even acknowledge it. Harry mouthed something to Zayn doing sharp mentions with his head while Niall looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, it would be nice”

Zayn nodded smiling at Marc who sighed in relief. Harry should give up his chef career and open a matrimonial business, thought absently Zayn. His strong belief on true love and soulmates was breathtaking. For Zayn, love was a waste of time.

“Perfect! I think we will be there too. Babe?”

Harry beamed fondly at a pouting Niall, the blond hated the pompous event. He loved Zayn’s work and supported him but spending a whole night with rich pricks made his skin crawl.

“Yeah, I guess we will”

Zayn chuckled sending a playful “ _In your teeth_ ”-look to Niall. The perspective of the blond being trapped too swelled his heart with happiness. Marc was charming and all but Zayn still wasn’t ready for any kind of commitment. Fear twisted around his heart preventing him from taking a step toward his date yet.

A few minutes passed in an agreeable atmosphere, they all talked animatedly. Marc shyness faded away as Zayn slowly opened up to him, while Harry tried his best to prevent Niall to stuff his mouth with food, which earned him heartfelt laughs from the other two men around the table.

Zayn looked at his friend smiling warmly, he was right where he wanted to be with trustworthy friends and a potential boyfriend. Marc seemed honest and his bright smile always reached his green eyes. It was still the wrong color, but with time it would become the right one.

“Zayn?”

A deep husky voice startled Zayn from the joyful conversation, it was a ghost he never thought of confronting again.  He clenched his fists tightly in his lap refusing to turn around, he knew all too well to whom It belonged.

“Hell no!”

Niall yelled frightening an oblivious Marc, he stood up abruptly knocking his chair down. Harry’s eyes were shooting death glares at the intruder and checking worriedly Zayn. Niall marched with heavy footstep sending his fists right on his homologue’s nose. It made a disgusting breaking sound under the powerful punch.

“Niall, no!”

Harry quickly left his seat and stood in front of Niall putting a hand on his chest. The blond was clenching tightly his fists looking with furious blue eyes at his victim on the floor. His breathing was hard and fast trying to contain his rage to a minimum.

Zayn closed his eyes focusing on slowing down his hammering heart, all his surrounding faded away. The fight to his right became a white nose in the background, tears rushed down his cheeks. He gasped breathing hard, the air felt like fire in his lungs. A comforting hand rubbed his back, Marc’s warm voice invaded his mind.

“Focus on my voice, Zayn. Come back, don’t let go”

Marc ignored Harry and Niall trying his best to slow down Zayn’s panic attack. He was used too them since his little sister had them constantly in her younger years. The brunet nodded clenching his fists harder, his small hands went white under the pressure.

Niall stepped aside to free himself from Harry, the lad was preventing him to give a well-earned beating to his former friend.

“He doesn’t deserve any reaction, babe”

The intruder whined pitifully pressing his hand on his nose, it was broken and streaming blood over his expensive clothes, ruining them in the process.

Harry snapped at the sound turning abruptly and sending too his fists with a potent blow on his former friend’s jaw. He heard a pleasing crack and smiled contently.

“I thought he didn’t deserve it?” Asked a surprised Niall, he didn’t even know that Harry could punch that way before that very minute.

“I lied, but that’s Liam’s department of expertise, ain’t it Li?”

Liam groaned in pain standing up again, the people around them stared not wasting a scene from the fight. Blood sprawled everywhere as Liam coughed and spat on the ground.

“Fuck you, Haz”

Harry chuckled darkly mentioning with his chin his former friend to Niall. The blond nodded and they grabbed a dizzy Liam by his arms dragging him outside. They quickly left the restaurant and headed toward a dark alley away from prying eyes. Harry addressed a silent prayer for not losing his job after the rather loud scene they caused.

“Heard that, babe? The fucker called me “ _Haz_ ””

Niall snickered eying with rage Liam on the filthy ground. His once fine clothes were reduced to rugs now, the soiled water underneath his shaking body wetted him sending shivers down his spine. It was dead cold outside and yet his ex-friends didn’t even flinch under their thin clothes.

“I say we give him a lesson. I have been dying to redo that sweet face his mama gave him, what do you say?”

Harry smiled at Niall’s dark tone. They waited too long for their sweet revenge. His mind was racing with murderous thoughts, even more after Zayn’s spectacular panic attack. Liam’s voice sufficed to bringing him down again.

“ I say we break his jaw so the fucker wouldn’t talk ever again”

Liam whined reeling on his feet, pain blurred his vision. His nose was surely broken and his jaw ached making his stomach lurch. The lads surprised him with the punches.

“ _Go to Hell_ ” He breathed painfully, his smothered words made the duo laugh harder. A frightening glow shined in their eyes, they looked like madmen. Liam shivered as if he was a prey for two giant predators.

“Hell? Oh no, Li. That’s where you’re heading”

Niall approached slowly punching Liam in the stomach knocking out his breath, the lad stumbled backward hugging close his arms around his body.

“If I see you near him again, it will be more than a broken nose. You got it, Liam?”

Harry’s whisper echoed in the deserted alley, it rang as a loud gong in Liam’s ears. He regretted his decision to leave his flat by every passing second. He should have brought Louis with him, but then again meeting the group wasn’t expected. If only he kept his mouth shut when he saw his Ex.

“Send our regards to Louis, yeah?” Niall sneered next to his right ears spreading a freezing fear over his wounded body.

Just like that the duo left the alley, Liam sighed in relief as his legs gave up under him. Snow started to fall slowly covering the dirty ground and wetting him to the bones. He took out his phone quickly dialing Louis.

+

Harry hastened his pace toward Marc in front of the restaurant, the man was hugging close a shivering Zayn to his chest. The brunet was fixing a distant point in front of his lost gaze.

“How is he?”

Niall spoke first putting on his coat that Marc handed him. Harry was softly stroking Zayn’s cheek, it was wet from tears. His heart sank deeper at the broken state of his friend. Liam triggered again his panic attacks, the brunet used to have them a lot at first but they completely went away since.

“We’ve to go to the hospital, he is completely out. In shock or something, my sister never had one so important”

Marc rumbled unconsciously, frightened by all what happened so suddenly. They were having a nice dinner before that unknown man showed up. He didn’t even want to know what the other lads didn’t to him, their bruised knuckles spoke volume.

“Zaynie, I am here, babe. It’s Haz”

Harry took Zayn from Marc’s hold and hugged him to his body. Niall hailed a cab mentioning to Harry to quickly get it with their friend. They pressed up together in the back while Marc sat in the front against the chauffeur complaints.

“Babe, come back.” Whispered softly Harry,

Niall held Zayn’s hand, the lad was fixing an invisible point somewhere over his shoulder. His expression was emotionless but despair was raging in his brown eyes. His previous attacks never were so vicious, tears burned his eyes as Zayn pitifully whined when Harry stroked his hair. Marc was looking back every minute giving them instructions as if they weren’t used to the sad scene.

After they discovered Zayn in his living room, they welcomed him in their flat the following night. From there everything went to Hell for months, Zayn had successive panic attacks at every detail that brought back Liam’s memories. He spent days in his room painting and eating only if Harry made him.

It was a somber period but things settled down eventually and bright days came along. Zayn opened up progressively and even accepted to see a doctor for help. But Liam crushed down all of his progress with only his damn voice. His former friend broke Zayn, he sometimes caught himself thinking if they could ever put the pieces back together again.

“We’re there!”

Marc jumped out of the cab calling a nurse. Everything went fast from there, a doctor took Zayn and left the group standing in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Harry sat looking at his bruised hand with tears rushing down his pale cheeks while Niall stubbornly stood up by the door.

“Can someone tell me what happened, please? And if the police is going after you two for murder?”

Marc snapped out Niall and Harry from their maddening thoughts. He looked at them expectantly eyeing disapprovingly their wounded hands. Niall even had blood on his shirt, surely from the unknown man.

“It’s a long story, and not ours to tell”

Harry spoke with a raspy tired voice. The few people in the waiting room eyed them suspiciously suddenly frightened by the blood on their hands. Marc sighed expecting at least some kind of an answer, he was friend long enough with Harry to know that the man never was violent.

“Harry, please. Zayn snapped out of the world and you acted like a bloody madman”

“It was his Ex-boyfriend, he destroyed him a while ago for all the wrong reasons. That’s all we can say”

Niall surprised the man as he explained with a weary tone, his eyes never left the end of the hallway waiting for the doctor to return with hopefully good news.

+

_Half an hour later…_

“Mister Malik?”

A doctor stood in Niall’s previous spot. The group jumped on their feet encircling him, they all stared at the man with worried eyes and held unconsciously their breaths.

“We’re his friends”

Harry exhaled staring intensely at the doctor as he nodded. He held tight Niall’s hand hoping that Zayn was fine. Marc next to them shifted uncomfortably on his sore feet, it comforted Harry that the man stayed even though he didn’t even know Zayn.

“Your friend is fine, it was just a panic attack. More fear than harm, don’t worry. For the next days, you need to be extra-careful around him to not trigger another however don’t let him feel it. I highly suggest a psychologist for some help. He is sleeping for now, but of course you can see him”

Niall exhaled at the words, their friend was fine. After the doctor left, he headed to Zayn’s room leaving behind Harry and Marc. He entered the room careful not to wake the sleeping form, even though he knew that the nurse surely pumped something into his veins to induce an artificial sleep.

“Hey there, Zee”

He whispered softly holding Zayn’s hand. It was warm under his fingertips, he somehow expected it to be cold. Zayn oddly was smiling in his sleep.

++

_…-Flashback-…_

Zayn was walking on the pavement swearing under his breath at the too warm weather. Summer nights weren’t supposed to be suffocating, he bumped into a hard chest stumbling backward a few step.

“I am sorry!”

He looked up smiling apologetically at his homologue. He was so lost in his thoughts to mind the people around. Liam beamed eyes shining as he recognized Zayn.

“Zayn! Fancy meeting you here!”

Zayn grinned recognizing the man from the previous day. The world wasn’t as big as he originally thought. This time he was dressed in a blue navy suit with the same brand, surely Louis Vuitton was his favorite. The brunet preferred Hugo Boss over anything else.

“Yeah, you’re eating there?”

Liam’s eyes followed Zayn’s hand as he mentioned the restaurant behind him. There was no way he could afford it, unlike the brunet who surely had a nice meal there. He grinned faking as best as possible innocence, his thirst for money was more present than ever before.

“Actually I was going with a friend but he bailed out at the last minute, so I am just heading home”

“Too bad, it’s really a good restaurant”

Zayn chatted carelessly oblivious to Liam’s dark wheels cringing inside his mind. He eyed appreciatively Liam, there was something about the man that always prevented him from making a move.

“Surely, maybe next time I will actually go in. I can give you a ride if you want to?”

Liam took out his key car pushing a button, right after the black Lamborghini beeped a few feet away. Zayn suppressed a gasp, the car was expensive and he knew exactly how much it cost. Liam’s wealth seemed outrageous, judging by his clothes and the different Rolex at his wrist.

“I really shouldn’t” Breathed Zayn smiling softly, the idea of leaving with a total stranger was frightening. Even if the car was nice, he couldn’t do such careless thing.

“You think I will kill or something?” Liam chuckled at his own words before widening his eyes realizing that indeed Zayn thought of him as some kind of serial killer.

“Call one of your friend, and tell them you’re with me. I will even give you my ID, take a picture and send it to them, yeah?” He added trying to sooth Zayn’s fear, he had to convince him this time. His hand went to his jacket’s interior pocket retrieving his yet again borrowed leather wallet and handed the brunet said ID.

“Ok, then” Zayn conceded taking the plastic card and did as Liam told him before leaving in the sport car. Better safe than sorry, after all.

Zayn smiled at Liam’s gentleman attitude, the man even opened the door for him and all. The interior of the car screamed luxury and money. Liam drove seeming comfortable and not minding the detour.

“So about that lunch?” He inquired smiling and stealing glances at Zayn. It was time to make a move, their plan couldn’t afford any delay.

“I know, I promised but really what are the odds?” Zayn chuckled displaying his best flirty smile. To hell his previous thoughts about not wanting to use Liam, the man would be a perfect sugar daddy and maybe more. His attitude and kindness really melted his heart and chased away any remaining doubts.

“That’s fate, Zee”

Liam stated with a deep husky voice taking a sharp turn in the intersection. He let slip the nickname on purpose to see his prey’s reaction, and faked nonchalance as if they knew each other for a while now. It always worked on girls, and Zayn wasn’t any different, thought bitterly Liam. Louis’ plan was perfect indeed but the lad forgot to add in the equation that Liam wasn’t at all gay, he liked girls but for money it had to do.

Zayn smiled happily not saying a thing about the nickname, his heart skipped a beat at it. Liam was taking his eases and it was for the best.

Demons always wore a seductive irresistible appearances to lure their prey easily, however to learn the lesson Zayn had to go through it first. At that time everything seemed perfect and fateful as Liam so fake-innocently put it.

“You believe in fate and all then, Liam?”

“You don’t?! I am afraid that I am a hopeless romantic”

Liam chuckled playfully faking surprise at Zayn’s words. It was a half-truth, he was indeed romantic and believed in true love, however it wasn’t with Zayn at all. He had all the wrong parts, even though his beauty was breathtaking.

“No, I do. Even if it sounds stupid, I believe in soulmates and stuff. It’s kind of nice to think that everybody has someone out there only for them”

Zayn beamed teeth pressing behind his front teeth, his cheeks reddened at the confession. It was a truth, the thought was really comforting especially in his line of occupation. He grew tired of empty relationships based on money, even though it paid the bills. That’s why he opted to retire after having enough, and even applied for a job. However Liam’s sudden appearance changed his plans.

Nobody voluntary chose to be a sugar baby, his motivations were at first to pay his college fees and the numerous bills that were piling up on his tiny kitchen table. Then money became addicting, and so easy. No one could walk away from it so easily, it worked like a drug. He lost his family along the way after they heard about it, and asked too many questions about his sudden money incomes. Only his older sister remained by his side, patiently waiting for a chance to change his mind.

“ _A whore is a whore! No glamorous names can change that fact!_ ”

His father words still rang in his mind and pierced his heart like a million daggers. It was the truth but he needed it at that time, he could have left for his family but he had no constant source of incomes to pay for everything. His parents had too many children to help, he didn’t blame them. He hoped that someday they would forgive his behavior and welcome him back in the family.

If it wasn’t for Doniya, he had lost any contact with them back in his hometown.

“Yeah, a very nice comforting thought”

Liam deep voice snapped Zayn out of his painful memories. It wasn’t time to relive them, they hurt too much.

“What’s your daylight occupation, Liam? If you don’t mind me asking. I don’t think escorting back people to their houses paid for such car”

Zayn laughed softly examining Liam’s features, his stubbles surely would leave pleasant burns on his skin and his large hands filled his fantasies. Zayn pictured how easily Liam could lift him up with his sculpted arms, and how mind blowing sex would be with him. His body was sinful.

“I am an entrepreneur, I am running my own business. What about you? You’re a model?”

Liam grinned dodging Zayn’s question and answering only what was necessary. Zayn smirked at his words feeling flattered by it.

“No, I am not a model. I majored in English, and currently looking for a job as a teacher. It’s kind of my childhood dream job”

“I would have sworn you were a model! You’re too gorgeous to be a simple teacher, you would drive crazy your students”

Zayn suppressed a giggle at the compliment, he was used to such words. It was his looks that made him rich after all. But hearing it from Liam raised butterflies in his belly, he really liked the guy. He seemed so honest and candid, so unlike of what the job used him to.

He was about to reply something when the large building of his flat appeared down the road. Deep down he didn’t want the impromptu date to end, Liam was nice to talk to.

“We’re there, just park in front of the building”

Liam nodded eyeing with envy the glassy tower, a flat there surely cost a soul. It only motivated him more to see through the plan. Soon enough he would be in his own car and live in that kind of penthouses.

“So the lunch?”

The car stopped and Liam faced Zayn smiling softly. The man had to agree, he couldn’t fake another sudden appearance without raising suspicions. And Louis would have his balls if it didn’t go well.

“Tomorrow, at eleven? I will call you”

Zayn unlocked his phone handing it to Liam to write down his number. His mind was made, he wanted the man in his life no matter what. Liam grinned pushing the call button to have Zayn’s number as well. His phone buzzed in his pocket, which reminded him that now he had to get a better and fancy one.

“See you tomorrow, Zee”

Liam waved his hand and waited until Zayn was inside the building before taking off. The engine roared appreciatively as he speeded through the city. He checked the time on his yet another fake Rolex and smirked at how early it was. He still had an hour before returning the car to Niall.

He took out his cheap phone dialing Sophia for the promised car ride. He wanted to get laid and why not tonight. If he should put up with Zayn, at least she wanted a girl before. He groaned remembering what Louis said about gay sex and all, now he had to read the stupid articles his friend printed for him.

Sex with a girl was better and easier, thought bitterly Liam. There was no way he would bottom for Zayn or whatever people like him called it, the mere thought made his stomach roll. When they would surely fuck, at least he would have nice images of Sophia in his mind. He wasn’t homophobic, his best friend was gay after all, but sleeping with a guy wasn’t on top of his priority list.

++

Zayn took the elevator greeting the doorman on his way in, a dreamy smile stretched his plump lips. Liam acted so gallantly and his wealth was a major advantage. Soon they would be involved and Zayn couldn’t wait for it. He had the feeling that the relationship would change his life.

_…-End Flashback-…_

**OoO**

Harry barged in the room finding Niall on the chair right next to a sleeping Zayn. Marc already left and headed to the restaurant to explain to their boss the situation and minimize the damages. Harry was sure his employer wouldn’t fire him, he was a close friend after all, and his work there was perfect. His cooking-skills had some reputation now.

“What do we do now?” Breathed Harry watching his friend sleep,

Niall stood up and went to hug his boyfriend. The tight embrace was comforting, just what they needed after the restless night. His knuckles throbbed, a bitter reminder of Liam.

“Frankly, I hope to see Louis too. My fists are dying to meet his face”

Harry chuckled amused by the threat. Louis would be in worst state than Liam for sure, he was the instigator of the whole fucked up plan. Liam and him left the town right after what they had done, the night before he saw Louis and didn’t quiet understood his dispatched speech but after Zayn’s call in the morning everything went painfully clear.

-

_“Would you still love me if I did something terrible?” He said smiling weakly and holding tight Harry’s hands. The money was already theirs and Zayn was soundlessly sleeping in Liam’s arms._

_“What are you talking about, Lou? You’re the most generous person in the world, you can’t possibly do such thing” Harry giggled picturing his boyfriend in a suit acting like a mobster. The room was in semi-darkness giving him only a glimpse of Louis forced smile._

_“Leave town with me tomorrow, let’s go travel around the world like you always talk about and open a restaurant somewhere far away from here!” Louis kissed softly Harry looking pleadingly at him, Zayn would surely call him right after he would discover the scam. Their friendship wasn’t expected at all, and even Niall was besotted with Zayn, claiming high and loud that they were best mates now._

_“Don’t be silly, love. We’ve friends here and I didn’t finish my college year yet” Harry shook his head dismissing the idea, he couldn’t leave. All his friends –second family- was there. And even the restaurant he yearned to work for._

 -

“I love you, Haz. And we will get through this, Zayn is stronger now. Liam just took us by surprise”

Harry nodded breathing in Niall’s comforting smell. Who would have guessed how much of a good pair they made. Niall was better than Louis ever was, and his kind, generous nature matched perfectly his.

“We’ve to protect him and make sure the two fuckers never show up again in his life”

He stated with determination. Niall stepped away planting a soft kiss on his bitten lips, a bad habit from stress.

“We can’t do that, love. The word isn’t big enough, we have to protect him indeed and stood by his side if he collapse again. Someday he will have to face them, and I hope he will be strong enough to not even care about it anymore”

Running way from demons never was a solution, and Harry knew how much Niall was right. A day would come when Zayn would have to face Liam or Louis, their job was to make sure he would never crush down ever again.

“’Love you, Ni”

Niall beamed leaning in to kiss Harry. Their friendship with Zayn would last against all odds, no matter what Liam or Louis would throw at them, they would never part or betray each other. However Louis was going to pay one way or another, letting go of his revenge was too much to ask.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aphids are of course Liam and Louis.... I looooove metaphors and shit. And Our international Zayn is a sweet flower...
> 
> I felt the need to explain that somehow.


	4. Germination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another update though !! A round of applause for meeee ! :p
> 
> This part broke my heart... 
> 
> Germination; first development of the germ of the plant.

** **

**CH.3. germination**

 

Liam shifted uncomfortably on the bed wincing as pain spiked from his face. His eyes fluttered open adjusting to the too bright room, panic spread in his veins after not recognizing his surroundings immediately. He was in a white impersonal room with a ragging headache and an agonizing jaw.

“You’re awake?”

He moved his head carefully to the left seeing Louis standing by his side looking exhausted, his hair were messy sticking up in every directions as if he spent hours passing a hand through his quiff. Liam opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, only a pitiful moan from all the throbbing on his face.

“Don’t try talking, I will call the doctor, yeah?”

Louis smiled weakly eyes shining with tears and worry, his footsteps echoed loudly in the silent room as he left. Liam breathed heavily trying to remember the previous night. His heart skipped a beat recalling Zayn at the restaurant, then Harry and Niall giving him the beating of his life, except that nothing came to his mind.

“Mister Payne?”

Liam snapped out hearing the soft voice of the doctor, the man stood at the end of his bed looking at him expectantly. Louis in the other hand quickly regained his spot to his left and held carefully his hand.

“Do you know who you are? What year we are in?”

The doctor approached Liam checking his vitals and talking softly. Liam nodded staring at the man, exhaustion won over his body, even his bones seemed painful.  

“That’s great, I feared some amnesia. Your head suffered severe traumas from last night, your nose isn’t broken fortunately. A blood vessel exploded which explains the amount of blood you lost, but nothing dangerous. However your jaw was momentarily dislocated, hence the terrible headache and pain you’re feeling now. We put it back in place, but for some weeks you have to be very careful with it. And minimize talking, I already explained everything to your friend”

Liam nodded processing slowly the words, the pain was agonizing however relief eased his tense muscles for not having any broken bone. The doctor explained more and gave them handful advices before leaving and discharging him.

“What happened, Li?”

Louis sat on the plastic chair staring at his friend as he dressed. His heart stopped beating after his late call and only mumbling a pitiful _help_ over the line. He found him in some dirty alley covered in blood and snow and passed out. If Liam didn’t tell him about his plan to go to the restaurant, he never would have found him. The thought froze his blood, his best friend would have been dead within the hours from cold.

“Niall, Harry”

Liam put his shirt mumbling painfully the names, pain shot through his head making him close his bloodshot eyes. Niall and Harry really did a number on his face, hopefully the bruises would fade a bit for the art show he had to attend on Monday.

“What?”

Louis jumped to his feet watching Liam with wide eyes, his heart slowed down at the names.  It had been a year since they last saw them, a year since everything went to hell. Liam finished undressing wobbling on his feet because of the numerous painkillers shot in his veins.

“They did this to me”

Sweat covered Liam’s forehead as he tried his best to stay coherent, his jaw ached at every movement made. He breathed carefully through his mouth, seeing that his nose was stuffed and swollen. His appearance surely looked straight of a horror movie, he thought bitterly.

“Harry and Niall punched you?!!”

Louis spat anger tensing his body, his fists clenched by his sides. They went overboard with whatever revenge they planned, Liam was unrecognizable and barely could speak. His voice was raspy and so low, not even a whisper.

“Can you blame them?”

Liam stumbled from his bed and held on the cold wall for support, his head was dizzy and his vision kept going from blurry to clear. Louis approached helping him stand.

“They beat you to death, the fuckers!”

“Home, please” Whimpered pleadingly Liam cutting short the conversation,

Louis sighed exasperated by his friend’s nonchalant behavior, as if he hadn’t been punched to pulp in a dark alley.  However his heart sunk at the mention of his ex-boyfriend name, an uneasy feeling tore his guts. If the kind Harry he remembered did this to Liam, what will he do or say to him. Louis held Liam closer to his body and walked out of the hospital with a painfully slow pace.

+

A few minutes later, Liam settled in Louis’ car and rested his weary head against the pleasantly cold window. A snow storm was ragging outside making everything white and peaceful, the car slid smoothly on the road heading toward his newly bought flat.

“We shouldn’t have returned” He grumbled catching Louis’ attention, his voice was low and lost in the spacious luxury car. They had the life they always dreamed of but it only came with an unforgiving cost.

“How is he?”

Louis whispered not really surprising Liam with the sudden question, he expected it instead of the ridiculous anger tantrum Louis threw earlier in the hospital room. Niall and Harry had all the rights to beat him, or even end his life. He destroyed Zayn, and his friendship with the lads for money.

“With Niall”

Liam added not answering the question but stating a fact, his Ex-best-friends were forming a rather bloody couple, he wondered when they settled together. It was the most unexpected couple, they seemed so happy before he interrupted their dinner. And _Zayn_ … Zayn was gorgeous smiling tongue pressed up behind his white teeth, the man next to him was clearly under his charm. Who could blame him? His Ex was perfect and had his heart up on his sleeve, which caused his downfall.

“ _You caused it…”_

The thought rang loud and clear in his mind, the vicious words pierced his heart poisoning every thought.  Zayn welcomed him in his home and offered his heart so carelessly, all Liam did was take his soul from him and crushing the heart coldly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Louis growled next to him gripping tightly the steering wheel, his knuckles whitened under pressure. Liam wanted to roll his eyes at the unjustified jealousy, but he was sure if he moved an inch pain would knock out his breath.

“They’re together now. Zayn was there too”

Liam clenched his fists at the memory. The man hunted his every nightmare for a year now, his peaceful sleeping form before he left the flat with Louis hunted him down every night, and made sure that he didn’t get any sleep.

“How the fuck the Irish ended up with him?”

Louis spat irritation flooding in his blood, a murderous desire settled in his stomach knotting it. Niall took his place, replaced him in Harry’s eyes. A strike of possessiveness blurred Louis’ mind, he knew he lost all rights to act that way but hearing the words was painful.

“Zayn was gorgeous…”

Liam stated with burning eyes, his breath hitched saying the forbidden name out loud. Louis snapped out his rage looking worriedly at Liam after his sad confession. His best friend was deeply in love with their previous prey and only acknowledged it too late.

After they left everything seemed perfect, until Liam spiraled down in an infernal drinking habits and sleeping around. The money was good, it helped them achieve their dreams but his friend’s behavior for the first months got him worried sick.

Now Louis had a prestigious restaurant under his name, and Liam owned a recording label. However all the wealth and the glamorous life were bittersweet. The ghost of Harry hunted Louis everyday poisoning his life, just like he suspected Zayn filled Liam’s mind.

“Did you talk?”

Louis inquired with a low voice fearing the answer, Liam shook his head still staring out at the city. They planned to return for months to redeem themselves, and do right by Zayn but he didn’t expect a call from his best friend in the middle of night after their previous friends beat the living hell out of him.

“He didn’t even look at me, Lou”

Liam flinched as the words were forced out of his mouth. He hoped that his jaw would heal quickly, his business couldn’t be kept going without talking, and there was that art show he had to attend with Louis. Botanical-something, the paintings were nice but the idea of spending the night there with so much pain tired him in advance. He liked the artist and even bought some of his art to support him, he was looking forward to meeting him since the owner of the gallery assured him of his presence there.

The paintings painfully reminded him of Zayn somehow…

“M’sorry, Li”

Louis breathed the apology staring at the road lost in his thoughts. He selfishly hoped for a second chance with Harry, now that Niall was in the scenery it was impossible.

Liam sighed closing his eyes as slumber slowly heaved his eyelids, a comforting warmth embraced his exhausted body progressively.

“I will make a detour for lunch, yeah?”

Louis stole a glance at his friend finding him fast asleep on the leather seat. A sad smile stretched his bruised lips, as he whined softly in his dreams.

++

_…(Flashback)…_

“Where are you taking me for lunch then?”

Liam asked curiously and shifted on the leather seat of Zayn’s car. The continental GT roared under Zayn’s hands as he speeded on the road, it was a nice luxury car noted appreciatively Liam.

“To the restaurant from yesterday”

Zayn beamed innocently stealing glances at Liam as he parked in front of the prestigious restaurant. Liam smiled back thanking God that Zayn chose to take his car instead of his inexistent car. Niall couldn’t lend them one since his boss was in the office all day long, at night it was easier to borrow one but in broad daylight Niall risked legal consequences if caught.

“Great, I was really looking forward to go there”

Liam grinned lying through his teeth, since it was Zayn’s money he didn’t care where they would go. At least he would have a nice meal out the date, and brag later to Louis about actually going to the fancy place.

A few minutes later they were seated at a table facing a bay window with a breathtaking view over the city. Liam watched Zayn faking interest, and did his best to not let show how impressed he was by the place. The waiter handed them the menu and Liam bit his bottom lip to not gasp at the prices.

“Everything alright, Liam?”

Zayn’s soft voice startled him from his thoughts, the man was softly smiling with shining eyes. Liam wanted to gag at the clear interest Zayn was showing, he was gorgeous obviously and then again he wasn’t into men.

“Yeah, Zee. I just don’t know what to order, care to help?”

Liam faked a full-on smile, Zayn nodded not minding at all to order for him. Liam suppressed a sigh of relief, the menu was too fancy with weird names on it. He didn’t want to let Zayn see how lost he truly was, therefore raise his suspicions.

“So any girlfriend in sight?”

Zayn breathed nervously testing the water, Liam’s behavior was clear but he wanted a confirmation. Better safe than sorry, if the man was married or anything, he had to know.

“Only you in sight”

Liam grinned flirting shamelessly with his date. Zayn grinned cheeks flaming red at the confession. After that the conversation had an easy flow and the food was marvelous.

Zayn watched discreetly Liam sharing laughs and facts about their lives. The man was amazed at how many things in common they had, from music to comic books and life in general.

Liam caught himself laughing genuinely after one of Zayn’s many witty remark. The lunch was better than expected, the man really knew how to hold a decent and interesting conversation. Except for some fake information, they really did have same interests and shared common passions. He eyed proudly the people around that were watching with envy, his date was handsome and the fact that Zayn had eyes only for him swelled his ego.

“You’ve to wake up”

Zayn looked fondly at Liam oddly speaking with Louis voice, Liam’s breath hitched as Zayn spoke again carefully.

“Li, we’re here”

_…(End Flashback)…_

Liam groaned in pain as everything faded away around him. Hurt shot in his face making his head dizzy. His eyes fluttered opened staring lost at Louis who was hunched over his body shaking softly his left shoulder.

“Hey there sleeping beauty” breathed amusedly his friend, however his smile didn’t reach his sad blue eyes.

“What’s happening?”

Louis moved back letting Liam take in his surrounding, they were in the parking lot of his flat’s building. The cold weather made him shiver, the warmth of the car slowly fading away from the opened car door.

“We’re there, time to go home”

Liam groaned carefully getting out the car, exhaustion won over in a heartbeat. Louis locked the car extending a helping arm while his right hand held many take away bags. They silently walked to the elevator, the quietness was odd and smothering.

“I feel like there is something wrong somehow” Stated Liam with a raspy voice,

“You were whispering his name in your sleep again and smiling”

Louis confessed looking away knowing all too well to whom the “ _his_ ” was referring to. Liam bowed his head looking stubbornly at his expensive shoes.

“ _That his money bought_ …” He thought sadly, the words suffocated his already air-depraved lungs.

They made their way to Liam’s spacious flat on the last floor of the imposing building. Louis put down the food on the kitchen table and went to stand next to the huge bay window in the living room. His eyes burned with tears at the thought that maybe if he looked hard enough he could see his and Harry old flat in town.

“It’s too late, it was a fucked up idea we got to move back here”

Liam startled Louis with his words, he was too deep in his thoughts to notice his sudden presence. The man changed in more comfortable yet again expensive branded clothes, and hauled his tired body on the white couch. From there the city looked huge and frightening.

“We will gave him his money, we’ve more than enough to give back every penny and still be rich”

Louis spoke with a resigned voice never taking off his eyes from the city down under, he was right where he wanted to be with wealth and yet it wasn’t enough. Something was missing, no branded clothes, expensive sport cars could fill the agonizing void that was eating him alive.

Liam snickered at his statement laying back on the couch. On the wall by his right there was a huge painting decorating the impersonal penthouse, it was his only touch in the décor since he moved in barely a week ago. The painting displayed a flower field and a house lost in the middle of the colorful scenery, his heart ached every time he laid eyes on it.

The painting on the wall -from his favorite artist; Javadd- reminded him of Zayn, and their plans for the future. His mind flooded with happy memories and burst of genuine laughter.

-

_“I want to live in a house somewhere with a giant flower field, there will be a forest there too so our children could play and discovered the world there. You would be a farmer and I would be the happy wifey cooking for you and raising our children” Zayn confessed innocently with a giant smile laughing out loud at his fantasy._

_“Not less than five children then, and I want to make love every night!” Liam said back chuckling while Zayn’s breathe hitched, because Liam wanted to ‘make love to him’ not fuck._

_“And I would paint every day, all our memories displayed on canvas to leave an everlasting souvenir to the world.” Zayn smiled fondly as he eyed Liam, and leant in to plant a kiss on his smiling lips._

_“With two dogs, yeah?” Zayn burst out laughing while Liam hugged close his shaking body, his eyes watched his lover’s features warmly oblivious to the glow dancing in his pupils._

-

“He surely despises me” Breathed unconsciously Louis,

He sighed going to sit next to Liam on the couch. His blue eyes watched the view without really seeing it. All that was dancing in front of his cold gaze was the memories of a lifetime ago with Harry, and now made up visions where Niall replaced his spot on their bed and where the blond’s arms hugged close Harry and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

“He surely wants to kill me”

Liam stated with a sorrowful voice, his mind filled with Zayn. His smile with the pressed uptongue behind his front teeth, the glow in his eyes when he looked at him as if he hung the moon, the softness of his warm skin, the agonizing heat as he slowly pounded inside his body.

The memories never let him have a moment of piece always reminding his brain of what he lost. They were the demons that chased after his soul every night since he realized how much he loved Zayn.

“We will give him back his money and everything is going to be alright, yeah?”

Louis affirmed with a wobbly voice, throat knotted by his hardly contained tears. Liam looked at him pity written all over his damaged face.

“Money isn’t the answer”

Louis chuckled humorlessly tears rushing down his cheeks, Liam’s words felt like lava to his ears. It was a lesson they learned after Hell was unleashed upon them.

“What do we do then? Haz would surely try to give me the same makeover”

Liam smiled weakly feeling pain radiated in his head. Louis waved his hand toward his face looking at him through tearful eyes. They used to be full of life…

“I don’t know…” whispered Liam,

The painting on the wall mocked him from his all too white wall displaying a fantasy from another life. His face was painful but nothing compared to his agonizing heart.

As his mother numerous times said, regrets always came last. They germinated in his heart suffocating it with their roots.

**_TBC_**


	5. New leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, please excuse any lingering mistakes!

** **

**CH.4. New leaves**

 

Zayn stirred on his warm comforting bed hugging close the sheet to his body. There were loud noises from the kitchen sign that Harry or Niall was trying to cook breakfast. A bust of laughter finished waking him up completely. His body ached from exhaustion, however it was better than the day before when he woke in a cold hospital bed to a worried Harry and a hovering Niall.

He put on a shirt covering his body, and headed toward the kitchen. Harry beamed at him offering a mug of black coffee.

“We didn’t wake you, yeah?”

Harry giggled as Niall tried to flip a pancake only to crash it on the dirty floor. Zayn smirked at the pouting blond, Harry was the best cook ever and Niall was the total opposite. He even burned water once and filled the flat with white smoke once.

“It was time to get up anyway, I have a painting to finish for Monday and a lesson to attend”

“Aww, look at our Zaynie trying to act all responsible and shit”

Niall cooed with a playful tone giving up his task and handed the pan to Harry, who gladly took over. He wanted to eat properly before going to work. The blond flashed his signature smile to Zayn and sat in the opposite seat from him at the kitchen table.

Zayn grinned remembering his first days there. It felt like yesterday that Niall welcomed him in his flat and even Harry moved out of his old flat with Louis and lived with them. The flat had two bedrooms and a spacious living room with an attached kitchen. Along the months Harry moved to Niall’s bedroom since they started dating. It was a rather odd pair but they worked together perfectly.

“Shut up, Horan”

Niall laughed out loud stuffing his mouth with muffins that Harry surely brought from work the previous day. He worked at a good restaurant during the week, and even helped in a bakery during some week-ends, they always gave him free pastries since.

“Don’t biker children”

Harry patronized with a grin showing his dimples, he put on the table the pancakes and poured himself some tea. Niall in the other hand was too busy eating to even reply, but his eyes watched fondly his boyfriend as he sat next to him.

“So there is this fair tomorrow” Began Harry giving a pointed look to Zayn who only rolled his eyes and sipped his bitter beverage.

“Marc is coming, yeah?”

Niall stopped eating questioning innocently Harry, Zayn envied their intimacy he yearned for something similar but fear always held him back.

“Yes, and he wanted Zee to accompany him. You won’t be the third wheel anymore, and he is great”

Harry smiled rumbling about his friend’s qualities and tried to act casual when obviously he was trying to set-up Zayn again. The brunet smiled remembering the man, he was indeed great and helped him through his panic attack so professionally when other people would have freaked out. His voice was warm and so candid, and his green eyes didn’t feel so wrong anymore.

“I am coming”

Harry stopped his long prepared speech staring with surprise at Zayn who just spoke. Niall beamed nodding approvingly his head. It was about time his friend made a move and let his fear go.

“I gave him your number this morning when I talked to him about the whole thing” blurted Harry passing a nervous hand through his long curls. He thought about getting a haircut since his hair grew longer but Niall claimed he liked it.

“Of course, you did. By talked you meant plotted?”

Zayn grinned hiding behind his mug as Harry faked hurt putting a hand over his heart. His green eyes shined with relief and love, he was glad that finally his friend agreed to give another man a chance, especially after the major fuck up that was the dinner.

“I would never! You’re wounding me, Malik!”

Niall giggled planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek messing it with jam. The lad never lost a chance to stuff full his belly as if food would disappear from the surface of the earth, Zayn was amazed at him fit he still managed to be. If it was him eating that much, he would weight a ton by the end of the day.

“So the fair has this gigantic couple wheel or something..”

Harry looked fondly at Niall mentioning the attraction. Zayn nodded agreeing with his plan for the next day, and only hummed when needed. His golden eyes went to the window in the living room, sunrays filtered through it lightning the place. Snow was falling outside whitening the city.

+

_…(Flashback)…_

 

Zayn smiled cheeks flaming red as Liam held the door for him. The lunch was better than any date he had before, they had so much in common and even finished each other’s sentences at some point.

“So, a friend of mine told me that the town has this every Saturday fair”

Liam spoke nervously walking by Zayn’s side, he smiled at his date hands buried deep in his pant pockets. He liked the date, and Zayn’s company was agreeable. His heart weirdly hammered in his chest as he talked about the fair, his next move.

“Yeah, I heard about it but never went.” Zayn stated unlocking his car and opened the driver door,

“I know it’s kind of lame, but would you go on a date with me? I mean to the fair but if you want something else it’s okay too. As long as you agree to the date”

Zayn’s heart skipped beat at the invitation. Liam smiled cheeks red from embarrassment. The fair wasn’t lame at all, thought fondly Zayn. He would love to go there with the man, he was so used to pompous place, and the fair seemed refreshing. He never went to that kind of dates, where he was genuinely interested by the other person and not tried to impress or show off wealth.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Liam. And the fair is a great idea”

Liam sighed relieved staring at his date’s golden eyes, his smile was hypnotizing. The way his tongue hid behind his front teeth and the genuine happiness in his features. The fair would add to his persona, to be honest they didn’t have any money for a better next move in their meticulous plan. The fair was cheap and made him look modest and grounded.

“I will call you tomorrow then, I will pick you up when you’re ready”

Zayn nodded trying to go inside his car but Liam’s hand prevented him. The electric touch triggered his senses, Liam’s thick long fingers held tight around his wrist staring intensely at his eyes. The man seemed lost in whatever he was feeling, just like Zayn who only wanted him to lean in for a kiss.

“I am going to go, I still have work to care of nearby. But I will call you later, yeah?”

Liam rumbled finally releasing Zayn’s arm. His skin was softer than expected and so warm, never a simple touch unsettled him so much. He quickly dismissed the thought not liking where it may lead his mind.

“I can drop you off,” offered breathlessly Zayn gazing not so discreetly Liam’s parted lips,

“No need, it’s just around the corner and I don’t mind walking”

Zayn nodded clearing his throat and mind from the lustful thoughts. Liam smiled and said good bye before turning around and leaving. Zayn sighed passing a hand through his quiff, he leaned against his car staring absentmindedly at the steering wheel oblivious to the quick approaching footsteps behind him. He should go and work on his paintings, he thought dismissively.

“Zayn?”

Liam’s husky voice startled him from his reverie and turned back to his date wondering about his sudden return. He was about to ask if Liam forgot something when the taller man surprised him by leaning in planting a kiss on his closed lips.

“M’sorry but I couldn’t go without kissing you” Liam whispered against his now opened mouth,

Zayn nodded hands unconsciously gripping Liam’s waist, his tongue dared out licking his lips chasing after the remaining of Liam’s taste. The man trapped him against the car and deposed his hands on each side of his body. His warmth was tempting and slowly spread through his white shirt.

“It’s..”

Liam leaned in again cutting short Zayn’s words.  His taste was intoxicating, just like the softness of his tongue and lips. The brunet tilted his head to the side giving him a better access, his hands remained stubbornly on the cold car seeking some anchor.

The kiss wasn’t predicted, Liam wanted to drag on the moment they would get physical but Zayn looked so handsome and innocent, oblivious to the world and the dark people roaming around like him. He couldn’t resist not kissing him.

Liam felt Zayn’s hands climb up from his waist and wrap around his neck, the man surely had to stand on his toes to reach up. The thought pleased him somehow, fire spread on his skin as the kiss grew messier and sloppy. People around them surely were staring disapprovingly but he didn’t care in the slightest.

“Tomorrow, yeah?”

Zayn chuckled at Liam’s low raspy words, the kiss finally broke and they both were panting trying to catch their breaths.

“The fair tomorrow, yeah”

Liam grinned finally leaving and waved a hand over his shoulder. Zayn giggled and drove off from the restaurant. A bit of shame twisted his gut remembering the audience they had during the kiss. It wasn’t in his habits to do public display of affection.

His phone buzzed on the seat next to him. The screen lighted up signaling an incoming text.

- _Is it weird that I already miss you? Tomorrow seems too far away_ -

Zayn giggled once more reading Liam’s sweet text. He parked for a few seconds his car answering quickly before resuming his driving toward his flat. His fingers hovered unconsciously over his kiss-bruised lips as his mind replayed the kiss.

++

Louis sipped his tea contently listening to Liam describe the lunch. His friend’s behavior seemed off but he quickly dismissed the thought. Their plan was working perfectly. Liam’s phone beeped making him smirk as the owner read out loud the innocent reply. Indeed the plan was perfect, Zayn seemed smitten.

- _Not at all, I miss you too_ -

Liam snickered at the words dismissing the warmth that ignited in his belly. The kiss put him off balance but it wasn’t anything important, soon he will be fucking Sophia and the exchange will be all forgotten.

“The kiss was a good idea, now he surely thinks you’re in and shit”

Louis snorted with a harsh tone. Liam nodded omitting the important detail that he enjoyed it nonetheless. The coffee shop door opened with a bell sound catching their attentions. Harry waved his hand at them smiling.

“Hey babe”

Harry leaned down toward Louis planting a chaste kiss on his lips before seating right next to him. Liam smiled at the exchange wondering if maybe someday soon he would have someone in his life too. Sophia was funny and a good lay, but the thought of more with her didn’t settle in his mind.

“So Mister Payne, I see that the suit suits you well!” Giggled Harry at his own words,

Liam was breathtaking in the expensive branded suit. He arched his eyebrow at the certainly fake Rolex on his left wrist. That Zac-guy obviously was important for his friend to put up such crazy schemes for his love. He liked the idea of a new addition in their little group, and even more if the person was Liam’s boyfriend. Not a week ago he would have sworn that the man was straight, but love didn’t do gender after all.

“By the way I need casual clothes for our next date” Stated Liam smiling playfully at his friend,

“You really are head over heels, mate! No problem, pass by the shop later”

Liam forced a laugh nodding at his friend’s statement. Guilt crushed his chest from lying to his two best-friends but they didn’t have any other way to get the money.

“We have to meet the guy sometime soon, yeah?”

Harry started the duo but the sudden demand, it was unexpected. How could they introduce Zayn with raising suspicions or worse?

“I am sure the man is great” added innocently Harry oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

_…(End Flashback)…_

+

Zayn snapped out of his memories staring lost at Harry who just snapped his fingers in his face. Niall wasn’t there anymore, surely in the bedroom getting ready for work.

“I said I am sure the man is great”

Harry smiled not minding Zayn’s weird behavior. The doctor specifically told them that he would be lost for a few days and not to act any different toward him.

“Yeah, let’s see after the fair”

Zayn smiled reassuringly at his friend leaving the kitchen too to get ready for the day. His mind was getting better and better by the days, yesterday was only a bad memory now. He would go through his life and not let Liam or Louis have any emprise on him ever again. He deserved happiness.

The memories were only memories now, no longer important.

++

Louis groaned waking up on Liam’s couch. His back was killing him and he immediately regretted sleeping on it instead of one of the many guest rooms in the flat.

“Finally”

Liam whispered by his left handing him a cup of tea while he carefully sipped his. The bruises on his face were still colorful and frightening.

“What time is it?” mumbled Louis rubbing lazily his eye, the previous day was tiring and nerve wrecking.

“There is the fair tomorrow” Liam added not answering his friend question, his eyes stared at the offending painting on the wall wondering if he would go to said fair or no. It held memories, happy and comforting ones.

Louis waved his hand dismissing the words, he sipped his tea eyes rolling with pleasure as the hot liquid went down to his stomach. He had many appointments to attend for the day before the week-end would show up. The perspective of owning the restaurant that his Ex dreamed about was what kept him going lately. Maybe if he offered it to Harry, he would forgive him somehow and make things better.

**_TBC_**


	6. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People raise your hands and show yourself! Tell me if you like how the story is going.

**CH.4. Roots**

_Show me love, and I will explain to you betrayal._

 

Marc beamed catching a glimpse of his date coming down the stairs. Zayn was wearing a blue skinny jean with a black coat over his shivering body. His boots made a constant noise as he approached Marc, smiling back at the man.

“Hey” He whispered looking nervous as if it was his first date,

“Hi” breathed back Marc clenching his fists awkwardly by his sides, he never thought that Zayn would actually agree to the date Harry talked about. He was gorgeous, and could have any man in town but the fact that he chose him swelled his heart with pride and happiness.

“Ready to go, love birds?”

Niall yelled a few feet away behind Zayn, leaning against the driver side of his car while Harry already went inside escaping the cod breeze that was blowing. He waved his hand to Marc displaying a knowing smile.

“Shut up, Horan!”

Zayn glared at his friend with red cheeks while Marc only laughed at the playful question. He opened the passenger door for Zayn and waited until the man sat to close it. He smiled getting around his car and winking at Harry. The set up looked like a match made in heaven, Zayn was all he wanted in a partner. Before the horrible interruption at the dinner, they got along quite well.

“Let’s go then”

Marc smiled waving a hand at Niall as he passed by with his car. The blond took the lead to the fair, leading him through shortcuts around the crowded city.

“I am glad that you agreed”

Zayn grinned softly at the words, even though it was Harry’s idea he liked being there with Marc in his old car. In his previous life he would never go on a date with such man, and set foot in the dusty car however now his heart was beating fast just like old times when he spent his days with rich men in their expensive luxury cars or houses.

“So Harry said you’re his colleague”

Marc nodded relieved that Zayn tried to start a conversation, Harry warned him that the man was introvert and rarely talked to strangers out of his comfort zone. His friend never shared the reason behind the hideous dinner, his loyalty was comforting.

“Actually I am the son’s owner of the restaurant Harry works in. I am working there as a sous-chef though. Let’s say that my father is old school and only would give me the place if I showed my worth”

Zayn nodded taking in the words, and wondering suddenly why the man didn’t go out with someone from his world. He was certainly rich if his father owned the place, Zayn grinned playfully in another life he would have jumped at the occasion but now the wealth frightened him more than anything.

“What’s wrong? You’re suddenly all quiet?”

Marc laughed the words nervously, he wanted to be honest with Zayn for some reason. He was rich indeed but he hated showing off. The people his father frequented made his skin crawl with their pompous attitudes. That kind of world never was his.

“No, I was just thinking. I mean it’s been a long time since I have been on a date so I am kind of out of it”

Zayn smiled shyly after his confession, it had been a year since last time he went on a date and lowered his walls for someone. Fear rooted itself in his heart, and letting go needed a bit of a time. Avoiding people became a reflex anchored in his habits.

“Me too. We will just take it slow and see how today goes, yeah?”

Marc took a turn leading them on a gravely road right next to the fair. People crowded the place and flooded it with noise. Zayn relaxed breathing deeply, taking it slow was easy as long as Marc didn’t try to kiss him or take it further.

“We are there…Wait!”

Zayn arched an eyebrow as Marc quickly exited the car jogging to his side and opened the door. The brunet chuckled at the gallant attitude, he liked the man even more. Marc locked the car leading them inside the fair, his large hand unconsciously nested at the end of his date’s back. Zayn suppressed a goofy grin stealing glances at his date.

Marc was taller than him, Zayn’s head barely reached his chin. His chestnut hair were styled in an elegant quiff, the color matched his thick short trimmed beard. His green eyes shined with a familiar glow as he smiled down at Zayn.

“Let’s go find Harry and Niall”

Zayn nodded taking in the deep husky voice, his skin shivered not from cold but excitement. People were talking loudly around them, and hurried to get a place at one of the numerous attractions. There were so many couples on dates too. The atmosphere was pleasant and easy going.

“Zaynie!”

Niall smiled waving his hand to catch his friend’s attention, as if his loud shout wasn’t enough. The blond had his arm twisted tight around Harry’s waist. They looked like an old married couple, so comfortable with each other.

“Ready to have fun?”

Harry asked with a playful tone accent heavy on his tongue. He eyed his friend attentively, Zayn seemed comfortable with his date and even smiled goofily at the man. Marc on the other hand clearly was smitten, his green eyes watched his date fondly oblivious to the world.

“ I think we will just walk around. What about you?”

Zayn answered surprising Harry with his relaxed calm demeanor. It comforted him that finally the brunet was letting go. The past was a burned that heaved his shoulders for far too long.  

“We’re trying that gigantic wheel over there, we will meet for lunch in an hour or so?”

“What?!”

Niall squealed eying frightened said wheel, at its bottom there were already couples in line for their turn to climb in. The perspective of setting a foot there made him shiver. Harry grinned wickedly dragging his reticent boyfriend by his hand. Zayn laughed as the couple disappeared blending into the mass.

“So walking around?”

Marc snapped Zayn out of his thoughts, he nodded as they started visiting the place. The conversation flowed easily as they learned more about each other. Marc wasn’t a fan of comic books but loved to read old classical novels. He loved art and hated to eat broccolis.

Zayn found himself more than once laughing genuinely and sharing secrets with the man. His heart wasn’t aching, and no memory flashed through his golden eyes. Marc seemed great and the thought of comparing him to Liam never came.

“Wanna try that?”

Marc pointed to a stand where a grumpy man was behind the counter. There were stuffed animals hanging all around him. It was the kind of game where the plastic hoop had to go around one of the hooks to win.

“Why not?”

Zayn headed toward the stand giggling as Marc playfully made a funny vow to win him something. He paid the owner and gave Zayn two hoops. The brunet throw them missing on purpose, Marc grinned shaking his head fondly.  

“My turn, I will get you this giant stuffed bear over there!”

Marc beamed displaying his all too white teeth. The grumpy man gave Zayn a curious look wondering why the man played so clumsily and lost on purpose. The brunet grinned watching his date focus, he didn’t know exactly why he did it, but Marc seemed so determined to give him something that he didn’t have the heart to take away his chance.

“Told you!!”

Zayn snapped out of his thoughts as Marc exclaimed out loud his victory and handed him said giant teddy bear. His green eyes shined with happiness and caring, he wanted Zayn to have a reminder of their first date.

“Well played, young man”

The grumpy man priced him before busing himself with another client. Zayn walked by Marc side hugging close the stuffed animal. His hand hitched for his date to hold it, it was a childish gesture but his heart skipped a beat at the possibility.

++

A few feet away from there Liam stood frozen in time as he watched Zayn and Marc next to the stand. His blood ran cold noting how Zayn smiled to the taller man, and seemed so happy. He glared at the scene as if the stuffed bear offended him on some level.

A constant buzzing startled him, he sighed answering quickly his phone not checking the ID caller.

“’llo?”

“Sir, it’s urgent you have to check a contract before we sign in the new singer we talked about,”

His secretary rumbled nervously about the paper work while Liam stubbornly stood there watching Zayn’s date with dead cold eyes. The passant around eyed him frightened by his appearance, wondering why his face was in a so poor state. The bruises didn’t even start to fade, they displayed an angry purple color.

“I will call you back later,”

He hung up on the woman without further notice, his blood burned with the unjustified desire to pound Zayn’s date face. He clenched his fists turning unwillingly around heading to his car, the Mercedes GLA was parked further away from the fair contrasting abruptly with the old cars there.

Liam started his car taking off as quickly as possible. He turned on the radio drowning the suffocating silence with the monotone voice of the animator as he talked about the weekly fair. It was a local program for the town obviously.

“ _I heard that the attractions are kind of great there!”_ He exclaimed cheerfully encouraging people to visit.

+

_…(Flashback)…_

“I heard that the attractions are kind of great”

Zayn smiled as Liam talked about the fair they were visiting. His date seemed so excited about trying the giant wheel, it was endearing. Some people around eyed them with envy when they arrived in Liam’s black silk Bentley.

He eyed appreciatively his casual clothes, from Louis Vuitton again he noted. They walked around the fair trying some attractions and getting to know each other better. For Zayn, it seemed as a match made in heaven, they got along so perfectly it was frightening.

“This one, yeah?”

Liam grinned pointing to a particular stand owned by a mid-aged woman. The stuffed animals around attracted many couples who tried their luck to impress their dates.

Zayn nodded following Liam. The man paid the woman and handed him a wooden hoop to play the game too.

“Who’s first?” breathed Liam staring intensely at the brunet, he was gorgeous and caught too many eyes for his liking. His skinny black jean hugged perfectly his long legs, and the white loose shirt showed many tattoos on his tan skin.

“You go,” Zayn grinned wickedly nodding his chin toward the stand. He never played the game before, but his dexterity surely wouldn’t fail him.

Liam threw the first hook and missed by an inch, his lips stretched into a pout as he tried his last hoop. The wooden object missed again making Liam sighed in frustration.

“Your turn” He breathed sad about losing,

Zayn chuckled throwing his hoop that landed perfectly around the bottle. The woman cheered clapping her hands by habits.

“What do you want then, cutypie?”

“I don’t think I have much choice, you only got bears”

Liam chuckled jabbing playfully Zayn’s ribs. The woman squinted her eyes in displeasure and handed Zayn the black bear he pointed at.

“You’re a menace” laughed out loud Liam after they left the annoyed woman,

“It was the truth!”

Zayn defended grinning amusedly. He gripped tightly the stuffed animal giving it nervously to Liam, afraid that maybe he wouldn’t accept. Against all odds Liam beamed taking the gift and even kissed it for good measures.

The date stretched to the evening, Liam was taken aback by how nice and grounded Zayn was. He thought that the lad would be a pompous needy sugar-baby, but he surprised him by his soft voice and nervous attitude. The brunet took the date seriously, thought pleased Liam. A foreign warmth nested in his chest as he watched Zayn talk and smile so innocently.

+

A few hours later, Liam parked his car in the university campus checking his fake Rolex. He still had two hours to go before handing back the car to Niall. It caught many envious eyes as students passed by him.

The car door opened suddenly and Sophia came in taking the passenger seat. She smiled softly at Liam eyes shining with lust and pleasure.

“Hey babe”

Liam whispered leaning in toward the woman and kissed her. However the exchange didn’t sent shivers down his spine like his kiss with Zayn earlier, there weren’t small hands gripping his neck now only a disturbing fruity perfume. Her lips tasted like artificial strawberry while Zayn tasted like sin and fire. Liam gripped her long hair tighter making her wince, trying his best to chase away Zayn’s sparkling eyes from his mind.

The kiss broke with no heavy atmosphere, he smiled stroking her soft cheek. It was all wrong, because Zayn’s stubbles felt nicer under his fingertips.

“This is for me?”

Sophia beamed pointing at the small black teddy bear in the back seat.  Her arms extended toward it as she gripped it and caressed his soft fur.

“Yeah, I saw it earlier and thought about you”

Liam lied making her smile wider, her eyes shined pleased that the man thought of her. However Liam felt an uneasy feeling ice his blood, he didn’t like giving it to her for some reason. He quickly chased the thought despising the path his mind was taking.

“Let’s go”

Sophia nodded hugging close the bear to her chest, oblivious to Liam’s internal conflict and how her gift landed on her lap.

_…(End Flashback)…_

+

 

Zayn stood in front of his flat door looking up at Marc. The date was better than expected and now he somehow didn’t want the man to go.

“I had fun today” He breathed cheeks reddening softly,

“Me too. You’re still accompanying me the art show, yeah? As a date, I mean”

Marc smiled nervously, his green eyes watched Zayn’s features taking in everything he could before leaving.

“Yeah, I would love that”

Zayn spoke with a feverish voice heart beating hard in his chest. It was so long since he felt so alive, and content. Marc took a step closer leaning in, the brunet gasped scared that maybe the man was about to kiss him. However Marc surprised him by lifting up his trembling left hand and planted a tender kiss on its back. His lips were warm and so soft against his skin.

“I will call you later,”

Marc left without another word smiling to himself. Zayn’s frightened behavior didn’t go unnoticed, but he was determined to make it work. His small hand was trembling like a leaf, when he kissed it. It unsettled him, wanting nothing more than chase away his fear.

+

Zayn exhaled leaning against the door as he went in and closed it. His heart was hammering now, and his hand tingled with the feeling of Marc’s sweet lips.

“Oh, look what we have here!”

Harry chuckled playfully leaning against the wall in the living room. He inspected his friend taking in his trembling form. It wasn’t from fear or panic, he thought relieved.

“Shut up! I am not telling you a thing!”

Zayn grinned taking off his coat and headed toward his bedroom with Harry hot on his heels. The man was asking a million questions wanting to know every little detail of the evening. Niall certainly went out for some unknown reason seeing that Harry didn’t have anything better than pester him with never ending questions.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam! You ugly cookie!!.... @_@ His attitude is pissing me off. Just saying...
> 
> Who's shipping Marc and Zayn ?


	7. Frost

** **

**CH.7. Frost**

_One day at a time, and everything will be fine_

_Only if you’re broken, no betrayal can be forgiven_

_Climb the highest mountain, dive in the deepest river_

_Say a candid prayer, and yet you can’t erase my anger…_

   

Liam sighed tiredly and slammed shut his front door. He had an exhausting day working over his contracts, and his face ached painfully reminding him of a certain man he wished his brain could forget even a second.

 “You know that I actually have a house, yeah? Like right down the hallway”

Louis spoke with a weary voice yawing widely behind his hand, their return was tiring and full of work. He spent the morning and evening with the owners of some restaurants in town talking business and buying.

“You don’t have food there”

Liam answered shrugging at his friend, as if the argument was enough. Louis shook his head and threw carelessly himself of the couch closing his eyes and enjoying the peaceful flat.

“I need a plan”

“What for?” He grumbled breathlessly still trying to find a perfect position on the comfy couch. He heard Liam exhale deeply sign that the plan wouldn’t be in his liking.

“To get back Zayn”

 _Yeah, not in his liking indeed_ , he thought tiredly. They have been through the same conversation over and over again in the past months. He couldn’t imagine a plan perfect enough to let Zayn suddenly forget about everything and let Liam back in his life. Except if Amnesia stroke magically his brain.

“Give him back his money, crawl on your knees for his forgiveness”

Louis answered pressing his eyes tightly shut, maybe if he didn’t move Liam would take the hint and let him sleep a bit before resuming the dead-end conversation. His mind grew tired of it for not having a simple answer. If there was he would be by Harry’s side, and kick Niall’s teeth.

“Louis, seriously! You’re great with that kind of things! You made us rich, and now with your help I own a fucking record label. Just help me, I can’t go on like this”

The speech made his heart ache. Liam was right, he was good at planning everything out, look where it got them now, filthy rich but undeniably broken. Louis groaned annoyed and sat up finally staring at Liam’s pleading eyes.

“I want to help, Li. But we fucked up, I can’t do shit about it. I can’t go back in time sadly”

The words sounded like a death sentence making Liam wince. His heart seemed frozen since the day before at the fair. Zayn’s love was supposed to be his, not to some random guy. God only knew how much he hated himself after what they did, but now all he wanted was the man back in his bed and arms.

“He was with someone”

Louis looked down giving up on glaring at the high ceiling. His friend’s voice lowered whimpering painfully the words, now he knew what he felt about Niall and Harry, thought unconsciously Louis. He wasn’t being mean or else, but it comforted him somehow that his friend was going through the same agony as him. They would make it out together and find a way to lighten their consciences.

“I am sorry, Li. But I seriously don’t have a clue on what to do. Except make the man disappear or look bad, I don’t know. And let’s be real, we don’t know the right people to help do so”

Liam stared at his friend with wide open eyes as realization stroke in. They couldn’t make the guy disappear, it would be too much trouble and Louis was right, they didn’t know the right persons. However for money, some whore could surely make the man look like a cheater or worse.

“It will back fire, mate. We’ll have our hands full of shit from it”

Louis stated with a bored tone, knowing exactly where Liam’s mind were going to. There was too much risks to the idea, the guy could say no and appear like the perfect guy he maybe is. Or the hired person could blackmail them, or even worse, Zayn could discover the fraud and hate them more all over again.

“But..” Liam tried to argue but Louis waved his hand cutting him short,

“No other shitty plan, mate. Just be yourself and apologize. We could go with their forgiveness, if nothing else”

Louis passed a hand through his quiff staring absentmindedly at the city through the bay window. Liam had this obsession with glassy houses since his cohabitation with Zayn, something about light and colors. However he didn’t see the appeal now, seeing that the brunet didn’t live there and didn’t paint either.

“For the art show tomorrow, I already hired a makeup artist for your face. She will make it look less…frightening”

Liam rolled his eyes laying back in his armchair. He knew all too well that Louis was right, but the solutions weren’t sparkling through his mind. There was nothing he could think of for Zayn to even look at him. Or let Harry and Niall not beat the living soul out of his face again.

“Yeah, whatever”

The pleasant thought of the art show lightened his mind a bit. At least the next day he would meet his favorite artist and put a face on the name.

++

Zayn smiled pleased that his master painting was finally done. The exposition was tomorrow night and Harry was already freaking out more than him. He grinned thinking how much his life changed in a year, he gained friends and made himself a name in the art world.

His phone beeped on the nightstand startling him out of his work. He sighed wiping his dirty hands and unlocked the phone.

- _Come out, I am waiting!_ -

Zayn frowned wondering what Marc meant by the succinct text. His eyes roamed over his paint covered body, there was no way they would go on a date while he looked so… _colorful_.

- _come up, I need a shower_ -

He typed quickly the answer trying his best not to stain his mobile. Not a minute later it rang again with a more demanding text. He chuckled nodding as if the man could see him. He quickly wiped better his hands and went to the hallway looking for his coat.

- _You don’t need one, I am waiting!_ - 

The flat was still empty, Harry and Niall were certainly on a date or something.  Zayn was grateful for it, he didn’t have the patience to explain Marc sudden presence to a very curious Harry.

A few minutes later, he was out on the pavement looking for Marc’s red car. His boots made a heavy sound on the snow as he walked toward the man smiling softly.

“Hi”

Marc came out of his car jogging toward Zayn. His jet black hair had a blue strand from the painting, while his hands looked colorful.

“Hey”

Zayn answered weakly grinning at the taller man, he felt suddenly self-conscious. His simple black coat and jean looked out place next to Marc, he was dressed with a brown coat and displayed inside a white shirt and a blue jean. He looked like a model straight out of a clothing magazine, and his smile seemed brighter than the sun.

“In for a ride?”

Marc asked staring at the brunet with sparkling eyes. Despite his neglected appearance, he was till the most beautiful man he ever saw and all the paint added more to his persona. The artist side was appealing and kind of exotic to him.

“To where?” Zayn inquired arching an eyebrow,

“Nowhere in particular, I just wanted some time with you”

Zayn chuckled nodding while Marc played nervously with the snow at his feet. A ride seemed like a good idea and so random, Zayn grinned following the relieved taller man behind. He opened again for him the door and waited until he settled to close it and jog to the driver side.

“Ready?”

Marc chuckled happily and started his car for said ride. He loved to drive in the city and watch the scenery roll through the windows, and somehow he wanted Zayn there with him. He stole glances at the brunet starting a comfortable conversation.

Zayn suppressed a giggle talking freely to the man, his heart suddenly felt lighter and all his stress for the show faded away. Marc seemed to root himself in his life slowly but surely. The ride was so random and the fact that he invited him to just drive around and talk pleased him.

+

Liam sipped slowly his whiskey looking down at the city at his feet. Louis left earlier and surely was busing himself with work.  He scanned the building and the hurried pedestrian in the dark crowded streets. Winter nights were Zayn’s least favorite thing, he thought absentmindedly.

The flat seemed too spacious and cold all of sudden, he wanted to go out and bring Zayn back there. He wanted so many things with his Ex, it felt impossible to breathe without him.  A soft music echoed in the living room filling the silence with the voice of the singer.

 _“One day at a time, and everything will be fine”_ She song sadly making Liam sneer at the words, nothing would be fine ever again.

\+   

_…(Flashback)…_

 

Liam followed Zayn inside his flat, they had been there before but this time was different. His heart raced as Zayn closed the door and stared at him with sparkling golden eyes.

“We’re here” he whispered not taking his eyes off Liam,

“Yeah”

Liam breathed taking a step forward the brunet and trapping him between the cold door and his body. Zayn looked up and flattened his hands against Liam’s chest. His fingers climbed up tracing a fire path on the skin and brushed softly his boyfriend’s stubbles.

“So what now?”

He smirked biting his bottom lip, his hands were now around Liam’s neck playing softly with his hair. His body was already on fire and shivered waiting for the night to begin.

“Now? I am going to fuck you”

Liam smirked smug by his little effect as Zayn bit his lip harder and his breath hitched. The crude words did wonder on his little shivering body, he was now clawing gently on his neck urging him down for a kiss.

“You want that, babe?” He asked breathlessly against Zayn’s open mouth, the brunet nodded furiously all words lost. Their lips met in a frenzy exchange, Liam took his hands off the door and grabbed Zayn thighs lifting him up.

Zayn moaned at the sudden gesture, turned on even more by Liam’s strength and how he easily manhandled him.

A few minute later, Liam settled down on the couch with Zayn on his lap. They were both naked and kissing with passion. His right hand went down Zayn’s back and sought his entrance. If any of the articles Louis made him read were true, Zayn needed preparation and a lot lube to open up.

He backed away from the kiss watching the brunet’s face. Zayn arched his back feeling the curious finger circling his hole, his hands gripped hard on Liam’s broad shoulders for anchor. The digit sunk in with nothing but spit as lube, the dry friction hooked up his senses.

Liam observed him intensely, never taking his eyes off Zayn’s twisted face. His features stretched with an intense pleasure as he tried to go down on his hand. It was so different from the times he slept with women, yet the foreign body felt familiar.

Sophia had soft curves, while Zayn had a flat firm chest and a hard cock bobbing up and down as he fucked himself on Liam’s second finger. He didn’t reek of fruity perfume, but musky cologne and coffee.

All the contrast between Sophia and Zayn amazed Liam somehow. He watched Zayn’s every reaction religiously, wondering how come his body responded better to the man than to Sophia, a woman.

Zayn looked down at him smiling softly, the intimate gesture hitched his breath. He wasn’t supposed to feel so much pleasure, it was supposed to be a quick fuck. However now his lap was full of a pliant Zayn rocking down his digits.

“I think I am ready, babe” The brunet breathed grinning at Liam,

The man nodded taking the lube and a condom from the table. Zayn bit hard his bottom lip watching Liam roll down the plastic protection on his hard leaking cock, he jerked it off a bit spreading the lube.

“Ready for the ride, Zee?”

Liam chuckled gripping Zayn’s hips securely and guiding him carefully on his cock. The tight heated hole made him wince and grit his teeth trying his best not to come prematurely. Again his mind wandered to Sophia and how much Zayn felt better wrapped around his throbbing shaft.

Zayn cupped his lover’s cheeks leaning in for a kiss, never before it felt so pleasurable. The atmosphere wasn’t only saturated with sex, it had a sweet intimacy he yearned for years. No previous conquest made him feel so alive with just a kiss or meeting his eyes while fucking.

“You feel so good,” Liam broke the kiss staring straight in the golden eyes, his mind went blank not caring to compare between Zayn and any other woman he fucked before. His arms wrapped protectively around Zayn’s body as he rode them to release.

They didn’t do anything extravagant like Liam expected it, just Zayn’s riding him on the couch felt amazing and better than anything else he experienced.

His hand sneaked between their chests and wrapped around the brunet’s hard cock. The shaft felt weird in his hand for never touching one before, except his. However Zayn didn’t pick up the inexperience too focused on his pleasure. Liam bit his lip at the debauched scene his lover was showing. His tan skin was shining with sweat and had numerous purple marks from Liam’s possessiveness strike.

Liam jerked him off quickly and was startled by the warm come spurting from the cock. Suddenly the inner blissful walls squeezed his cock tightly, he jerked his head back moaning his lover’s name loudly, lost in his orgasm.

A few minutes later Liam was slowly coming down from his high, Zayn was still in his lap with his head buried deep in his sweaty neck. Their hearts were still racing in their chests pumping the endorphin in their relaxed bodies.

“It was my first” Liam blurted out of nowhere not knowing why he confessed the fact at all, Zayn snapped out of his bliss staring at him with wide surprised eyes.

“What?” He rasped voice broken from all the moaning, Liam noticed contently that the man was a screamer. The neighbors were surely complaining and puffing in the middle of the night.

“First timer here, is it a problem?”

Zayn beamed burying back his head in the crook of his lover’s neck, his eyes shined with tears. He shook negatively his head not trusting his voice to remain steady if he talked. His heart swelled with happiness that Liam shared his first with him. It surely meant something for the man, something more than just sex, he thought pleased.

_…(End Flashback)…_

+

Liam snapped out of his memories snickering humorlessly. It was on that fateful day that Zayn decided to blindly trust him. He blurted out the words about first time not even imagining the impact they would have on his Ex.

He sipped the rest of his liquor and dragged his weary body to his bed. The room was spacious and cold without Zayn there. Liam sighed going under the cover seeking some warmth. It was useless, no matter what he did the void in his heart increased each day that went by.

His eyes closed picturing the brunet there, lying on his chest. Soon enough it would become true, he thought with determination as sleep yet again took time to come.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marc! You beautiful cookie !!


	8. The botanical show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any lingering mistakes, again!
> 
> We're finally at the art show part, YAY !
> 
> A shout out to freakybb2 , and Jasthespazzrocks. Thanks for your support! <3
> 
> @Ziamsession, what were the odds for the prompt to turn in a long proper story? Thanks for the idea and support! You're my personnal prompt dealer. Yup I said it out loud, the first step to rehab. :p

** **

**CH.8. The botanical show**

 

The night came fast and was too cold to handle. Zayn sighed pleased by his appearance, his hand roamed over the dark suit once more checking for any wrinkle. It wasn’t a Hugo Boss but it still felt good against his skin. He didn’t have branded clothes anymore, however all his possessions now came from his own money, no sugar daddy needed. That fact alone sufficed to make him proud and happy about his current life.

“Time to leave, Zee. Marc is already at the door”

Harry peaked through the bedroom door mentioning to Zayn to let in his date. His green eyes glowed with pride watching the brunet check one last time his clothes and hair. There wasn’t any trace of sadness for a few weeks now, the memories seemed to fade away from Zayn’s mind each day. The joyful young lad slowly but surely was slipping into his old self.

“Yeah, I am coming”

Zayn grinned passing by Harry and heading straight to the front door. He opened it taking a deep breath, it wasn’t their first date but the nervousness still didn’t want to go away any time soon.

“Hi”

Marc stood in the hallway smiling at Zayn and handing over a colorful bouquet of wildflower. Zayn bit his bottom lip accepting the gift, he wondered if Harry told the man it was his favorite kind of flowers or it was just a very lucky guess.

“Thank you, come in. I am going to put them in a vase”

Zayn grinned stepping away from the entry to let Marc in, he guided him to the living room where Harry and Niall were waiting too. The curly headed man was helping his boyfriend with his tie when they came in.

“Marc! Nice to see you again”

Niall turned his head back smiling brightly at the man. His blue eyes laid on Zayn and the flowers in his hand. The gesture was nice and very romantic, all what needed Zayn at the moment. Harry patted his chest as he finished his bow tie.

“Hey Niall, having a hard time with the bow?”

Marc chuckled trying to act nonchalant and ease his anxiety. He wanted to befriend the blond too and be accepted in their little family, surely their opinion mattered to Zayn, and all he wanted was to be in their good side and start something serious with the brunet.

A few minutes later they all headed out and straight to the art show. Zayn went with Marc in his car while Harry and Niall were supposed to join them in the gallery.

+

Zayn walked around in the gallery admiring the paintings with Marc, and acting like it was the first time he was them. He was amazed at how much his date like his work, and priced the artist.     

“Zayn?”

The deep husky voice made Zayn tense and clench hard his fists. Marc frowned turning toward the man behind them, it was the same one from the restaurant a few days ago. This time he was dressed with a grey branded suit, holding a flute of champagne. His brown eyes were glued to Zayn, not even acknowledging him.

Zayn turned controlling hardly his breathing, he couldn’t afford another panic attack in the middle of his own show. Liam met his eyes smiling weakly, he didn’t change at all over the year. He was still the same handsome Liam he foolishly trusted, his brow eyes glowed with a painfully familiar spark.

“What are you doing here?”

The brunet breathed surprised at how his voice was steady and calm. Zayn wanted to shout out loud his pain, scream his anger. There were so many words his lips died to voice but nothing came, his mind went blank as soon as Liam appeared. He imagined their encounter so many times, the speech he would coldly tell to show his Ex that he moved on and was no longer his puppet.

“ I am actually a fan of this artist” Liam answered dumbfounded, not actually processing the fact they were standing in a middle of a crowd exchanging courtesies as if every little thing was fine.

Zayn snickered at the answer wondering what Liam would think if he knew he was a fan of his work. Marc cleared his throat catching back his attention.

“We won’t bother you longer then, go on with your tour”

Marc smiled at Zayn somehow proud that his reaction was calm and grounded unlike the previous time. He didn’t know all the story behind the still nameless man, but it wasn’t hard to see that his date was trying to prove something there, more to himself than the Ex.

Zayn grabbed his arm heading toward the next painting when the man gripped his wrist firmly. He observed Zayn with pleading eyes still not giving a care about his actual date.

“Can we talk, Zee? Just a minute, please”

Liam begged with a shaken voice, eyes firmly locked with the golden one. His heart was hammering in his chest, he had a long redeeming speech prepared already. All he needed now was Zayn hearing it and forgiving his hideous mistake.

Without a word the brunet freed his arm and left him standing there. His date smirked smug, and guided them further away from Liam.

“Fancy meeting you here, Liam!”

A familiar arm wrapped itself around his neck snapping him out of his thoughts. Niall grinned darkly following his gaze to where it was previously. He snickered perceiving the object of his long sad face, Zayn and Marc talking about whatever painting they saw.

“Fuck off, Niall”

The Blond laughed humorlessly leaning in dangerously, and whispered a few words that run cold his blood. He didn’t want a remake of their previous encounter. His jaw still did heal yet, even if the makeup covered the bruises, they were still aching under the powder.

“I think you’re going deaf, mate. Because I remember Haz clearly warning you about going near our Zaynie”

Liam made a move to leave but he collided with a hard chest by his right, Harry stood there looming over him. Even though they were the same height it felt like a giant was getting ready to attack. A shiver run down his spine, his mind quickly sought a way out. He felt painfully trapped between the over-protective lads.

“Yeah, totally deaf, babe. He needs us to refresh his memory!”

Harry added cheerfully, his smile was wide and unsettling. It reached his eyes all in the wrong way, the green pupils glowed dangerously threating to swallow whole Liam’s soul. Sadness, and a murderous rage battled in there for dominance.

“I came for the show, I didn’t know he would be here”

Liam spoke with a firm voice trying not let show his fear and apprehension. He was outnumbered and still weak from his last beating. Harry arched an eyebrow at his truthful answer, he sneered darkly mentioning to the blond to release him from the iron grip.

“The show, huh? Have a nice night then, Li. Don’t forget to buy a souvenir, something really expensive since you can afford it now!”

Harry spat retreating back from his prey. The suffocating arm disappeared from his shoulders, Liam breathed deeply relieved at the sudden disinterest of his former friends. Niall followed his boyfriend not understanding the change of mind, they could have easily dragged Liam out for another round.

“How fucked up is that?”

Harry whispered watching sinisterly Liam make his way to the restroom, Niall sipped his champagne following his gaze. His mind flooded with questions as to why they suddenly let go of Liam.

“What happened there, love? I thought we were going to scare him a bit”

“He is a fan of Zayn’s work, how fucked up is that? This whole shit is getting tiresome”

Niall nodded putting his arm around Harry’s waist. The man seemed exhausted all of sudden, his body leaned against his seeking some warmth and comfort.

“As weird as it sounds, they need closure. But my knuckles are hitching to meet Louis”

Harry chuckled all somber thoughts forgotten for a moment. Louis had still to pay for what he did. Even though he now was in a loving relationship with Niall, Harry kind of feared his meeting with Louis. There were no loving feelings left, but facing the man surely wouldn’t be easy. He betrayed his trust and destroyed an innocent man for money.

+

Zayn leaned against the wall, head resting against the cold surface. His heart raced in his chest since Liam, he tried to act normal but his mind flooded with words and memories. Hopefully Marc didn’t feel a thing, it was all what he wished for.

The door opened loudly, he kept his eyes closed not caring about whomever found him so shaken and leaning against a dirty bathroom wall for support. His body boiled with anger from all the suppressed words he couldn’t let out.      

“Babe?”

Zayn snapped his eyes open recognizing the newcomer, and cursing himself for letting Liam trap him so easily. He shouldn’t be there with the man, alone and so defenseless. The nickname burned his ears brining back happy moments when it was everything he craved for.       

“It escalated from crook to stalker now? Shit really changes quick with you, Liam”

The acerb tone made Liam wince, the golden eyes were staring at him with rage and pain. Zayn left his spot heading toward the door, trying to escape the confrontation.

“Forgive me, Zayn. Please, forgive me or at least let me earn it”

Zayn laughed humorlessly at the apology, his eyes burned with tears that were now rushing down his cheeks. Liam held his wrist preventing him from fleeing the place.

“Forgive what? The fact that you betrayed me in the worst way possible and stabbed me in the back?”

Liam flinched at the truthful accusation. No words could make Zayn forget what he did, but at least he needed a chance to do right by him and prove his intentions. The prospect of carrying on without the brunet in his life suffocated his lungs, and blurred his mind.

“I will give you back the double of the money, in fact I already got the paper done. Zayn I love you, all I need is a second chance. Just one last chance to prove myself”

Zayn sneered tugging painfully at his hair, it was never about money and Liam still didn’t catch on. His heart ached as tears flowed from his eyes coloring them with an angry red.

“You still think it is about the money, do you? You’re a real fucking asshole, Liam Payne”

“I love you, Zayn. Please just yell, insult me. Do whatever the fuck you want with me but give me a chance”

Liam stared pleadingly at Zayn with tearful eyes, his hand gripped firmly the brunet’s shoulders forcing him to turn around and not avoid his gaze anymore.

“You speak about love when you don’t know a shit about it. I fucking loved you and you betrayed me! You could have asked me and I would have given you all my wealth, Liam. I hate you for betraying me, and taking my heart with you without a care. I fucking hate you for still thinking it was about money when all I want back is my bloody heart in one piece!”

Zayn screamed at top of his lungs not caring about the guests hearing them anymore. The words finally decided to come out and relieve his agony. He felt the world shatter all over again in front of his eyes, because a painful realization struck his mind. He still was in love with the person that hurt him the most.

Anger rushed in his veins like razors, he hated his feelings toward the man. He hated what he became because of Liam, he hated loving him despite everything. He hated feeling so weak, and crying in front of him when he was supposed to be strong.

Liam just stood there taking all the anger and harsh words, relief washed over his tense body. As long as Zayn was lashing out it meant that he was still feeling something toward him. Even thought it was just only wrath, it sufficed for the time being because it was better than nothing.

Zayn sobbed words stuck in his throat as tears streamed down his face. He pushed against Liam’s chest, his fists pounded the man not really hurting him, just taking out the pain and anger.

“Just a chance, Zayn. I will prove to you how much I love you, please babe”

The plea snapped Zayn out of his trance, he looked up at Liam noting that the man was still taller than him.

“How can you make me forget all the hurt you put me through? All the sleepless nights, the days I spent barely alive. How can you possibly make me forget and forgive the day I woke up alone in my bloody empty flat with nothing but my worn clothes to go with?! You took my money, my clothes, my furniture, every Goddamn thing I owned. And above all you took my heart, you ripped it in pieces and laughed at it”

Zayn spoke with a low tone not feeling the need to raise his voice anymore. Exhaustion suddenly won over, there wasn’t any anger left, not even pain. He felt numb and cold, all he wanted was his bed and his friends next to him.

He wanted out of the suffocating bathroom, a place where the air was breathable with no Liam to ask for impossible things. He wanted his heart healed with no crack in it, no void threating to swallow him whole.

Liam surprised him by kneeling and hugging his waist tight. His voice was muffled by tears and a knotted throat. He looked up begging with everything he had.

“I can’t live without you, Zayn. I will do whatever you want, just give me a chance”

The words were barely a whisper but they rang as loud as a gong in the tiny room. Zayn unconsciously passed a hand through Liam’s hair, his Ex leant in the touch closing briefly his eyes. His mind juxtaposed a memory on the sad scene, one where Liam where gripping at his waist for a whole other reason.

“It’s too late, Liam. You already chose your path”

Liam shook negatively his head. He tried to tighten his grip as Zayn undid it easily and stepped out of his embrace.

“Please don’t turn your back on us. I love you Zayn”

Zayn clenched his fists as the words echoed on the walls. Liam was still kneeling on the dirty floor looking up at him, eyes begging for redemption. He turned on his heels and left the bathroom without a glance back.

It was so easy to hurt somebody then plead for forgiveness, he thought as he made his way out of the gallery.  

+

Marc caught Zayn as he was heading out, he excused himself from the conversation and followed him quickly. He found the man in front of the gallery breathing deeply, and staring at the starless city sky.

“Zayn? You’re alright?”

The brunet turned around smiling weakly, his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Even though now there were no tears, his gaze still was tainted with sorrow. The freezing weather calmed down his wrecked nerves, even though his mind was still replaying Liam’s poisonous words over and over like a broken record.

“Yeah, sorry for leaving you like that earlier.”

Marc nodded dismissing quickly any somber thought about Zayn’s sudden shaken appearance. He approached his date carefully as if the brunet was some frightened wild animal ready to take off any time.

“It’s okay, can I ask you why you cried?”

Zayn bit his lip looking over Marc’s shoulder and catching a glimpse of a grey suit. It surely wasn’t Liam but it still stung, he hated the color now.

“Old demons coming out, I am fine now. You want to get out of here?”

Marc nodded not wanting to push any further and upset Zayn. He went quickly inside getting their coats and joined the brunet that was already waiting by his car.

“Can we go for a ride?”

Zayn asked and put his coat over his shivering body. Marc only nodded opening as usual the car door for him before jogging for the driver side. They took off wandering pleasantly in the sleeping city. Zayn relaxed eyeing fondly his date.

“I am sorry”

He breathed catching Marc’s attention, he turned around briefly smiling. Zayn wondered what he did to earn such careful and kind man in his life, he was so different from Liam. They were perfect opposites. Marc wasn’t inclined in possessiveness and jealousy like Liam was, however he was kind and understanding never asking questions and always letting Zayn share his thoughts by his own free will.

Liam used to kiss him like a madman thriving in his attention, while Marc only held his hand and patiently waited for him to be ready to take it further. No pressure and no need to own like Liam did, he was kind and sweet unlike his Ex who felt like a raging sea claiming everything in his passage.  

“Stop apologizing please, you didn’t do anything wrong”

Marc grinned surprising Zayn with the soft words, his voice was deep and husky with a soupcon of something more. The brunet bit his lip thinking over his words before saying them out loud.

“Can you park for a second?”

Zayn mentioned an empty spot further away, his heart raced as Marc did as he was told and turned to face him. His green eyes shined with worry and apprehension.

“Please tell me it’s not the being friends talk”

Marc nervously whispered watching attentively the brunet. He didn’t want friendship, his feelings evolved to something more in so little time it frightened him somehow. Slowly Zayn leant in his personal space brushing his lips against his, the touch was hesitant and careful.

“You’re sure?” Marc breathed resting forehead against Zayn’s, he didn’t want to rush things or act on impulse. Zayn nodded smiling softly, it was all he needed before leaning in properly and exchanging their first kiss.

Zayn cupped Marc’s cheeks, his fingertips scratched pleasantly the trimmed beard. His mind went blank as the kiss grew passionate and heavier. There were no Liam’s eyes hunting his thoughts anymore, no broken apology only a blissful silence as he kissed the man.

He felt Marc arms timidly wrapped his body and hug him close. It was so cautious and soft, then again out of nowhere the memory of Liam’s possessive touches burned his skin. He broke the kiss smiling at Marc, even for just a second he forgot all about his Ex, with time he was sure he could forget all together.

“Home?”

Marc grinned breaking the embrace and started again his car. It was time to take back home Zayn, the kiss was all he needed to know that the brunet was in. He easily pictured himself with Zayn, their relationship seemed like a match made in heaven.

+

At the other side of the town, Liam stormed out of the art show not caring anymore about meeting the artist.  He wanted Zayn back and now he knew there was still a chance left. Zayn surely left him and acted all moved on but his golden eyes never lied. The familiar glow still thrived in them.

He speeded through the city as snow started to slowly cover the road. His mind raced with thoughts and plans on how to get back his Zayn, he was his and no one else. The nameless guy with him earlier was only a distraction he would allow, because soon enough the brunet would be in his arms again.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took eight chapter for them to finally meet and talk ! What a long ride ! 
> 
> No flashback this time, only the present. I wanted to describe Zayn's feelings, the contrast between his two lovers. I hope I achieved it. 
> 
> Please people, describe to me a perfect date. The winner will have a surprise in a future chapter. :D *wink*


	9. Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! You incredible sappy cookies! Thanks for all the date-ideas, and feedback. I will try and include each one of you.
> 
> I am so happy that most of you ship Zarc, and even gave them a ship-name!!!
> 
> Spread the love and share the story ! <3

** **

**CH.9. Blossoms**

 

Zayn groaned passing a hand over his stubbles. His body was exhausted after the restless night he spent turning around in his bed thinking about Liam, and Marc. He grabbed his backpack and headed outside the campus, the comforting thought about spending his free evening at home filled his mind, and eased some of the tension on his shoulders.

His mind raced with maddening thoughts, he wanted to punch Liam square on the face because of his worthless apology, and yet his belly sparkled with all too familiar butterflies when he heard the words. He wanted to hurt him, then again his lips dyed to taste Liam’s once again. Expect from the obvious fatigue, his Ex didn’t change at all. He was still tall, handsome with glowing warm brown eyes.

Then there was Marc, all tall and handsome too. His green eyes didn’t hide any plot, they just shined with honesty and something again all too familiar. His feelings for the man weren’t as twisted as those for Liam. No, Marc was like a bright hot sun warming his cold body, while Liam was a blazing brazier burning him alive with passion.

Zayn was sure that Marc would never dare to hurt him in any way, he was too kind to even try it. While Liam would rip his heart apart and make his body shiver with anger and lust. He wanted the kindness of Marc with the restless passion of Liam, but then again nobody had it all.    

A familiar ringtone snapped Zayn out of his comparison, he unlocked his phone reading the new text message. His lips stretched in a thin smile, Marc was safe and maybe that was all he needed.

- _I am free for the evening, up for a date?_ -

Zayn bit his bottom lip typing a quick reply, his plan for a calm evening in his flat was out. He liked the spontaneity of Marc, and he could really use some distraction after the dreadful morning he had in class. Art wasn’t as easy as people pictured it to be.

- _Yeah, I am at the Uni._ -

The phone buzzed with another text making Zayn slightly giggle, his heart was racing from excitement. He eyed his clothes nodding pleased that he took some time in the morning to actually make himself look good.

- _Stay there, I am coming to get you. Can’t wait to see you!_ -

Marc was safe, and wasn’t a raging sea threatening to swallow his soul. Safe was all he needed, thought Zayn with a grin. He didn’t need Liam, even though his body didn’t agree. With time the feelings would fade away too.

++

An hour later, Zayn found himself in front of restless Sea with Marc by his side. His clenched his fists tightly in his pockets seeking more warmth. Oddly enough the cold humid weather was pleasant and even gave him an idea for a painting.

“I come here when I want an out from the city and life in general. I know it’s not a normal date but I wanted to show you this place”

Marc spoke with a firm voice staring at the horizon with gleaming eyes. His gaze seemed lost between reality and his own created world.

“I have a place too, I can show you next time if you want”

Zayn smiled extracting his hand from the comforting heat of his coat and held Marc’s. It wasn’t a simple date, the man wanted to let him in his world, show that weak side everybody fought tooth and nail to hide. His chest ached with happiness because Marc was that serious about him.

The sudden touch snapped Marc out of his thoughts, he looked down at the intertwined hands and beamed. Zayn was finally letting him in too, Harry warned him about the brunet’s past and said he needed more time than others to open up but the fact that they were in his hidden place holding hands sufficed to keep his efforts going.

They headed silently toward an abandoned picnic table on the sand, Marc eyed nervously Zayn as he sat right next to him and even leant in his personal space. His musky cologne was overwhelming.

“I know it’s kind of childish to ask that, but are we boyfriends or whatever you want to call it? I mean, what are we exactly?”

Zayn giggled tightening his hold on Marc’s hand. The man stared at him biting awkwardly his bottom lip. It wasn’t childish, but totally endearing. At that moment safe was everything he wanted.

“We go on dates, hold hands, and kissed so I am going to take a wild guess and say we’re together”

Marc smiled widely revealing his perfect teeth. He leant in and planted a soft kiss on Zayn’s forehead. His heart was beating fast, the brunet looked up at him with rosy cheeks and returned shyly his smile.

“Is it weird that I am all existed about it?”

Zayn chuckled shaking negatively his head. It felt nice to finally have someone who truly wanted to be there with him. No ulterior motives, just the overwhelming desire to share his time. Zayn leaned against Marc allowing the man to wrap his arms protectively around his body. His golden eyes admired the dark blue sea as a pleasant quietness fell between them.

He liked the fact that they didn’t always need words to communicate, sometimes silence was all he craved for with a warm caring presence.  

+

_…(Flashback)…_

“Is it weird that I am all existed about it?”

Liam chuckled looking back at Zayn, the sun was high in the sky illuminating the sea and giving it a beautiful blue color.  He rested his hands on his hips wriggling playfully his eyebrows. Zayn grinned thinking suddenly about painting the moment, Liam looked so happy like a child that saw the huge stretch of endless salt water for the first time.

“Babe, you look like a five year old right now”

 Zayn chuckled trotting on the warm sand toward his boyfriend. The beach wasn’t crowded like expected, there were some couples and families pretty much everywhere but nothing too important. Some children ran past them laughing out loud, the brunet caught himself smiling wondering if a day would come when Liam and him would have family vacation too.

Strong arms wrapped around his frail waist bringing back his mind to reality. Zayn beamed standing on his toes and stealing a chaste kiss from his boyfriend.

“I love you, babe”

Liam mouthed softly against Zayn’s wet lips, he tightened his embrace pressing closer against the brunet’s body. His heart ached at the realization that soon the second part of their plan would take place. He buried his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck breathing in his comforting smell, for some reason he didn’t want the day to end.

“I love you too, Liam”

Zayn stroked his hair oblivious to his boyfriend’s internal struggles. His golden eyes glowed with a promise of a forever.

“Let’s go!”

Liam moved away dragging Zayn by the hand toward the water. At that moment for the brunet, everything seemed perfect and out of a fairy tale. His life was as calm and peaceful as the blue sea.

 

_…(End Flashback)…_

+

Marc grinned shaking gently his boyfriend’s shoulder bringing him back. Zayn gazed at the wrecked sea lost in his thoughts. He had a thoughtful expression, almost tainted with sadness.

“Let’s go”

The words caught Zayn’s attention, he nodded his head following Marc behind as he headed toward his car. Memories banged in his mind since the previous night, chasing them away seemed impossible. He turned back at the sea a last time almost perceiving Liam’s running silhouette. He would have sworn that his Ex was there waving his hand and smiling brightly at him.

+

Harry headed home sighing with relief about the end of the day. His work exhausted him, especially since Marc decided to take the evening off. He took out his keys to open the door before stopping in his track eying suspiciously the black teddy bear resting against his door flat.

He grabbed it grinning wickedly thinking that Marc surely left it there for Zayn. Curiosity spiked under his skin, he wanted to read the attached little note but refrained picturing a very upset Zayn. He couldn’t invade his privacy, however later he would bother his friend until he would agree to let him read it.

Harry went in the flat and headed toward Zayn’s room to drop off the stuffed animal. The room was bright and less messy than the previous day before the art show. The thought made him smirk, Zayn sold another of his painting again.  He wondered if the buyer was Liam. It was a weird thing to witness, the botanical was all about his former friend, it was Zayn’s coping mechanism.

A few minutes later, the front door opened again as Niall returned home. He threw his backpack on the floor and went straight to hug Harry.

“Our Zaynie is with Marc”

He mumbled against his lover warm skin. Zayn texted him earlier to let them know about his date, it filled his chest with happiness. Their friend finally started to move on.

“That’s why the fucker left the restaurant then!”

Harry chuckled leaning against Niall, his warmth eased his sore muscles. He thought a second about the teddy bear before dismissing the idea. Surely it was from Marc, he hoped at least.

+

Liam grinned as he drove his sport car through the city. It caught many envious eyes on his way, however he was used to the attention. His heart was finally coming down from the adrenaline, he planned everything out the previous sleepless night.

Zayn was clearly angry but Liam was determined to remind him how perfect they were together. He bought and left on the flat doorstep the same bear Zayn gifted him on a date, the lad would obviously recognize it. The stuffed animal would trigger happy memories, it was a start.

The nameless man Zayn was dating wouldn’t last long, Liam was sure of it. Despite the hideous ending their relationship had, they were really in love all along. Zayn just needed reminders.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, because I wanted to clear things. Zayn's feelings mostly. 
> 
> This chapter is called Blossoms because Zarc began and Liam started his getting-back-together-plan. 
> 
> Anyone noted the chapters' names? Yup, I am proud of myself for it. :p
> 
> PS: A very explicit smut is coming dear cookies! So who's gonna have sex? Larry, Narry, Zarn, or Ziam? Come on, try to guess !! :D


	10. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! A certain someone wanted then scratched the ice skating date... Well too bad, I loved it ! And I kept it!
> 
> Spread the Love, and SHARE THE STORY, guys ! Let's make it something big... :p
> 
> Excuse any lingering mistakes, beautiful cookies.

**CH.10. Ice**

_Tell me Love is real, and not just a poisonous chimera_

 

Zayn grinned all the way up to his flat, the impromptu date was nice and relaxing. No fancy restaurant, or suffocating crowds. Just Marc and the sea, his mind buzzed with ideas for his next painting. He didn’t want to paint Liam anymore, all his previous works were about their broken relationship. Now he wanted to paint green eyes, and winter sceneries.

He opened the flat door going in quickly, escaping the hard cold night. He took off his heavy coat and threw carelessly his backpack next to Niall’s. His friends were on the couch cuddling and watching some old movie on the TV.

“Hey lads”

Zayn spoke with a cheerful tone startling the couple out of their intimate bubble. Niall arched an eyebrow at the sudden joyful behavior while Harry watched him with worry. He frowned wondering what was going on.

“There is something in your room, I found it on the doorstep when I came back earlier”

Harry mentioned the bedroom biting his bottom lip, Niall frowned at the sudden tense atmosphere. His lover didn’t say a thing about it earlier, and the fact that he waited for Zayn to speak up worried him a bit. Zayn headed toward his room opening the door, and gasped when he saw the black stuffed animal laying on his bed.

“Please tell me it’s from Marc, Niall told me about your date so just tell me he left it here before your date”

Harry was behind him speaking softly, his voice wobbled as they stared at the offending teddy bear. Niall cleared his throat from the living room waiting for some explanation.

“It’s not from Marc.”

The low whisper rang like a loud gong in the flat, Zayn went in his room and grabbed gently the furry black bear. It was the same one from a year ago at the fair, this one was obviously new but it still held the same painful memory.

“What’s happening, Haz?”

Niall stood by the door wrapping a reassuring arm around Harry’s waist. The man shook his head eyes glowing with sadness and anger. Liam didn’t have any right to come to their home and play games. His bad feeling from earlier confirmed itself now.

“It was the first gift I gave him, at the fair. I won it at some stupid game”

Zayn held tightly the bear in his hand, his golden eyes burned with tears. His chest seemed suddenly heavy and his lungs air-depraved. Liam didn’t have any right to play with his mind, Marc’s genuine flashed in his eyes. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted to scream at Liam and throw the bear away. However his arms moved by their own free will and held close the stuffed animal against his broken heart.

The memories didn’t fade away like he thought, the pain was still there like the first day Liam left. The bear was a bitter reminder of what they had, the poisoned relationship seemed like a match made in heaven at those blissful moments.

Niall watched sadly his friend hug the bear and cry his heart out, he seemed so happy a minute ago. There wasn’t anything they could do except stand by his side and help though the painful moments.

“I guess that Liam is back in the game then”

Harry whispered wearily resting his head against Niall’s shoulder. Zayn sobbed wiping his tears with his sweater sleeve.

“We talked at the show, yesterday”

“What?!”

Niall widened his blue eyes processing Zayn’s confession while Harry almost screamed next to him. The brunet sat on his bed looking up at them through tearful eyes.

“He apologized, and stuff”

Zayn winced at his own shaken voice, the previous night events replayed in his mind. The broken words, Liam kneeling and crying, then the kiss with Marc. Everything shifted so quickly and suddenly, it made him dizzy.

“Apologized and stuff? You’re not seriously considering his words, yeah?”

Harry squatted between Zayn’s legs, his hands gripped his knees for support. He stared at Zayn with worry and disbelief. Niall in the other hand only leaned against the doorframe waiting patiently for his answer.

“I don’t know, he said stuff and then cried, kneeled. I don’t know what to think anymore, Haz. Then Marc and I kissed, and we’re now together. All of sudden everything changed”

Zayn bowed his head waiting for Harry’s angry outburst but nothing came, surprisingly a hand stroked gently his hair and a careful voice chased away his worries.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Zee. However I can tell you that Liam is bad news, and will only play you once more. Marc is better, and will make you happy”

The bed sank by his right, soon arms wrapped him in a tight familiar hug. Niall kissed his hair rocking them a bit. Harry acted like a protective mama bear while Niall always soothed him down, his kindness was overwhelming.

“We will support you no matter what, Zaynie. But please don’t let Liam break you all over again”

This time it was Niall’s voice that echoed softly in the room. Zayn sobbed hugging close the bear, the reminder of another peaceful life. He was content with his current life, but his heart ached as the void once again shifted in his soul.

“So Marc and you are together?”

Harry sat on the floor grinned weakly and attempting to ease the tense atmosphere. However his smile didn’t quite reach his green eyes, they were tainted with concern.

“Yeah, we talked about it earlier”

Zayn breathed slowly, accent thick on his tongue. He was relieved at the change of subject, he needed more time to face the music and act properly. Liam still invaded his thoughts, unlike Marc who was a safe haven in the back on his mind. He knew he shouldn’t play with the man’s feelings if they weren’t reciprocated, but he wanted to believe that he could move on. He wanted the man to be his salvation, and cleanse his skin from Liam.  

For once in his life, he wanted to be selfish and put himself above everything.

++

At the upper side of the town, Liam grinned smug eyeing the painting on the wall. It didn’t seem to mock him anymore, because now he was determined to get back what was his. Slowly but surely he will insinuate himself in Zayn’s life.

“So what? You’re going to gift him shits until he loves you again?”

Liam shook disapprovingly his head, staring at Louis who was once again sprawled on his couch. He wondered why they bothered buying two flats when they clearly spend all their waking time in his.

“Not shit, Lou. They’re reminders”

“And you think it’s wise to remind him how you played him all along?”

The question stung for being truthful, it was a dangerous game because the gifts could recall Zayn happy moments or quite the opposite. He didn’t have any other choice anyway, it wasn’t like he could just fuck Zayn into loving him again and keep him in his flat forever.

“Do you have any better plan?”

Liam sat on his unconsciously designed armchair since Louis claimed the couch, he sipped his whiskey slowly. The pleasant burn of the liquor helped him think somehow. Louis rolled his eyes not answering his question.

“That’s what I thought, anyway how was work?”

Liam grinned laying back on in the comfortable armchair, Louis rambled about how tiring it was to own restaurants, his voice echoed in the empty flat filling the cold silence. Liam hummed along not really listening to the complaining speech, his mind was elsewhere.

His body relaxed gazing at the sleeping city outside. A smile stretched his lips as his mind wandered far away from his flat.

+

_…(Flashback)…_

 

Liam laughed out loud as he watched Zayn try his best to stand straight on his borrowed ice skate. The date in theory seemed nice but now he felt kind of guilty to have dragged Zayn along. The man clearly was struggling to just stand up.

“Stop laughing and help me, you wanker!”

The playful angry shout only worsened Liam’s laughter, he skated easily toward Zayn and held his hand tightly before taking his boyfriend with him around the icy surface.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

Zayn smiled nodding his head and moved closer to hug Liam instead of just holding his hand. It was nice indeed, even if he didn’t know a thing about ice skating and how to properly stand on his own two feet.

“Eager much?”

Liam chuckled wrapping his arms protectively around Zayn, the frail body pressed against his for anchor. It felt amazing, even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself. Zayn was surely the most handsome man and beautiful soul he ever saw.

“It’s nice only when I skate with you”

Zayn mumbled against Liam’s chest looking up at him. His smile was bright and genuine, it sparked a fire in Liam’s belly. He leaned in and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s soft lips.

“Who’s eager now?” Zayn moaned lowly letting Liam’s tongue in, and not caring about the hundred people around them. Liam responded by holding him closer and gripping tight his neck with his left hand.

The world seemed to fade away for Zayn, the loud laughter and conversations around them became background noises. His hands gripped Liam’s shirt reciprocating the kiss. He didn’t want the day to end, the feeling to go away. Happiness nested in his heart and didn’t seem on its way out any time soon.

Liam groaned softly breaking the kiss still holding close the brunet, his heart was hammering in his chest and he didn’t want to think too much about it. He was sure it would lead him to unwanted answers, they just had to stick to the plan and everything would be fine.

“Wanna take this elsewhere?”

Zayn mumbled tongue daring out to lick his swollen lips, chasing the remaining of Liam’s taste. His boyfriend beamed shaking negatively his head.

“No way you’re escaping learning how to ice skating, Malik!”

Liam moved away taking once again Zayn’s hand and showing him the right moves. The brunet pouted for good measures but still did as the taller man said.   

_…(End flashback)…_

+

Liam shifted in his seat, the date was one of his favorite. They spent the night ice skating then went back home to make love. It was cheesy but he loved it, even though at that moment his intentions weren’t at all honest.

The date was Louis’ idea because it was cheap and hopelessly romantic just what Zayn craved for. Liam’s heart stung at the fact, however the memory was still one of his cherished one.

“I am going home, mate”

Louis yawned covering his mouth with his hand, he stood up without any further words and left the flat. Snow began to fall again on the city painting it white, Liam sighed picturing Zayn in his tiny apartment with Harry and Niall.

His gigantic penthouse seemed once more too cold for him. He stood up and went straight to his bedroom not caring about eating dinner at all. He just wanted to lay in bed and think about his next move. Maybe ice skating with Zayn in winter would bring down some of his barriers, but Liam wasn’t fool enough to believe that his Ex would come willingly.

+

The morning came with a thunderstorm and a snow covered city. Harry stretched in his warm bed arms wrapping around Niall’s sleeping form. His phone buzzed on the night stand, in fact it was Zayn’s loud ringtone that woke him up first.

“’llo?”

A cheerful voice answered back over the line, it was Zayn’s older sister Doniya. He groaned passing a hand over his face to chase away the sleep dust.

“Hey Don, I guess you’re the one trying to wake the dead with Zayn’s phone?”

“Funny, Styles! Now tell me, are you free these days?”

Harry nodded before remembering the woman couldn’t actually see him. He moved away the covers and left quietly the room not wanting to wake his boyfriend.

“Yeah, only work. Why?”

“I am coming to visit, and maybe have a little evening learning from a certain best chef?”

Doniya giggled over the phone, Harry smiled at the proposition. She was just like him trying to make a name in the culinary world, her skills were stunning but she still had a long way to go before actually working like him in a prestigious restaurant.

“No problem, Don. Just text when you’re here so I can come and get you. Or Zayn”

Harry prepared the coffee machine holding his phone between his naked shoulder and cheek. His mind began working trying to place the woman somewhere in his schedules, he loved spending time with her. She was the total opposite of Zayn, her joyful energetic personality looked more like Niall than Zayn’s quiet and brooding nature. It fitted the artist side, he thought grinning.

The conversation stretched a few minutes longer, planning Doniya’s visit. Her soft voice reminded Harry of his mother, he mentally made a note to call her soon.

“What was that about?”

Zayn startled Harry from his thoughts, he took a seat at the tiny kitchen table rubbing sleepily his eye. Harry put down his phone and poured them some coffee.

“Doniya is coming this week”

He informed his friend who only shrugged his shoulders sipping his coffee. Harry chuckled at how Zayn rolled pleasantly his eyes while he drunk the bitter beverage.

“I guess she was the one wreaking havoc by calling me earlier”

Zayn yawned thinking about checking his phone later, and call back his sister. The ringtone wasn’t enough to wake him but the sweet smell of freshly made coffee was all he needed to leave his warm bed.

“Yeah, that’s Don for you. Anyway, don’t forget the dinner tonight!”

Harry jogged toward his room with his coffee mug. Zayn sighed sipping again from his mug, the dinner was like a family thing he couldn’t escape. Not that he wanted to anyway, his previous Wednesday dinner was spent alone in a fancy restaurant, while now he had a second family to spend the night with, and even a boyfriend to bring.

He chuckled hearing Harry trying to wake Niall in their bedroom, the blond was usually was a morning person but lately his work tired him too much to have proper sleeping habits, or even step out of the bed without his boyfriend forcing him to.

Zayn left the kitchen heading toward his room, it was time to get ready and face the day. His lessons only started at nine, but he still had too many things to take care of because of his art show and paintings.

And his bank called the previous day, he hoped it wasn’t about money problem. He had enough with his part-time job, and his sold paintings. Maybe they just wanted to talk about new offers, he thought dismissing the idea quickly. He had to pass by at the end of the day, if he had time anyway.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Doniya coming? What's the deal with the bank? WHO'S SMUTT ARE WE GONNA READ ABOUT?!!
> 
> Let's freak out until the next chapter is out ! @_@


	11. Strong wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be sporadic. Meaning I could continue the update everyday or every three days. NEVER EXCEED a week between each chapter! pinky promise.
> 
> Check out [The King's renegades ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6069001)

** **

**CH.11. Strong wind**

_I want to lay down my world on a piece of paper_

_Let my words sparkle through my fingertips and show you that all along it was about you_

 

Zayn stormed in the spacious lobby heading straight to the elevator. His heart raced with anger and something else he didn’t want to acknowledge. The doorman eyed him suspiciously as he pushed over and over on the call-button of the elevator.

He came straight after his meeting with the banker, not caring about the late hour or the freezing weather he didn’t dress for. The glassy cage opened up and he stepped in huffing at the ridiculous display of wealth. He could see the whole snowed city as the elevator climbed up to the desired floor.

It was overwhelming to be so high above the ground and clearly see it through the spotless glass. A beep startled him from his contemplation, the doors opened again and let him on a floor which only had four penthouses.

Zayn took out the wrinkled piece of paper the banker gave him and checked the number of the flat to be sure. His legs suddenly felt heavy as he approached the door and rang the doorbell. He rolled his eyes recognizing some classical music as it alerted the owner.

The door opened slowly revealing a very puzzled Liam on the other side, Zayn pushed him angrily aside and went in unceremoniously.

“What the fuck are you trying to do?!”

Zayn spat furiously eyes shooting daggers at Liam, who only closed the door and went further in in his living room.

“What did I do?”

He spoke with a soft voice not wanting to upset his Ex more, even though he already knew the reason behind the sudden late visit. He was pleased to have Zayn in his flat, even for just a yelling contest.

“Imagine my surprise when my bank explained in details why I should be a VIP-whatever because suddenly I am rich. So again what the fuck are you trying to do?”

Liam bit his lip suppressing a laugh, Zayn was shouting at top of his lungs clenching his fists. In his opinion, the brunet looked more like a raging kitten than the frightening man he wanted to be.

“I gave back what I took with the interests, babe. I already told you last time”

Zayn fumed tears stinging his eyes, he didn’t want money and Liam still didn’t get the hint. He watched as the taller man leaned against the couch crossing his arms over his chest and waited for his next outburst.

“I don’t want your money, not a penny. It was never mine in the first place, Liam. I was a fucking whore, other rich men like you paid me so no I don’t want it back”

Liam clenched his jaw hearing the words pouring out Zayn’s lips. Suddenly his past as a sugar baby twisted his guts, the fact that other men laid their filthy hands on the brunet made his skin crawl. He didn’t see Zayn as a whore, and never wanted to hear the word again.

“Don’t fucking say that about yourself. It’s all yours now, I won’t take it back”

Zayn sneered at Liam rolling his eyes, he made peace with his past and seeing Liam act all jealous made him softly laugh. He didn’t have any right to tell him what to do, or even stand before him, whatever he was trying to do surely wouldn’t be in his liking.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, and stay out of my life like you so perfectly did for a year. Or is it another plan of yours? What do you want this time, _babe_?”

Liam bit his tongue calming down his anger, he knew Zayn was provoking him and acting on impulse. He didn’t want to fall in his game, and spend the night fighting when he could surely try to win him over since the brunet bothered to came all the way up to yell.

“Take the money, do whatever you want with it, babe. All I want is a second chance like I told you that night. And I am sure that boyfriend of yours wouldn’t like you being here, all alone with me”

Zayn frowned staring at Liam as he left his spot and approached him slowly like he was some kind of a prey. A smirk stretched his plump lips while he talked lowly dropping his voice a level and making it deeper and huskier.

“What the fuck Marc has to do with this? It’s all about you and your damn chance, what about that teddy bear anyway?”

Liam chuckled, every time he took a step forward Zayn would move back letting some distance between them. Soon enough he would have him trapped against the wall.

“Marc is his name then, why did you come here when you could have just told the bank to call me?”

Zayn glared suddenly stopping as a cold surface collided with his back, Liam was right he could have told the bank to call and settle things but he chose to be there. Liam smirked smug as realization struck in the golden eyes.

“You’re shaking” Liam put his hands on each side of Zayn’s head leaning in and whispering the words against his ears. Two hands pushed weakly on his chest making him chuckle darkly.

“I am going to fuck you now”

Zayn snapped his eyes open not even knowing when he closed them in the first place. Liam’s warmth spread through his thin shirt, it was tempting and almost irresistible. The words banged in his head bringing back their first time, his jean felt tight suddenly. He breathed deeply thinking about his sweet loving boyfriend.

Liam bit his lip tilting his head to the side watching carefully as the wheels of Zayn’s brain loudly cringed. His golden eyes were wide open glowing with anger and lust.

“You know you want it, babe”

Zayn snapped out of his trance pushing Liam harder but still the man didn’t bulge only laughed darkly. His right hand moved from the wall and tugged painfully at his hair making him look up.  Oddly enough Zayn didn’t feel frightened, his belly burned with a familiar desire.

“You shouldn’t have come here, I am gonna ruin you”

Liam leaned in crashing harshly his lips on Zayn’s, he pressed the brunet harder against the wall and dug his fingers in his cheeks forcing him to open his mouth. Suddenly a jab of pain shot from his bottom lip, Zayn bit him hard and only let go when he broke the skin.

“ _Let go_ ” Zayn growled lips shining with spit and blood. His tongue dared out licking the metallic mix, Liam only sneered kissing him again and not minding his wounded lip. The hands previously on his chest wrapped around his neck grabbing his hair.

“I am going to fuck you, Zee. Either you submit or let this little game go on to appease your conscious”

“I am not a cheater”

Zayn snarled locking his eyes with Liam’s. His words made Liam sneer again, seeing that the brunet’s leg was shamelessly wrapped around his thigh pressing them closer.

“Whatever you say, babe”

Liam said smirking knowing that he was won the battle, his lips went straight to the brunet’s neck planting kisses and sucking lightly on the tan skin.

“No marks”

Zayn moaned arching his back, it was so long since he got physical with anyone. Having Liam’s hands roam over his body, and his lips claim him again felt like heaven. His mind only focused only Liam between his thighs forgetting all about the past, and his new boyfriend.

Liam grinned undressing quickly his lover, almost ripping his clothes. He didn’t leave any visible hickeys on the neck, but he was determined to mark the body all over. If Zayn wanted to have sex with Marc, he would have some explaining to do.

“I love you, Zee”

Zayn fluttered his eyes open glaring at Liam as he kissed chest and mouthed the offending words against his burning skin. He didn’t want them, they ruined the moment. It was a lie he grew tired of. His hands grabbed Liam’s quiff and forcing him to look up, he then kneeled with him going to the floor.

“Don’t fucking talk, and never say those words. Not right now”

He snarled with a frightening calm tone before kissing Liam, sucking harshly on his wounded lip. He smirked hearing the moan of pain and pleasure.

 A few minutes later, they were sprawled on the parquet with Liam on top rubbing his hard cock against Zayn’s. His hands wandered on the naked body underneath, while Zayn clawed at his back leaving red long scratches. Liam knew all too well what his lover was trying to do, he never was so violent during sex. Now he clawed, bit and sneered each time Liam tried to talk preventing him from pronouncing any word.

Liam didn’t mind the painful bites Zayn inflicted him when he confessed his love, it was better than nothing. Zayn was lashing out and he wanted to take in all his anger until there was none left.

Except for moans, the brunet didn’t say a word going along with the sex but never replying back to Liam.

The taller man prepped him as best as he could, neither of them cared about taking time or slowing down. He spat in his palm spreading it over his cock before positioning it at Zayn’s entrance. The brunet met his eyes giving a silent agreement. It would surely hurt to go in dry but he wanted the pain, and the soreness.    

Liam waited a few seconds for his lover to adjust, and not to come right away. The tight warm hole was clenching hard around his shaft, making it impossible to breath.

Zayn squirmed trying to move his hips, still stubbornly not saying a word. Liam sunk deeper holding himself up with his left arm while the other held up Zayn’s left leg allowing him to pound harder and easily.

“You’re fucking stubborn”

Liam wanted to snap at Zayn’s lack of words however it came out as a loud raspy moan. He shifted changing the angle and pounded right on his lover’ prostate.

“I fucking hate you”

The harsh words made Liam wince burying his head in the crook of the tan neck. He knew Zayn surely hated him after what he’d done, but it still stung to hear it out loud while he was buried deep inside his body. As if his Ex didn’t care about the position they were in, viciously spitting the venomous words.

Zayn whimpered feeling the thick cock split his insides open at every thrust, he knew the words hurt Liam and it was all he wanted. He didn’t want his Ex to see through his cracked mask and witness his pain and feelings.

“I love you, Zee. I bloody don’t care if you hate me, as long as I can have you”

Liam straightened his posture meeting the golden eyes, punctuating his words with hard long thrusts. If Zayn really hated him, he wouldn’t be spread wide open for his cock. He knew the brunet well enough to acknowledge it was just an act to not hurt again.

After the confession, they didn’t talk anymore only focused on their release, which didn’t take long. Zayn shouted spilling his come between their sweaty chests, while Liam groaned as the inner walls squeezed around his throbbing cock, before filling the hole with white long ribbons.

Zayn pushed him over and sat up leaning against the wall. He looked up at the high ceiling slowly coming down from his orgasm.

“I hate you, Liam”

He mouthed breathlessly accent thick, unlike the previous time Liam only laughed out loud at the words sitting up too and eyeing amusedly Zayn.

“My come is dripping from your ass, babe. That’s everything but hate”

Zayn widened his golden eyes looking down between his open legs, he didn’t notice until now that they didn’t use any condom. Liam laughed harder watching closely his reaction. The brunet was back against the wall, legs spread wide open letting him see the abused red hole, and the white come pouring from inside.

“How many did you fuck when you were with me?”

Zayn bit his lip asking the question, he wanted and feared the answer at the same time. Liam tensed all playfulness long forgotten, the brunet didn’t know about Sophia, and wouldn’t ever hear about it.

“None”

Liam whispered the word softly, he could clearly see the relief on his lover face. He broke up with the Sophia a long time ago, and their affair was a mistake now that he thought about it.

“How many after you left?”

Zayn stared at Liam, for the first time letting down his cold behavior and wanting real answers. His Ex avoided his gaze passing a hand though his messy hair.

“Too many, I tried to forget you”

Liam remembered the dark days he spent after leaving, he drank too much and slept around trying to convince himself he wasn’t gay nor in love with his prey. They were his darkest days back then.

Zayn chuckled humorlessly eyes shining with tears, while Liam spent his year sleeping around he was a broken mess not even able to stand up alone if it wasn’t for his friends. The idea of sleeping with someone didn’t even cross his mind.

“Say something”

Liam moved closer wiping the bitter tears on his lover’s cheeks. He didn’t see the appeal in lying and saying he spent his months in a cold empty room while he spent it having sex with any willing body. The void in his heart grew wider each time he shared his bed with some faceless stranger.

“Did you bottom?”

The question surprised them both, Zayn flinched from Liam’s touch finding comfort in leaning against the freezing wall. It cooled down his wrecked nerves.

“No, never”

Liam bit his lip taking in Zayn’s hurt features. His quiff was spiking in every direction, his skin shined with sweat and purple hickeys he possessively left. It was the truth, he never bottomed, the idea of doing so never seemed appealing, and the only person he wanted to have sex with was Zayn. All the other was cheap knock off, they never filled his mind like his lover never failed to do.

“Would you with me?”

Zayn stared at his Ex not showing any emotion, he wanted to hurt him, to inflict pain. Yet at the same time, he wanted his own pain to fade, to move on leave the past behind and see a better future with Marc. His boyfriend he just cheated on with Liam.

“Whatever you want, Zayn”

“Desperation never suited you” stated Zayn coldly,

Liam tried to bring the brunet closer but the man moved away standing up and gathering his clothes. The huge flat seemed tiny all of sudden, its air suffocating. Since Liam’s return, claustrophobia was his new found hobby apparently.

“I love you, Zayn. I will do whatever the fuck you want to have you back”

Zayn snickered at the pleading words, so much for Liam’s dominant behavior. A minute ago he fucking him raw on the floor not giving a care about anything but claim him, and now he was begging on the verge on kneeling again.

He dressed quickly wanting nothing more than flee the flat, and process the turn of events. He was supposed to yell at Liam, insult him and give back the money however now he was a cheater, and the worst there wasn’t any regrets heaving his chest. He enjoyed it and only thought of Marc at the end.

Liam put back his boxer, not feeling comfortable about being naked while Zayn was fully clothed. The brunet turned to leave when his eyes caught the huge painting on the wall in his living room.

“It reminds me of us, the day you told me about…”

The taller man began to explain not knowing where the urge came from. Zayn shook his head tears rushing down his cheeks all over again, he cut short Liam’s explanation. He knew all too well what it reminded his Ex, he spent weeks painting it after all.

“It’s fucked up, God really have a twisted sense of humor”

Zayn passed a hand through his hair trying to chase away the memory, Liam frowned confused by his words.

“I spent days painting it to get the memory out of my mind. I didn’t fuck around to forget you, I painted every moment we spent together to erase them from my memory”

Liam gasped looking back and forth between Zayn and the giant painting. It clicked in his mind as every piece of the puzzle perfectly fell in place. Every painting he saw from the artist reminded him of Zayn, because they represented their relationship.

Zayn passed him by leaving the flat without another word. Liam stared at the closed door falling on the ground, he wasn’t sad. His heart was racing from adrenaline, Zayn still loved him as much as before. The Monday show displayed the same sceneries over and over again, the man didn’t move on, and he still had every chance to get back what was his.

The night got better all of sudden, he stood up beaming at the painting. It was time to speed things up, and get Marc out of the picture for good.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoHoHo! What just happened?!


	12. Blizzard

** **

**CH.12. Blizzard**

_When all your memories collapse, when your world comes crashing down_

_Keep in mind only my love_

 

Zayn quickly left the building limping in the dark streets, he fled the flat as if death itself was after his life.  His hands wiped furiously his wet cheeks, tears didn’t seem to stop falling any time soon.

His body ached sore in all the wrong places, a reminder of the hideous thing he did. Guilt crushed his chest because he didn’t feel any regrets toward Marc. He cursed out loud at himself, not liking the salty water pouring from his eyes. Since Liam returned, it was all he seemed to do, cry and take the wrong decisions.

He hailed a cab thanking God that the car passed by, walking back home seemed exhausting especially after sex. He wanted to be in his bed, warm and away from the world. Yet his heart ached to go back in his tracks while his mind screamed for him to be reasonable and not do a repeat of the last year.

Liam’s words banged in his head not letting his thoughts in peace. His skin burned with his Ex’s touch, only wanting another go like some kind of addiction, his lips were swollen and bore an angry red from the kisses. He wanted to hate Liam, but all his heart managed to do was loving him even more.

Zayn groaned tugging at his hair messing them more, he wanted too many things at the same time. He wanted to hate Liam, to go back in his flat and spend the night in his arms, he wanted Marc there in the tiny smelly cab to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be all right. His mind was a mess, all thanks to Liam.

Liam wasn’t safe, he wreaked havoc in his body and soul. He was a blazing brazier consuming his life, then again it made him feel alive, not numb nor cold anymore.

Marc was safe, but never managed to wreck his senses in such way. However Zayn wanted the safe, wanted the constant in his life.

A few minutes later, the driver tapped against the plastic window separating them and snapped Zayn out his thoughts. He paid the man and left swiftly, hugging close his coat to his body. The weather just like his heart was all conflicted, there was a strong cold wind and snow at the same time. As if nature couldn’t chose between the two elements.       

He checked his watch seeing that after all it wasn’t even midnight, his friends were surely watching some movie at the time being. He didn’t feel like comforting them, sleep was all craved for before facing the consequences of his actions.

+

A few minutes later he opened the door of his flat, Harry looked up from the couch smile falling quickly as he saw Zayn’s hunched form. He stood up going straight to him.

“What’s wrong, Zee?”

Zayn only shook his head avoiding the worried green gaze. He didn’t have it in his heart to explain what happened, at the moment his body craved for his bed. And his mind was still racing with maddening thoughts.

“Not now, Haz. Please. We will talk tomorrow”

Harry bit his lip not saying a word as Zayn made his way to the bedroom. Something was definitely off, and deep inside he knew exactly what, admitting it was too frightening.

“He was with Liam”

The words had the sound of death sentence. Niall passed a hand through his blond quiff going to hug his boyfriend, as the man stood in the middle of the living room staring at Zayn’s closed bedroom door. Truthfully he saw it coming since Liam reappeared, they couldn’t do much about it. At the end of the day, it was Zayn’s life, and his choice to make.

“How are you even surprised, Haz?”

Harry snapped out his thoughts chuckling humorlessly. He wasn’t surprised at all, Zayn needed closure or something else he wasn’t too comfortable to admit yet.

“I am not surprised, babe. I am fucking scared”

Niall turned Harry around forcing the green gaze to meet his. His blue eyes watched his worried features, he acted more like a mother toward their friend than anything else. He didn’t blame him, after what Zayn had been though.

“Don’t be. It’s his choice, we just have to make sure he won’t collapse like last time”

Harry nodded burying his head in his lover’s neck and breathing in his comforting musky smell. It wasn’t their decision to make, even though he wanted Liam out of Zayn’s life for good. The prospect of facing all over again betrayal and take care of a broken soul wasn’t appealing, and scared him senseless.

“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

Niall held his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him to their bed. They needed some rest to face the next day, and maybe have a nice long talk with Zayn if the lad wanted to share his mind though.

+

The next day Zayn woke up with a headache and a sore body. There were deep purple hickeys all over his chest and inner thighs. The events of the previous night came rushing in his mind worsening his migraine. His crotch woke at the memories wanting release.

Zayn groaned throwing away the sheets and made sure to dress accordingly to hide all the hickeys. A high pitched voice echoed from the kitchen, apparently Doniya came sooner than expected. He headed toward the loud chatter, mentally preparing a speech about last night if his friends wanted answers.

“Finally Mr. Broodiness blessed us with his presence!”

Doniya giggled hugging close her little brother, who sighed in the embrace and buried deep his sleepy face in her long hair.  

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming this morning?”

Zayn let go of the woman smiling, he missed her too much. It had been a long time since she came to visit, or he went to their hometown. Another thing that changed since Liam, his family welcomed him back with open arms. Since he was no longer a glamorous whore as his father put it, they even called time to time to check on him.

It felt odd the first weeks but with time everything fell into place as if nothing happened in the first place. His father acted like a proud man talking about his art, while his mother showed pictures of him to everyone who wanted to see, her cultivated son in a famous university.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, and no it’s not morning, sleepyhead!”

Harry grinned putting down the lunch on the kitchen table and a mug of black coffee for his friend. He didn’t want to disturb the family reunion with questions, Zayn surely would come around and talk when ready. At least he hoped, they really needed to talk.    

“Thank you, Haz. Where is Ni?”

Zayn moaned happily as the bitter coffee burned pleasantly its way down. The flat was awfully quiet without the Irish lad, he swiftly checked the digital clock on the wall. It was almost noon, and he skipped his morning classes.

“He is at work, but he will have dinner with us tonight. And Marc asked about you, something about not answering the phone. I told him you were asleep”

Harry gave Zayn a pointed look, the said missed calls weren’t in the morning but late at night. Surely when the brunet was Liam, the curly headed man forced a smile as Doniya clapped her hands enthusiastically asking questions about Marc.

“He is my boyfriend, Don”

Zayn replied the invasive woman with a bored tone, the words felt like acid on his tongue. He had a boyfriend, a caring loving one. But his skin burned with Liam’s touch, and his cock stirred in his boxer remembering his Ex’s hand and possessive touch.

“Mom will be thrilled!”

Doniya smiled oblivious to the heavy stares between Harry and Zayn. Her mother complained about Zayn’s celibacy for months, and even helped Harry to set up blind dates, which were all in vain.

“Marc works with me, you will surely see him later when we will go to the restaurant”

Harry grinned but it didn’t reach his green eyes. He wanted to know what happened last night, however he couldn’t ask any question with Doniya there. The Malik family didn’t know what happened with Liam, and the reason behind Zayn’s change of career. They all welcomed him back, and were happy about it but never asked questions. They just were relieved to have back their son, and brother.

“Don, I will see you later, yeah? I still have class this afternoon”

Zayn smiled kissing his sister’s cheek before fleeing the room. Harry watched him like a hawk and obviously knew what was going on in his life. They needed to talk but not with Doniya there, and especially not until he thought about it alone, and set up his mind.

He took a quick shower wincing as he cleaned his abused hole, and got rid of the dry come on his thighs. Another reminder of Liam, he thought weary.

Zayn threw a last goodbye over his shoulder before leaving for Uni, the classes would be a nice distraction until he had to face reality again.

+

Marc hummed happily along with a song on the radio, the kitchen was crowded and Harry was due to arrive in the afternoon leaving him all the responsibility for the lunch. His phone buzzed in his pocket startling him from his task. He quickly retrieved it and unlocked it.

- _Free tonight, babe? Dinner with me and the lads? My sister will be there too_ -

He beamed typing a quick reply, Zayn finally responded and even invited him to meet his sister. Marc was determined to make a good impression on the Malik family, and win Zayn’s heart in the process. Their relationship was going strong each day, and his boyfriend slowly opened up to him.

- _Yeah, I will be there. Missed you_ -

Zayn bit his bottom lip reading the text, his heart sunk in his chest. It wasn’t a big deal for Marc to meet his sister, since Harry surely would introduce her before the dinner at his work place. However his boyfriend obviously didn’t know that, and took it as another step in their relationship.

The brunet passed a hand through his quiff, eying tiredly the professor as he explained something about the renaissance. His mind was elsewhere, between heaven and hell. Zayn typed a reply and put his phone away to at least listen to the last twenty minutes of the class.

- _Missed you too, can’t wait to see you_ -

The words felt strange, and were just another lie Zayn didn’t want to deal with for the time being. Safe was good, safe was all he needed. Marc would make him happy and never betray his trust.

A traitorous voice in his head reminded him that safe wasn’t what he wanted though. He wanted large possessive hands on his skin, harsh lips against his, and brown eyes to stare into.

Green was good too, but brown was all he craved for.

+

Liam chuckled as Louis stared at him with disbelief and an open mouth. The restaurant was buzzing with life, and animated conversations, enough to drown Louis’s gasp.

“You two fucked, just like that?”

Louis coughed awkwardly in his fist after an old woman glared at them. His Loud colorful outburst didn’t go unnoticed by the nearby tables.

“ _Yup_ ” Liam giggled stretching the ‘p’ sound. The previous night felt like a dream come true, he had back Zayn in his arms, and his life. Clearly he lad still put up some fight but in the end he submitted. The problem now was getting rid of the clueless boyfriend, Zayn was a stubborn man and obviously wouldn’t do a thing for the time being.

“Don’t ‘yup’ me, Payno! What about the boyfriend then?”

“We need to get rid of him and fast”

Louis sneered as Liam carried on with his plan. The man still didn’t learn his lesson after all, he shushed him with a hand wave.

“No plan, mate. If you do shit about him, Zayn would hate you, _again_. Just play with the cards you have and bluff or whatever”

Liam bit the inside of his cheek thinking over Louis’s words, he was right any plan would backfire. But there was no other way to get Marc out of the picture.

“Maybe if someone told him about Zayn and I, he will break up and stuff”

“And that someone is me, isn’t it?”

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend who only grinned wickedly. Obviously Zayn would take time before doing anything, and the risk was high that he wouldn’t do a thing, just carry on with his current boyfriend. However seeing Liam so full of life again was something he could lose an arm for.

“I will cut you a deal, mate. Let the time do its work, and if Zayn didn’t do shit after let’s say a week, then I will be up to whatever sick plan you cooked up”

Liam passed his tongue over his front teeth thinking, it was a nice deal and with Louis on his side he would certainly have his Ex back. And letting some time for Zayn was the least he could do.

“Okay, but a week then we make a move”

Louis nodded his head relieved, he prayed for Zayn to make the right choice. Liam wouldn’t take no for an answer, another thing that changed about him along the months. His late kind caring personality let place to a much darker persona, who went after what he wanted and never gave up until it was his.

\+             

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen from here?


	13. Warm breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there readers! PLEASE FEEDBACK, it really helps me know what you're feeling and inspire me to write more and better. 
> 
> FEEDBACK DAMNIT !

** **

**CH.13. Warm breeze**

 

The restaurant wasn’t crowded as expected for a Thursday night, Harry smiled guiding the little group to a large table in the back. Doniya grinned watching Zayn and Marc act all lovey dovey, it was the first time in a year that his little brother finally seemed calm and happy. Not brooding or angry with the world, it was refreshing and nice to witness.

Minutes later, they were all seated around the table engaging some conversation. Harry kept stealing glances at Zayn, he seemed happy however knowing the man for so long, Harry knew something was off. It wasn’t the brunet’s style to be this touchy with other people, even with Liam he didn’t feel the need to hold his hand every minute of the day. Zayn was clearly trying his hard to be all coupley with Marc, and the latter was oblivious to it.

 “So Marc, how did you meet Zayn?”

Doniya smiled eager to know the story behind the couple. Marc returned her wide smile beginning to tell her about the blind date, and of course omitting the major panic attack and the hospital trip. Zayn sighed grateful for his boyfriend, his family didn’t know about Liam and he didn’t want to tell them any time soon.

“Love at first sight then, so romantic”

Marc bit his lip nodding at the woman, however her innocent words iced Zayn’s blood. He stole a glance at his boyfriend noticing his red cheeks and nervous laugh, the brunet cursed mentally. Marc obviously had feelings and now was trying his best to get along with his sister, while all he did was sleep with Liam, and think about it all day long.

“How long are you planning on staying, Don?”

Harry interjected giving the woman his best fake smile, with full-on dimples. The previous conversation obviously made Zayn uncomfortable confirming what he already suspected. Niall by his left held his hand under the table giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Impatient to get rid of me, Styles?”

Doniya chuckled teasing the man, she loved how his cheeks turned slightly pink. Niall only grinned watching his boyfriend with what Doniya mistook for fondness, when it was all about worry.

The woman was clearly oblivious to the tense atmosphere, Zayn purposefully avoided Harry’s gaze, while Niall sat there trying his best to not let Harry voice out loud his thoughts, and there was Marc… Marc only gazed at their friend with sparkling green eyes, with a painfully familiar glow.

The conversation’s flow was all too easy for them to carry on, Zayn smiled all along and held Marc’s hand under the table. While Harry finally relaxed letting the night wash over his worried thoughts. Marc and Doniya as expected went along perfectly well, even teasing Zayn time to time.

Zayn forced a smile, even though it was all what he craved for months ago, now it felt insipid and tasteless. His heart wasn’t beating hard and fast when Marc held his hand, his skin didn’t tingle. There was only a familiar feeling, like holding Harry’s hand or Niall. Zayn bit his lip lost in his thoughts, all he felt toward the handsome man next to him was friendship. The realization didn’t even bother him anymore.

+

Later that night Zayn found himself on Marc’s couch watching a movie, his mind wasn’t at all following the story on the screen. All his thoughts were somewhere else, with brow eyes instead of a gorgeous candid green.

“You’re okay, babe? You seem off”

Marc smiled nuzzling his nose to the tan neck taking in the musky cologne. His arms wrapped around the frail waist hugging close Zayn to his body.

“Yeah, just tired. Long day’

Zayn smiled however it didn’t reach his eyes. His boyfriend was oblivious to his internal struggle, he nodded smiling brightly.

“Let’s call it a night and go to sleep?”

Marc bit his lip mentioning his bedroom, he didn’t hope for anything than cuddles. He promised Zayn to take it slow, and would never pressure him into having sex. The brunet nodded taking a deep breath and prayed that his boyfriend would attempt anything.

Zayn stood up following Marc closely behind, the bedroom was spacious with a queen size bed. They undressed to their boxers and went under the covers. Marc cleared his throat looking nervously at the brunet.

“I know we talked about taking it slow, but can I cuddle you at least?”

Marc bit his lip eyeing timidly Zayn, he wanted more from the man truth be told. His body was sinful and covered with so many tattoos. His tongue craved to trace them all, but his urges had to be tamed. He didn’t want to ruin what Zayn and him had over sex, the relationship meant to much.

Zayn chuckled sliding closer to the man and laid his head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. The contrast with his Ex seemed more obvious now, Liam had a hairy chest on which the brunet loved to trace patterns with his fingertips, while Marc’s skin was milky and hairless, and covered in moles.

“Zayn, can I tell you something? Don’t freak out, yeah?”

The brunet nodded rubbing unconsciously his stubble over Marc’s warm skin. He felt the torso rise and exhaled deeply before his boyfriend spoke with an hesitant tone.

“I know it’s early to say that kind of things, but I want you to know that I am falling for you, Zayn.”

Zayn snapped his eyes wide open trying his best to act nonchalant, it was unexpected and early indeed. However Harry warned him about Marc, the man always fell hard and fast. The brunet cursed mentally, everything just got more complicated now.

“You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know”

Marc stroked Zayn’s hair, and let the silence fall again in the room. His heart was beating fast and surely his boyfriend was able to feel it under his cheek. He wanted to come clean, and not hide the feelings. Lying and playing games never was his thing.

Zayn nuzzled in the crook of his neck and planted a kiss there. Marc smiled at the ceiling hugging close the warm body to his. He didn’t need any word, the simple affectionate gesture was a proof for him that his boyfriend accepted his feelings.

“’night, love”

Marc closed his eyes waiting for the sleep to come, while Zayn on the other hand was trying his best not to flee the room. His mind raced with too many thoughts, his boyfriend just admitted having feelings for him, and all he did was kiss his neck. Surely the gesture contented Marc, but in the wrong way because Zayn only did it to not speak. He didn’t know what to do, or how to act. Only yesterday night his Ex was pounding into him, and now he laid in bed with Marc.

That night sleep didn’t come at all, he spent the night in the arm of an oblivious loving man, while his mind was at a posh neighborhood wondering what to do next.

+

 

The next morning Zayn woke up early than usual, his body ached sore in all the wrong places. His eyes were painful as if sand was stuck inside, he only had an hour or so of sleep and that day he had a busy schedule.

He tiptoed in Marc’s room dressing quickly and not wanting to wake up the man. He looked a last time at the sleeping form smiling as Marc turned in the bed and hugged close a pillow. He was handsome, and so innocent. Zayn bit his lip feeling suddenly guilty for cheating, and yet didn’t regret it in the slightest.

Zayn quietly made him way out of the flat after leaving a note for his boyfriend to find on the nightstand. He hailed a cab and went back home. His mind was calm with no maddening thoughts whatsoever, the night with Marc eased some of his worries. Even though he only felt friendship toward the man, Zayn didn’t want to break up just yet.

He didn’t want to give Liam the satisfaction of winning so easily. The first time Zayn saw him at the show, his head raced with vengeance and ideas on how to do so. Take back the money, leave him with nothing, hurt Liam so badly than he couldn’t ever stand up again however everything turned into smoke when Liam knelt crying in front of him.

Zayn hated that part of himself, the weak still in love with his Ex. He wanted to rip his heart out and throw it in some deep ocean and never hear of love ever again.

Then there was Marc, so loving, kind, sweet. The man deserved more than to be cheated on, and lied to. Zayn knew it and still didn’t manage to feel regrets or call it off with him. For once he wanted to be selfish, and think only of himself.

Marc was safe and would never hurt him while Liam could make his skin burn and his soul thrive. He wanted to have both, even though his reason screamed for him to make a choice.

But the sweet flower didn’t know yet that fate always made choices for the hesitant ones that took too long to make up their minds. In his oblivious selfish seek for happiness, he only needed to wait and witness it with his own surprised golden eyes.   

Fate was funny that way…

+

The driver snapped Zayn out of his thoughts, the brunet didn’t even realize they were there. He paid the man feeling a strange sense of déjà-vu as a cold breeze blew in the street.

Minutes later, he went in his flat finding his sister and friends in the kitchen eating breakfast and speaking loudly.

“Look who’s doing the famous walk of shame!”

Doniya teased eyeing up and down her little brother. She stood up putting her arm around Zayn’s shoulders kissing him right on the left cheek.

“Was it good?”

Niall wriggled his eyebrows doing some crude gesture with his hand and cheek, mimicking a blow job. Harry playfully hit the back of his head grinning at the innuendo. However he knew all too well Marc, he would never tempt anything yet.

“Hell! That’s some wild hickey!”

Doniya pulled down a bit Zayn’s shirt revealing the purple hickey on his chest. The brunet cursed mentally for not having worn something with a collar. He totally forgot about Liam’s marks over his chest, and only his sister would feel no shame on tugging on his shirt to see more.

“Leave him be, Don. I think he deserve some time off, it had been a very long time since he got laid”

Harry teased with a fake playful tone, changing quickly the subject. Zayn shot him a grateful gaze before sitting next to his sister. Harry bit his lip not wanting to admit just yet the origin of said hickey, Zayn hide it well the previous day.

Now he thought of it, the brunet covered his entire body the day before. Usually he only wore a boxer and a shirt for breakfast, but yesterday he dressed in a full on pajama with a sleeve shirt.

“So what are you planning on doing today?”

Zayn smiled at his sister sipping his black coffee, he craved for the bitter beverage to waken his sleepy brain. 

“Actually I am going back today”

Doniya bit in her pancake looking apologetically at her little brother. She had a fun day with his Harry at the restaurant, and even got the chance to meet Zayn’s boyfriend and have dinner with him. Her mom would want every tiny detail about it.

“So early?”

Zayn pouted resting his head over Doniya’s shoulder. He wanted more time with her, but she surely had responsibilities to go back to. The dinner was nice, and they caught up. Even though he purposefully omitted and never mentioned Liam.

“I wanted to check up on you, and the parents are fed up with your busy schedules bullshit. You’ve to come home soon, like next week end or something”

Doniya gave him a pointed look, their parents were annoyed by Zayn never visiting. Lately he seemed too busy to actually take time and go see his family. Zayn smiled eyes shining with happiness, “ _home”_ had a nice ring to his ears.

“Don’t worry he will come, I will drag him there if I have to”

Harry beamed as Doniya nodded her head. The man was like a brother to Zayn, she didn’t know exactly how they met but for a year Harry and even Niall felt like a new addition to their already big family.                  

“Then it settled!”

The conversation went on and Doniya invited the couple for the week end too. Her parents wouldn’t mind the guests, and they loved the lads. The men always took care of her little brother and brought him back home when he didn’t have the courage to face his family. It had been a year but felt like years ago. Now the family was reunited with no missing member at the parties or gatherings.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut is coming AGAIN, so who's gonna have sex? ;-) 
> 
> Harry and Zayn are going to have a 'talk', and a MAJOR flashback is coming your way in two chapters! Are you ready?


	14. Wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! FEEDBACK please :)
> 
> I mean why this story only has 55 Kudos? :'( 
> 
> Anyway, please comment and let me know what you think. :)

** **

**CH.14.Wildflowers**

 

Doniya left shortly after the breakfast followed by Niall who went to work. Harry sat at the kitchen table staring without a word at Zayn, waiting for the man to say something and explain himself.

“I went to see Liam”

Zayn laid back in his chair wetting his lips, and anticipating his friend’s angry outburst or disappointed stare. However once again Harry surprised him but speaking with a low tone passing a hand through his untamed curls.

“I know, but why?”

Harry rested his elbows on the wooden table watching Zayn’s features. He already knew the lad was there, even a blind man would see through the nervous demeanor and now shining deep purple hickey.

“He gave me back the money, the double to exact”

“What?!”

There it was, the loud outburst Zayn was waiting for. Harry stood up overturning his chair, his large hands flattened on the table as he leaned on it.

“What the fuck is he trying to do now?”

Zayn passed a hand through his already messed up quiff, he wanted to spill out everything to his friend but fear tied his tongue. Fear of hearing a truth he didn’t want, Liam surely was up to something and the brunet didn’t believe a bit all the apologies and love confessions.

“I will give it back, Haz. I don’t want to be a whore all over again, I felt so dirty just by looking at the bank account”

Harry sighed knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. After Liam’s departure, Zayn spent his time thinking and hating his previous life, he spent nights crying himself to sleep. A _whore_ was a word he hated the most, the brunet kept describing himself with it for months, however it ceased after his homecoming with his family.  

And now it was brought to life all over again because of Liam, he hated the man even more and felt powerless to the weary speech Zayn was spilling.

“You’re not that, Zee. Please stop saying that word”

Zayn smiled weakly, deep inside the shame and guilt never left. His previous life choices weren’t as smart as they seemed to be once he thought about it. His family abandoned him, he didn’t have any friend back then. The consequences were so heavy, and still he didn’t bring himself to leave. Only Liam’s fraud knocked some sense into his greedy brain.

“I am still giving it back though. And if he doesn’t accept it, I will just donate it or something. It was never mine in the first place”

Harry sighed nodding his head slowly, he lifted up the chair setting it back in its place at the table. He glanced at the street cursing mentally at the falling snow, he had to work in less than an hour and the weather would surely worsen when night would come.

“What about Marc?”

He bit his bottom lip standing a few meters away from Zayn, the work only reminded him of his friend and the relationship he had with the brunet. Marc was so much better than their previous back stabbing friend, and Harry knew deep inside that somehow Zayn made his choice, it would only take some major drama to bring it to the surface and face the music.

“I like him”

The three words stung as Zayn pronounced them, it was a white lie. He really liked the guy but in a friendly way, he wasn’t ready yet to confess the truth. Marc comforted him, and made his heart calm while all Liam did was wreak havoc in his mind. Safe was good.

Zayn cringed at the word “ _safe_ ”, it was all he thought about when Marc was in his mind. It was a dull insipid word to describe a partner with. However Liam was red, for the passion that buzzed in his veins, for the hatred that spiked his skin and Red for something he wasn’t quite comfortable with just yet.

“I slept with Liam Wednesday night”

Harry leaned against a wall watching carefully Zayn speak, he just confirmed what the tall man already suspected. Zayn looked up from his hands to his friend, again no angry shouts only sadness in the green eyes.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Zee. He is bad news, and you’re playing a dangerous game here. Again, what about Marc?”

Zayn nodded his head processing the words. Liam was indeed bad news, he betrayed him and now surely was plotting something else. However the brunet felt a familiar pull toward the man, something irresistible, a guilty attraction.

“Marc is safe”

“Marc isn’t safe or else, Marc is human and has feelings for you, Zee”

Harry spoke with a low tone, stretching his words accent thick on his tongue. He knew all too well what Zayn was doing, and didn’t like it. Marc was for comfort, while Liam was the hot ex in the picture that Zayn couldn’t prevent having sex with or feelings for that matter.

Marc was his friend too, and he just couldn’t sit back and let Zayn hurt the man. He deserved better, just like the brunet deserved someone better than Liam.

“I know but…”

The doorbell cut short Zayn’s words, Harry sighed cursing the newcomer under his breath. They were finally talking and now maybe Zayn would flee and avoid any real talk for a while. Denial was one of his flaws after all, along with cheating thought bitterly Harry as he opened the door.

+

Half an hour later Harry left the flat to work while Zayn remained in his spot, and stared at the massive bouquet of wildflowers that the delivery man brought earlier.  

“ _Do what feels right_ ”    

Harry’s last words of advice echoed in his mind, as he just sat there playing the card that came with the colorful flowers. He didn’t know what felt right, or didn’t want to acknowledge it.

- _We’re meant to be_

_Love you_

_Liam.P_ -

Zayn scoffed at the words, the tiny piece of paper felt like burning his fingertips. “ _Meant to be_ ” was a huge assumption to make, and yet it didn’t sting like it should have. Deep inside the brunet liked the words, liked Liam’s perseverance. A poisonous hope to have more twisted around his heart making it almost impossible to correctly breathe.

He had to make a choice, being a two timer never was his thing. On that thought Zayn stood up and got ready to face the day. By the end of it he would have a talk with Liam, and finally let the past at its place.   

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the "talk" will be about ? *sniggers*
> 
> And Check out my new ZIAM underage story [ The Gorgeous Torch Ginger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6572605)  
> So much for a Hiatus, I couldn't resist writing it! LOL


	15. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again for another chapter!
> 
> This time I'm gonna do something I always yelled at other authors about. I am gonna be a bitch and only UPDATE when each one of you commented and kudos! BECAUSE HELL, I wanna know what the bloody hell you think about this story. 
> 
> Yes, I am an evil bitch for doing this, I confess. However dear reader when you read without feeding back, it kinda...hurts. 
> 
> Now go on and read.

****

**CH.15. Fireflies**

_There I am standing at the edge of my future, not wanting to let go of the past._

 

The day seemed to stretch endlessly as Zayn headed out of the Uni relieved that the classes were finally over. However it was still early to call it a day, the talk with Liam was still hanging over his head.

He quickened his pace through the crowded city streets, it was cold and dark because of the angry clouds above. Zayn sighed thinking about his speech, he had all the right words in his head at the moment.

 _You need to get out of my life_.

Liam had to leave him alone, the brunet didn’t understand what game his Ex was playing and didn’t want to.

 _Stop sending me gifts_.

The gifts had to go too, they only reminded him of a past he fought hard to forget. Even though a traitorous voice never failed to remind him that it wasn’t a past, but a possible future that the presents painted in his mind, it hurt even more.

 _I have a boyfriend_.

Marc was his boyfriend, he was kind and when time would come his feelings would morph into something more than friendship, Zayn just had to get Liam out of the picture first. Above all he didn’t want to lose the man because of betrayal, confessing was out of question.

 _What happened was a mistake_.

Zayn bit his bottom lip a little too hard at the thought, his night with Liam was a mistake. However it didn’t felt like it, his heart still beat hard at the memory, his skin burned with withdrawal. It was a mistake but didn’t feel like it at all.

 _I want you to_ _leave_.

The word tasted sore on his tongue for being a lie. He didn’t want Liam to leave again, and yet his presence wasn’t welcomed. Zayn passed a hand through his quiff, his mind was all messed up. He wanted to hurt Liam, yet feel the warmth of his body. He wanted revenge while wanting to let go of the past. He wanted the safety Marc provided, but Liam’s passion was all he craved for.

The speech was all made in his head repeating it over and over untiringly. Everything would be all sorted out in the following night, on that resolution Zayn headed toward Liam’s flat one last time.

+

Liam chuckled seeing a very familiar silhouette at the entrance of his flat building. The large bay window in the living room was useful after all.

“Zayn is coming”

Louis choked on his wine staring at Liam as he nonchalantly spoke the three words. He put down his glass and hurried next to his friend to see where their previous victim was.

“He is in the building, just saw him go in”

Liam grinned answering Louis’ worried glances, it would be the first time in a year that they would meet. And clearly Louis was nervous.

“Maybe I should leave”

Louis bit his bottom lip heart beating fast. He wanted to see the brunet to at least apologize, and maybe ask about Harry. However deep inside he knew if Zayn only heard his words would already be a big victory, which he doubted. He had so many apologies burning the tip of his tongue, dying to be voiced out.

“Why is he here anyway?”

Liam smiled at the question knowing exactly the reason behind the sudden visit, it was the flowers for sure. Zayn found another excuse to be in his flat and yell at him, and Liam was certain at the end of the yelling contest he would have his way with the man again. Zayn was deep in denial for now, and he was determined to patiently wait until the brunet finally faced the reality.  There were still feelings between them, it wasn’t only sexual.

“I sent him a gift again this morning”

Louis wasn’t really on board with what Liam had in mind, his friend was forcing Zayn’s hand in some way. Although he knew the reasons why, if only he had a chance with Harry, Louis knew he would have done worse.

A few minutes later the door rang announcing the visitor, Liam bit his lip trying to hold back his smile. Louis sighed waiting in the living room while his friend went to open the door.

+

Meanwhile at the other side of the town, in the more humble side, where there was no luxury cars in the parking lots, no bay window walls, no excessive wealth. The side where everybody knew everybody, and had an odd family atmosphere.

Harry smiled as he heard the front door open, his lover finally made it home. He left the kitchen where the dinner was cooking and went to Niall who was taking off his coat in the hallway.

“Hey”

Niall turned returning the smile, his body was aching from work and the long day. He craved for food and a warm bed.

“How was your day?”

Harry whispered hugging close his lover, taking in his musky scent. The man clearly needed a shower but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Long and tiring, you made dinner?”

Niall chuckled at the clingy behavior, his boyfriend liked physical proximity but at the time being it was more of an iron grip than a loving embrace.

“Yeah, I talked with Zayn this morning”

The blonde tensed finally catching on, Harry obviously was worried and needed comforted which explained the sudden suffocating proximity.

“Let’s take this to the living room then, love”

Harry nodded releasing Niall, and headed toward the couch. They had time to talk before the dinner would be ready. The taller man needed to voice out his thoughts.

“Like I said I talked with Zee, he had sex with Liam and has all his money back”

The couple was seated on the couch facing each other, Harry leant in resting his weary head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“When the hell all of that happened?”

Niall arched an eyebrow genuinely wondering when all the events took place, it had been only a week since Liam came back and already their life was a mess. Not theirs per say but Zayn’s, but the way Harry always would worry about the brunet, his problems became theirs as well.

“Wednesday night, when he came back late”

Harry scooped closer and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist. He couldn’t help but worry about Zayn, last time Liam pulled a scam on them hospitals and long nights were involved. He loved Zayn like a brother, he couldn’t stand there and just let Liam have his way again.

And there was Louis, the mastermind and ex-boyfriend.  The one that Harry apprehended meeting, the shorter man was still out of the picture for some reason.

“What about the money though? I am not really surprised by the sex part”

Niall stroked his lover’s long curls, trying his best to sooth his wrecked nerves. He genuinely wasn’t surprised that Zayn slept with Liam, it was expected. Before the whole fiasco, they were an inseparable pair, which explained their surprise when they heard about the betrayal. Liam was so possessive around the brunet, always at arm’s reach or had Zayn tucked in his embrace.

“Obviously Zayn don’t want it, and again talked about being a whore”

The blonde winced at the word, it was another nightmare of theirs. Zayn spent so many days blaming himself and using the degrading term.

“We’ve to do something”

Harry backed away from the embrace looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes, Liam already wreaked havoc in Zayn’s life. There was certainly something they could do.

“It’s not our battle to fight, Zayn has to take the decision by himself, love”

Niall addressed a reassuring smile to his lover, trying to persuade him with soft spoken words. It wasn’t indeed their battle, they just had to make sure that Zayn wouldn’t be hurt like the last time, that was all.

“I know but I can’t help but feel that I have to do something”

Harry passed a hand through his curls, he knew all too well that Zayn was a mature adult capable of handling himself. However as a friend, a brother he had to protect him. His guts twisted with fear about what Liam had in store for the brunet again. No matter how much he overthought the situation, no idea came to his mind to explain the sudden reappearance and Liam’s behavior.

He didn’t buy the apology speech or love confession Zayn told him about. Harry couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Liam only wanted Zayn back, it was too unbelievable. There was too much bad blood between them.  

Niall was about to talk when Harry’s phone rang loudly on the table. The man sighed checking the ID caller and bit his lip.

“It’s Marc”

Harry answered the call and kissed quickly his boyfriend before leaving the living room. He had to check on the dinner and Niall went to take a shower. The talk was finally over, there wasn’t anything they could do anyway. Spending hours talking about it wouldn’t resolve the problem.

Marc greeted Harry over the phone, talking animatedly about his idea about a romantic dinner with Zayn. The call was about seeking advices to make the night perfect, Harry forced a cheerful tone and spent the next half hour with his friend over the phone planning a night for Zayn, while the latter was God knows where. Surely with Liam, he thought wearily.

Marc definitely deserved better, and Zayn obviously was playing a dangerous game. Then again it wasn’t his choice to make, Harry was determined to protect Zayn even if it meant loosing Marc in the process.        

+

Zayn took a deep breath stepping out of the glassy elevator. His legs numbly took him to the familiar flat, his heart beat fast as he knocked on the door. He stood in the hallway waiting for the owner to let him in, he bit his bottom lip hearing footsteps at the other side of the door.

He rubbed his sweaty hands over his black coat, and straightened his posture. It was time to stop playing, and face the music.

However he mistook the light at the end of the tunnel for being the end, when it was only fireflies glowing in the dark. The end wasn’t near at all, the game just began without him knowing.

Life was funny like that…   

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By life we all know it means 'the writer'... 
> 
> I got you on your toes with that damn talk, huh? *grins*
> 
> As you noticed there is no flashback again, because there is a major one coming your way. The one where it all began.


	16. The talk

**This isn't a chapter but a character and story talk that everybody needed to set things straight.**

**OoO**

**Character talk**

 

**_Liam_ **

So everyone actually hates this ‘ _Liam_ ’ character version. You all say the same thing that he is a **_‘smug asshole’_**. People, of course he is. What did you expect from someone who used another innocent being for his own interests, stole his every possessions, _even his clothes_ and you know how Zayn was proud of his ‘Hugo boss’ suits.

He betrayed him in the worst way possible that is his true nature, a backstabbing possessive selfish kind of man.

And the worst? He didn’t come back to genuinely apologize to Zayn, no he returned because he couldn’t handle the pain anymore. He loves Zayn, so Liam wants him back to ease the pain, wants to own him all over again.

He could have called, left a letter, or made a brief appearance months ago. Or at least check on Zayn once, and if he did he would have seen how much of destruction and agony was caused by their plan.

Yet he only showed up a year afterward, after trying everything to forget Zayn. When he couldn’t, Liam came back to take the brunet back.

The feelings of love are real, but his intentions were never good. That is how selfish Liam is in this story.

However remember he didn’t agree easily in the beginning, reality only made him cruel. He needed money, and did his best, to not to say his worst, to have it.

So again, how did you expect something good from him?

+++

**_Zayn_ **

Zayn is an innocent man here. Yes, he was a sugar baby, some version of a luxury whore. But every prostitute has a story, a painful one behind all the sex and reckless behavior.

He needed money to pursue his studies, for all the college people out there, for all the struggling people, if you found the right somehow clean way to become rich, what would you do?

What I am trying to say is even if he manipulated all those people for money, he was still somehow innocent. He believed in soulmates and real love, that how Liam got him in the first place.

And the question is -from all of you-; _why Zayn keeps coming back to Liam?_

Zayn is in love with Liam, he was his first real genuine love. And Liam without knowing reciprocated those feelings. Despite the plan and all, they had something real there.

Everybody has a weakness, for Zayn it’s Liam.

We see it in movies, with our friends, in our own life, we do sometimes things we shouldn’t. Just like Zayn is human, his feelings overcome everything else when with Liam.

He really loves Liam, just like Liam really loves him. So here the real question is; “ _How can they get over the betrayal and form a healthy couple?_ ”

And another important ones are; “ _Would Liam change for Zayn? Become a better man for his lover? Face his feelings and fight for Zayn the right way?_ ”

+++

**_Marc_ **

We all agree to love this original character, Zayn is obviously using Marc. But it’s only in our human nature to seek comfort. Zayn genuinely wants to love Marc, but Liam showed up and brought back all the feelings all over again.

So here it’s somehow a battle between; _what is right_ , and _what feels right_.

Marc’s purpose here is to show Zayn what he truly wants, face the reality and act on it.

+++

**_Louis_ **

Somehow everyone forgot that it was Louis’ plan from the beginning, he planned everything out. So for me the real asshole in this story is Louis, Liam was just like Zayn another tool to achieve their goal.

+++

 

**_The story talk_ **

As you all know this story is a prompt, it was about Liam using Zayn and then take everything from him. However the original ending was for Liam to meet Zayn in a coffee shop a year later and just talk, mark it as another beginning.

However I changed the ending, because for me the interesting part of the story wasn’t about taking the money, or the manipulation. It was about the aftermath, what became of Zayn and how much Liam changed along the way.

What Zayn learned in the short period of time that was a year, he now has his family back, true friends. Because in the first place, as I wrote in the first chapters, he hoped someday his family would welcome him back, but didn’t know how to do it.

“ _Liam changed Zayn positively in the cruelest way possible._ ”

That what the prompt said, and I hope I achieved it.

“ _Liam felt guilty. Zayn really fell for him._ _He did too._  »

Liam wasn’t on board, it was Louis who convinced him and planned every detail. And along the way Liam fell in love, just like Zayn.

+

I will finish this _talk_ by saying; I hope you’re enjoying the ride as much I do. And if you’ve other questions feel free to ask.

_It is gonna be a bumpy ride, people. Just hold on there._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a Ziam ending like originally planned, or a Zarc, now that you know the truth behind every character?
> 
> I will change the ending, it doesn't really bothers me. However I won't do a double ending, like some writers do. 
> 
> The choice is yours there, for once I am leaving the ending to you, reader. 
> 
> So what it's gonna be? Ziam or Zarc ?


	17. Weeding the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GodDamn! This chapter was exhausting to write, I am drained right now… It was a hell of roller coaster.

** **

**CH.17.** **Weeding the garden**

_Anger, there you’re my old friend. Your hand in mine, burning my skin. And Love, my oldest enemy…Why are you smiling at me?_

 

Liam opened the door letting a nervous Zayn in his flat, however the shy anxious demeanor quickly faded when he saw Louis standing in the living room and staring almost scared at him with dark blue eyes. So painfully familiar…

“Get the fuck out of here, I need to talk to Liam”

Louis flinched at the cold cutting tone, he quickly looked to Liam who only nodded and Louis made his way out without even daring to say a word.

“What was he doing here?”

Zayn faced Liam clenching his fists, trying to hold back his wrath. His Ex grinned somehow amused by his behavior.

“He is my best friend, he lives down the hall”

Liam smirked, Zayn was there again in his flat and it was all he ever wanted.

“Pulling another stunt on me, Liam? What is it this time? My fucking soul? Not that you didn’t manage to break it last time”

Liam frowned anger boiling his blood, his apologies and gifts didn’t seem to appease Zayn’s fears after all.

“I love you, that’s all it is about”

“Don’t fucking say that! Don’t you dare say you love me when you clearly don’t and never did!!”

Zayn was yelling at the top of his lungs, surely letting the neighbors hearing the dispute. Liam passed a hand through his quiff messing his styled hair.

It felt like a broken record, or some loop. They already had the same discussion last time Zayn was over, and yet there they were again. Zayn fuming with rage while he stood in front of him, trying his best not to yell back. Louis’s presence was a bad idea after all, it triggered yet another unwanted fight.

“I love you, and I will repeat it until it gets in your stubborn head”

Liam sighed shaking his head, ready for the next outburst. Zayn took a step forward staring at him with dead cold eyes.

“Take your money back, I don’t want it. And stop with the damn gifts! I don’t want anything from you”

Zayn dug his fingers deep in the palm of his hands containing hardly his anger, Liam was too smug for his own good. There he stood before him as if he owned him, taking unwanted initiatives. Louis earlier only reminded him what happened a year ago, he was a fool for thinking that Liam changed.

Love, he wanted to scoff at the word, four insipid vicious letters that almost ruined his life. He spent the previous days worrying about Liam, when he should have focused on Marc instead.

Liam only stared at him with his brown eyes, the glow dancing in the pupils was painfully familiar. He mistook it a long time ago for love, again with the poisonous word.

“I won’t take it, it’s yours”

Zayn snapped out his thoughts by Liam’s firm voice, the brunet wasn’t really angry about the money. He didn’t even know what he was angry for anymore, rage built inside him poisoning his every thought. He just wanted to lash out at his Ex, hurt him just like he did a year ago.

Louis triggered his wrath, and brought to the surface all the words he wanted to yell at Liam a year ago, all the anger, the pain, the agony, everything was there creeping under his skin. His mind rumbled with so many words, so many memories, it was overwhelming.

His voice roared in the flat making Liam flinch under the noise and cutting words.

“It was never mine, I was a whore. Man fucking paid me to fuck me, I don’t want it back. I feel dirty every time I see it. And I don’t want your gifts, they only remind me of how much I hate you.”

There it was, _anger_ , and the desire to hurt, to claw at Liam’s heart. The latter clenched his fists finally letting his own irritation out.

“You feel dirty? I feel worse than you ever will. I fucking love you, Zayn! If it makes you happy I will give you all my damn money! Because I love you! I want you back! I don’t care about the damn money anymore!”

“I hate you”

Zayn spat the words meeting Liam’s wide eyes, the man once again smirked. The thin stretch of his lips got under his skin fueling the incandescent brazier inside even more. His fists itched with the need to erase the grin with violence and blood.

“It’s better than nothing. The thing is I know you’re only saying it to hurt me, and I know you don’t feel that way. What would really have hurt me was your indifference, if you ignored me, moved on I would have died, Zayn. I would have thrown myself threw this damn bay window without a second thought, I would have burned this damn building to the ground”

Liam took a step toward Zayn eyes burning with a foreign spark, and somehow relief. Because Zayn was there with him, finally letting go and talking their way through what happened.

“I hate you”

It was a feverish whisper, a vain attempt to convince. Zayn took a deep breath letting the three words echo in the room and fill the silence. He wanted to believe in them so much, wanted to make the confession real somehow.

“You don’t, babe. And even if you did, I would rather have you here all emotional and yelling at me. Feeling something toward me, anything, than cold indifference”

Zayn took a step back, the words banged in his head. Liam was right, he didn’t really hate him but it was so hard to let go of what happened, so hard to forgive, so impossible to forget.

Every ghost touch burned his skin.

Every moment together was inked into his soul.

Each one of Liam’s smile was engraved behind his eyelids forever.

Every conversation, laugh still hunted Zayn at night like demons brought to life in his dreams.

Every love confession crawled in his mind making every other word tasteless.

 

“I do, Liam. That’s all I have, I can’t”

Liam exhaled relieved that the tension was finally over. But now the atmosphere was thick with something worse, sadness and denial. Tears formed in his lover’s eyes as he looked up staring at him through his thick eyelashes.

“No, Zayn. I love you, as much as you love me. I was an asshole for what I did but I am determined to do the right thing, and spend a lifetime apologizing if it means get you in my arms again”

Zayn bit his bottom lip hardly holding back his sobs. He wanted to give in and believe but how could someone do such thing? Only a fool would let go, and have faith all over again.

“It’s hard. I can’t, Liam”

Liam smiled weakly, finally able to truly talk to Zayn. No more anger or disputes, just genuine words that he hoped would reach his lover.

“I am not asking for you to forgive me right away, just give me a chance to earn it, Zayn. Give me a chance to prove myself.”

Surrender was a term that sounded so peaceful to Zayn’s weary mind. His reason screamed for him to run, leave the flat without a glance back. Then again his heart roared louder than thunder, Liam was there in front of him ready to do things right. It was one of his fantasies merging with reality.

“I love you, Zayn”

Liam took another step comforted that his words finally were breaking Zayn’s thick shell. He could have sworn that he heard his barriers crumble down right there in front of him. The high walls went down with tears and loud screams. The silence didn’t seem suffocating anymore in the flat. It was pleasant to both the men’s ears.

Zayn closed his eyes breathing deeply. His mind was so quiet, so calm, no more pain, everything was out now. All the poisonous words smothering his soul were said, and heard. His agony had been exorcised and finally standing there in the silent flat he let go of the pain, and all the memories.

It felt like having his soul cleansed.

Liam took a deep breath wrapping his arms around Zayn’s limp body, his voice resonated softly in the brunet’s ears making genuine promises and confessing over and over his love.

Just with the embrace and honest tone, Zayn believed the words, saw a silver lining in their dark history. His heart beat flooding his body with warmth, the spring finally was there for the frozen flower.

Zayn snapped out of his trance breathing hard and fast as if he just ran a marathon. His febrile arms hugged Liam back taking in his familiar and yet foreign scent.   

The frozen flower opened up to the world once more shining with bright colors in the garden of life. No more weeds suffocating it, and the frost melted away with the warmth of a genuine love.

Zayn was ready…

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, people... Sad? *Grins*
> 
> Feedback because HELL I deserve 100kudos by next chapter for this Update! The talk is finally over...*Twerks somewhere in the house*


	18. Daphne’s blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Please, feedback ! <3
> 
> Remember that in the first chapter I compared Zayn to a Daphne. 
> 
> Daphne; Evergreen shrubs, they are noted for their scented flowers and poisonous berries.

 

** **

**CH.18. Daphne’s blossom**

_Dear past, let me go. Present, let me breath. And future, be real._

 

Louis sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since he left Liam’s flat. He paced in the hallway next to his front door ready to bounce out at any sign from his best friend. Even from his apartment down the hall he heard shouts, not clearly to understand the words but loud enough to know that Zayn and Liam were arguing.

It had been almost half an hour now and still nothing from his friend. And the calm fell in the floor again, an odd unsettling silence, he didn’t like it. His mind raced with thoughts about what was going on three doors away, and what Zayn would do.

Louis passed a hand through his hair groaning at the lack of answers. He undid quickly his suits jacket and threw carelessly on his couch. The night already fell and by the looks of it, it would be another dark snowy one.

“What are you doing now, Haz?”

The whisper rose in the air finding no answer in the cold silent flat. Louis took a seat on the comfy couch, and laid back looking up at the ceiling. He spent too much money on the apartment, and even had the kitchen redone, but it was all useless because the person he did it for wasn’t there to enjoy it. Instead there was a cold dead suffocating silence, and an even colder soulless bed.

He envied Liam because he had Zayn now, even though it was just arguing. The brunet was there in his flat, bringing it to life with his presence. Harry wasn’t there though, he was with Niall living happily ever after. Louis winced at the thoughts as if they physically hurt him.

His eyes closed picturing green eyes, and smiles with dimples. His heart craved his Ex-boyfriend, even thought it was all too late.

Slumber won over his stressed body, catching the man by surprise. Louis shifted on the couch finding a comfortable position to sleep as dreams took form behind his eye lids.

+

_…(Flashback)…_

 

Louis rang the doorbell waiting nervously for Liam to open the door. It was early in the morning, barely six o’clock.

“Come in quick”

Liam opened the door whispering softly the words, afraid to be heard, even though he knew all too well that Zayn wouldn’t be able to wake up. Even if Louis and him played a cacophony in the flat, the brunet would still be dead to the world until hours later.

“I still can’t believe you roofied him!”

Louis exclaimed looking with wide eyes at Zayn’s sleeping form on the bed from the living room. The lad was fast asleep laying on his right side, giving them his back. His tan skin was naked revealing huge purple hickeys on his neck and some on his back.

Liam looked at his lover guilt crushing his chest, and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. They made love the night prior, actual slow love making with no kink, only them on the huge bed offering their bodies.  And Zayn laughed teasing him about how it felt like some kind of a goodbye, because Liam acted weird and kept repeating “ _I love you_ ” all along.

“You did a number on him, mate”

Louis chuckled looking at all the scratches decorating Zayn’s skin, and the bruises. The lad shifted in the bed laying on his back with the sheet low on his waist, Louis suppressed a whistle at the red finger-prints on the hip bones.

“I can’t do it, Lou”

Liam whimpered the words still staring at Zayn sleeping form, so innocent and calm, oblivious to the men in his flat about to ruin his life.

“What are you talking about, Payno?”

The blue eyed man focused back on his friend, noticing the nervous demeanor and how Liam suddenly felt the need to avoid his gaze. His brow eyes were red and even had some tears in them.

“It feels wrong, Lou. I really can’t do it. Let’s find another person or something else”

Louis tightened his jaw bones aching under the pressure, it wasn’t time to back off. And even if they wanted to, there was no going back possible, it was definitely too late.

“Ok, Li. Then how are you going to explain to him the whole lie about your life, and please enlighten me on how you will tell him about his wiped out bank accounts. Even this damn flat isn’t his anymore, Liam”

Liam took a step back flinching under the cold cutting tone. As if the words punched him right in the guts, knocking his breath out. His heart ached painfully in his chest, guilt and another foreign feeling couldn’t let his mind be. It rumbled with regrets and memories of Zayn, his genuine smile, his love confessions, the way his eyes would crinkles and almost close when he laughed too hard.

The memories thundered in his mind, giving him the urgent need to bang his head against a wall. His heart tightened creating an agonizing sensation in his torso, his stomach lurched threatening to spill out his dinner.

“I don’t know”

Liam bowed his head breathing the broken words. He didn’t want to leave anymore, but Louis was right there was no way out now. How could he explain to Zayn that everything was a lie, a fraud to steal his money, that even their first meeting and second was planned so he could trust Liam easily. How can he say the truth about his real life, he was only a broke young man with no future whatsoever.

“It’s not time to have second thoughts, Li”

Louis smiled weakly somehow understanding his friend, because even if Liam denied everything loud and clear, he knew the man long enough to see that he had some feelings toward Zayn.

“Let’s do this quickly, it’s still early”

Barely two hours later they had everything packed in boxes, all the branded suits and clothes, the expensive possessions neatly put away.

Liam bit his lip standing in the empty living room, his eyes stared at the painting on the wall that Zayn made for them weeks earlier. It wasn’t something extravagant, only some ocean with two forms in the sand looking at the deep blue water hugging each other.

_“Because my life was reckless and wild before you came, like a raging sea but you tamed it and now it’s a beautiful calm blue.” Zayn giggled explaining the painting, Liam smiled pecking his lips and thanking him for the gift._

_“The silhouettes are us, because I am not afraid to face the world anymore. The ocean is like some metaphoric image” Zayn frowned trying to get his idea clear, and put down his paintbrushes. The painting was finally over and Liam said he loved it, it was all that mattered._

_“It’s deep, I love it, Zayn. Thank you, babe” Liam grinned hugging the brunet close to his beating heart._

-

Liam snapped out of his memories as Louis stood next to him eyeing the painting too. He moved forward inspecting it closely.

“I don’t know shit about art, are we taking that?”

Louis turned back raising his thin eyebrows waiting for some answers. The painting was huge and definitely would be bothersome to take down.

“No, this one stays here”

Liam looked once last time at the ocean and turned around not able to handle it anymore. He couldn’t take it no matter what. It was a reminder of the hideous scam, and a reminder of what he had with Zayn.

They emptied the flat and quickly left. The sun rose slowly flooding the empty living room with warmth and light, as Liam closed one last time the front door he could have sworn that he heard the roar of a raging sea.

-

An hour later, Zayn woke up dizzy with a pounding headache. He left the bed slowly eyes semi-closed not able to handle the bright light. His heavy legs took him to the bathroom where he vomited his dinner kneeling against the toilet.

He didn’t remember at all drinking, except for that glass of water Liam gave him before sleeping. The brunet was thirsty after the long marathon sex they had and Liam so kindly offered him water. Zayn smiled at the memory.

He stood up carefully still sore in his sensitive area and the headache made him too groggy, unstable on his feet.

Zayn groaned pressing his hands on his temples and went inside the shower, he needed to get rid of the semen between his thighs and maybe the hot water would help his poor state.

A few minutes later, he wrapped his waist with a towel and headed straight to his closet not noticing the empty side of the sink where all his colognes used to be.

“Liam?”

The name echoed in the empty flat as Zayn made his way toward his closet, wondering where his boyfriend went. He opened his closet door going in and turning the light on, his breath hitched heart beating furiously in his chest.

There was nothing there, only empty hangers. Zayn gripped tight the towel stepping inside and checked the shoes area but still nothing, only vacant spots.

He ran out of the closet wincing as his head pounded blurring a bit his vision, he went to the living room and the same scenery played in front of his eyes. His whole flat was empty, all the expensive possessions he owned all disappeared.

Zayn checked every corner of his apartment tears flooding his eyes, because someone obviously robbed the entire flat without him flinching in his sleep. He jogged back to his bedroom and sighed relieved that his phone was still there charging.

_The number you have dialed is not in service…_

The brunet frowned taking the phone away from his ear and checked the phone number, it was correct then why the monotone voice was telling him that Liam’s phone wasn’t in service. He dialed it again but same result.

Fear spread in his guts because maybe Liam was in danger while he was there in their flat. Zayn gathered his dirty clothes from the previous day and put them on quickly, his nose scrunched at it but he didn’t have any choice after all.

He dialed Harry’s number waiting nervously for the man to pick up. The lad became in a short period of time a precious friend, Liam presented them weeks earlier.

“Zayn? Are you okay, babe? Niall and I are almost there! Just went in your building”

Zayn frowned at the nervous tone, wondering what Harry was talking about. Words flooded the line not letting him talk and ask what was going on exactly. A few minutes later the doorbell rang startling him, Harry rambled all the way up apparently.

“Zayn! You okay, man?!”

Niall bounced on Zayn hugging him close not minding the wet dripping hair against his cheek. Harry stared at them worriedly clutching a piece of paper in his left hand.   

“Liam’s phone isn’t in service and apparently someone robbed the flat”

Zayn backed away from the blonde’s iron grip and explained the situation to his friends. They all went in the empty flat closing the front door behind them. Harry gasped taking in the once expensively furnished flat while Niall clenched his fists nails digging deep in the palm of his hands.

“You should read this, Zee”

Harry handed the wrinkled paper to Zayn watching attentively his features morph from worried to pure horror.

Zayn let go of the paper falling on his knees on the hard parquet. His hazel eyes burned with tears as he finally noticed that everything was taken away except the painting on the wall.

Liam used him, took advantage of his naiveté and at the end he laughed at his love, crushing his heart like some worthless thing. He took everything from him and let the painting behind because he didn’t want his love, the money was all he craved for.

The world didn’t go out with a loud bang like Zayn always believed it would. No, it crashed down with a suffocating silence in his empty flat. He sat on the floor muting out Harry’s and Niall’s words, the only thing he could hear was a raging ocean as dark thoughts flooded his mind.

The puzzle pieces fell into place, and all the scam was brighter than the sun. The memories turned into poison, Liam’s presence in his mind morphed into a huge black anchor sinking him in the ocean that once was so calm and blue.

Zayn sat there on the cold floor for what felt like days when it was only half an hour, his gaze never left the painting on the wall. The brunet chuckled humorlessly because he didn’t mind the money, no he just wanted his heart back. Liam stole his soul and left his body as an empty shell.

As the days went by, Zayn moved in with Niall and Harry. His bank explained to him that a certain Mr. Tomlinson transferred his money because he had a legal letter that gave him the rights. Zayn didn’t bother explaining to them that it was false papers that apparently Louis and Liam got from some black market.

No, Zayn didn’t bother to listen to Harry as the man yelled out his anger and begged him to sue Liam and Louis. No, he was busy trying to pick up what remained of his shattered heart, busy painting his memories to get rid of them, busy living a life without Liam.

The days morphed into weeks, then into months and someday like any other regular day Zayn woke up broken but with a fire burning in his chest. He wanted to live again, Harry and Niall were by his side and took him to see his family.

Zayn wanted to live, to enjoy life.

On a regular morning like any other the Gorgeous Daphne was born, so beautiful and yet so poisonous. Because Zayn rose from the aches but with no more innocence, he was as poisonous as a Daphne could be, mortal to the fools that were lured with the appearance and delicious scent.

 

_…(End Flashback)…_

+

 

Louis fluttered his eyes open groaning in pain as he stood up, his back was sore from sleeping on the couch. He rubbed lazily his eyes going to his bedroom, it was still dark outside.

His mind replayed that fateful morning when they left over and over again. He wondered why the memory came back now, he thought it was long forgotten. Yet the words he wrote on that letter he left behind for Harry still echoed in his head.

- _Hazza, I wish you left with me like I proposed last night. We could have traveled the world and opened a restaurant for you to be a chief in. And you would be in my arms still but you aren’t like that. No, you wanted to stay with your friends, your second family as you call them._

_I am sorry for what will happen in the morning, there is no going back now. When Zayn will call you, please take care of him. Tell him it wasn’t personal, and that we’re sorry._

_I love you, Haz. So much… I am sorry._

_Louis.T_

++

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts on how it went ?
> 
> Yup, I am back at it with the flowers!


	19. The talk. Part-2

**This isn't a chapter, but another talk to clear things out.**

 

The previous chapter was only a flashback, there will be _no twist_. I just wrote how the **_Daphne_** was born, the cold broken version of Zayn. And what Liam did to him. So you can understand better why I compared him to a _frozen flower_ , and how much of an effort it took him to let go. 

All the flashback are moments in the past so you can understand the characters and their lives. How they changed along the way, and what happened exactly.

The Daphne was born when Liam betrayed Zayn, it's a dark broken version of him that faced a harsh truth. A version of Zayn that he used to never be hurt again, never trust someone again.

However when he confronted Liam he let go of that part of him. He let go of the Daphne, ready to face the world again and have faith all over again. 

 

With the flashback I wanted you to **_feel_** the tremendous effort Zayn made to accept his feelings for Liam. I wanted you -reader- to feel his anger/pain and the peace when he finally let go.

 

I wanted you to understand the extent of the sentence " ** _Zayn was ready..._** " 

 

I hope I cleared out the water, see you again on the next chapter. The end is near...

 

_It is gonna be a bumpy ride, people. Just hold on there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other question? Feel free to ask, and share the story, people ! 
> 
> #TheDaphne


	20. White Rose’s blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you to understand better this chapter and its title. 
> 
> WHITE ROSES MEANING : Sometimes called "the flower of light", one of the meanings of white roses is everlasting love - love stronger than death, an eternal love, undying and all sustaining. White rose speaks of a love that is sustained more by loyalty, reverence and humility than by red-blooded passion. So, in its capacity to worship someone till death, the meaning of a white rose is unchanging loyalty that endures beyond all else.

** **

 

**CH.19. White Rose’s blossom**

 

The morning came with yet another snow covered city, the flat was warm as if spring was there just like in the painting hanging so almightily on the white wall.

Zayn leaned against the couch staring at it with blank cold eyes. It was his memory, his fantasy world displayed for the public eye, and yet it found a way back toward its rightful owner. Liam wasn’t supposed to have it, wasn’t supposed to lay his eyes on his pain. Yet again there it was, so bright and colorful hanging on a wall in an impersonal soulless flat.

“You were supposed to be somewhere else, old friend”

The brunet spoke with a low tired tone even though he spent a nice night of sleep. His words echoed in the flat meeting nothing but silence. They rose in the air without any answer, a sad grin stretched Zayn’s lips. He wasn’t supposed to be there in Liam’s house, and the latter wasn’t supposed to be back in his life. But then again there they were with Liam still soundlessly asleep while Zayn talked to his previous work as if it was gifted with the capacity of speaking back, or at least holding some sort of epiphany.

He painted it in a week, so much colors to express his near future. And every now and then he put a bit of his soul, a bit of his pain and all the happiness the memory held when it still meant something. At the end of the long exhausting days of giving life to the painting, Zayn put in it one last thing that made the difference.  He put in Liam, the exact moment when the brunet talked about the fantasy and Liam laughed, smiled, kissed him sharing his dream.

He gave away that moment so he could breathe again.

Zayn bit his bottom lip grip tightening around the kitchen knife in his right hand. It was so peaceful to finally move on, no more pain crushing his heart, no more sleepless nights and above all embracing his feelings.

The previous night he let go of his painful past, and faced a not so frightening anymore future. Liam was there by his side once again as if he never left, as if time froze for them and carried on its course when they finally reunited.

He stepped toward the painting putting it down from its place to the parquet, it was time to let the memory go once and for all. It deserved to fade away, to not hunt Zayn anymore.

“What are you doing, babe?”

Liam gasped staring at Zayn at the other end of the living room, his heart beat fast chasing away any remaining of sleep. His lover was holding a knife with his favorite painting down at his feet, it surely wasn’t a scene Liam wanted to wake up to.

“It was never yours to take, never yours to taint, never yours to ruin. It was my fantasy, Liam. The worse is that I found it not so far from here, and planned to buy that damn house but then again I didn’t have any money, and most importantly no one to share the dream with”

Zayn turned his head back answering Liam with a husky voice, his words echoed through the flat running his lover’s blood cold. The brunet recalled the day he found on the market a similar house to the one displayed in the painting, he contacted the owner and even talked about buying it.

However he never got the chance to share the news with his ex-boyfriend, because one sunny day he woke up with nothing but worn clothes on his back, and yet another painful painting.

“Why are you holding a knife, Zee?”

Liam took a step forward oddly enough not scared, Zayn wasn’t up to harm himself by the looks of it. He was strangely calm as if some epiphany just enlightened his mind.

“I decided I am not gonna be sad anymore, decide to not think about all the things we never got the chance to do together, not think about the things we did do together. I want to be happy”

Zayn smiled weakly sadness stretching his features, because no matter what the memory was a part of himself therefore hard to let go. It felt like ripping a fragment of his soul, but it was tolerable because it no longer was as sparkly and colorful as it original intended to be.

“You destroyed that dream we shared the moment you left, I am not sad anymore about it though. It is just time for it to fade away, like any other memory we had. They’re no longer anchoring me down”

Liam nodded eyes shining with tears, it didn’t feel like a goodbye. The broken words strangely rang like a new beginning promise, and it was all he craved for.

Zayn blinked vision blurred with tears, they fell over his cheeks disappearing in his stubbles. It didn’t hurt as he sunk the knife in the painting ripping it open from top to bottom, it stung to let go of it but at the same time felt so liberating.

“We’re going to make new memories, Zayn. A lifetime of them, I swear.”

Liam moved forward and hugged the man tightly. His heart was beating fast and hard threatening to burst out of his chest. He buried his face in the tan neck taking in the comforting scent.

“I needed to let it go, because that Liam I made it with never was real. I needed him to go”

 _So you can take his place_ … The words were left unspoken but rang to Liam’s ears as if his lover shouted them out loud to the world to hear. After so many restless nights, so much pain, agony, he had Zayn back. He had a chance to prove himself, and start all over again. It was a fantasy merging with the absurd harsh reality.

“I love you, Zayn. I am going to prove it to you every day until my last breath”

Zayn laughed voice smothered by the tears, he liked the sound of the promise. It felt warm to his heart. He nodded his head smiling with tears spilling down his cheeks. He was happy for the first time in what felt like years.

Liam cupped the man’s face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. The sun peeked through the white furious clouds and flooded the room with light. The knife fell down on the parquet near the painting, its blade gleamed under a sunray.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s torso, hands traveling on the muscular back. His lover leant in sealing their lips, and the previous promises with a chaste kiss.

“I love you, Zayn”

Liam smiled confessing his love over and over again as he held close Zayn. The latter didn’t respond, just stood there in his arms. However it was enough, time surely would come when Liam would hear them back just like before. The words would echo loud and clear to his ears, marking another step in their lives.

On a snowy winter day, the poisonous Daphne went away leaving place for the birth of a gorgeous white rose.

+

An hour later Zayn left the flat smiling and heading toward his own flat. He needed to talk with Harry, and above all Marc.

“Why the hell your painting is ripped open?”

Louis arched an eyebrow staring doubtfully at the canvas on the parquet. He ran straight to Liam’s flat after Zayn’s departure, in hope of hearing some good news. However seeing the painting in such poor state made him think that it was wishful thinking. Maybe the dispute escalated to some violent level, where destroying furniture was involved.

Louis smiled weakly remembering his bickering with Harry, the man was always so passionate. His face never failed to turn red, and he would throw at Louis the nearest thing under his hand. They broke so many vases, so many picture frames out of anger, out of incandescent love.

He would have given away anything to have back those moments, broke his entire flat’s furniture if it meant being with Harry again. But life didn’t work that way, Harry had his happy ever after with another man, Niall.

“Don’t worry about it, just collateral damages”

Liam grinned taking away the broken frame and put it in an empty guest room. He needed to throw it before Zayn’s return. It didn’t mean anything now, because he had a real future with his lover, no more “what ifs” or shattered memories, fantasies.

“So you guys are okay?”

Louis followed behind his friend, hands buried deep in his jeans pockets. He watched Liam throw carelessly the huge canvas on a bed before closing the door behind it.

“More than okay”

Liam chuckled wrapping his left arm around Louis’s shoulders and dragged him to the kitchen for some breakfast. Surely the man didn’t eat, waiting to come and be updated.

    

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again with the flowers! ... Apparently it's my thing. ;) I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> #WhiteRoseZayn


	21. The gardeners

 

**CH.21. The gardeners**

 

Harry leaned against the cold wall in the living room gaze lost on the city, snow came hard and lasted too long that winter. The man sighed heart painfully tight, all day long the restless feeling poked his guts making him uneasy. As if something was coming, and surely he wouldn’t like it.

The front door opened startling him from his thoughts, jet black hair appeared in the hallway leading to the flat.

“Where is Niall?”

Zayn removed his coat brushing off the snow from his hair and the piece of clothing. His heart was beating fast and hard, all day long he repeated his speech hoping to not confront rejection or worse, disappointment.

“He is taking a shower, where were you last night?”

Harry bit his bottom lip knowing already the answer, because it only took so little time for Liam to rumble their life and bring down all of Zayn’s walls.

“I think we need to talk, but with Ni here, yeah?”

Zayn breathed the words, letting them rise in the silent flat breaking the tense quietness. He was afraid to tell the truth, afraid to voice out loud to his friends, his second family, what his heart truly wanted. Fear nested in his guts because loosing Harry or Niall would be too much to bear.

“It is him, isn’t it?”

The ‘ _him’_ was clear and loud, not referring to Marc but to a certain long gone friend that Harry despised. He would stick by Zayn’s side no matter what however saying that he was happy about Liam’s sudden return would be a lie.

“Haz, you’re like a brother to me, after all we’ve been through, your opinion really matters to me, so please don’t be mad.”

Harry sighed once more passing a nervous hand through his curls, saying that Niall and him didn’t expect it would be another major lie. Zayn after all was so in love with Liam, and he was always so naïve and easy trusting, which led him to his downfall in the first place.

“I am not gonna lie and say I am happy about it, Zayn. Truth be told, I am disappointed because you deserve so much more than a fucking asshole that destroyed you.”

The words made Zayn flinch taking a step back, because Harry was right. Liam was the worse choice he could ever made, but he couldn’t help himself. His heart ached for him, and his mind roared furiously.

“I can’t tell you what to do, I wish I could so I can protect you from people like Liam. Sadly I can’t, you’re your own stubborn person, but no matter what I will stick with you until the end. And if Liam plays another trick, you won’t stop me this time from going after him”

The silence fell again in the flat, words of promises and threats echoed loudly in Zayn’s mind. He nodded his head eyes full of tears, because Harry was by his side again even after such irrational decision. There he was standing in their tiny flat accepting an unreasonable choice from his friend, and promising to keep by Zayn’s side and protect him.

“I am sorry”

Zayn spoke with a soft tone avoiding the green raging gaze, it would take time for Harry to totally accept Liam but the brunet was determined to make it happen. Liam promised him that he changed, and so obstinately went after him professing genuine love. Zayn wanted to believe it, it was a dangerous thing to do, but he wanted to take the risk because the pain of not having Liam was worse.

“Never apologies for who you’re or what you want, Zayn, not even for me or Niall. I can’t understand your decision, but as the brother you see in me, I will always support you”

Harry stated eyebrows knitted together, surely he really didn’t like Zayn’s decision but he also didn’t like to hear an apology from his friend because he did what he truly wanted. The words bounced in his ears making his skin crawl, no one should apologies for their true desires, and certainly not someone who had been through hell and worse, like Zayn.

“We talked yesterday and this morning, I want to give him a second chance”

Zayn looked up with teary hazel eyes, a foreign glow dancing in the pupils. Harry nodded his head, there wasn’t much he could do except support his friend.

“And Niall and me will be there for you,”

And that was all what Zayn needed, craved to hear. Harry smiled weakly stepping forward and embraced his friend, feeling the frail body shake against his taller one.

“What did I miss?”

Niall appeared in the living room hair dripping wet from the shower, he grinned watching his lover and his friend hug tightly.

“Zayn is giving a second chance to Liam”

Harry informed his lover still with Zayn in his hold. He felt the brunet’s face in the crook of his neck, a shallow breath tingling over his skin.

“I see, I kind of expected it”

Niall stated with a low tone, gaze focused on the shaking brunet in his lover’s arms. He spent too many countless nights by Zayn’s side when he cried for Liam to know that the decision was inescapable, however it still tainted his mind with worry and hideous “ _what ifs_ ”.

Harry didn’t say anything after that only hugged Zayn as he cried his pain and relief out. Niall joined them and rubbed his friend’s back mouthing comforting words.

Letting go was hard, the hardest thing people could do and as the decision would merge with reality, take form and thrive before the world’s eyes foreign emotions invade the mind and the heart slowly beat another painless rhythm. The agony would fade away letting the wounds finally heal and leaving everlasting shining scars to tell the story.

The gardeners were determined to take care of the blossoming fragile white rose with so much love, devotion and patience. Love, friendship, caring all mixed together to make the bud grow into a beautiful glowing immaculate rose.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share the story, people ! And feedback.
> 
> #TheGardeners


	22. Aphid’s damages

** **

 

**CH.22. Aphid’s damages**

_Then we keep moving on…_

Louis smiled finally seeing Harry enter in the empty kitchen, the green eyes scanned the surroundings surely looking for the “ _Mikaeleson_ ” that invited him there. He didn’t have any choice but lie to get Harry there, they needed to talk or at least Louis needed to be heard.

“Haz”

The soft whisper got Harry to turn around eyes wide open with surprise and fists painfully clenched. His jaw tightened revealing easily the bone move under the skin.

“You piece of shit!”

Harry marched toward his Ex-boyfriend towering aggressively over him as he reached the shorter man. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, anger and pain pumping in his veins.

“I guess I deserved that”

The humorless chuckle got Harry’s mind roaring and moved his right fist abruptly to punch Louis, however the large hand landed with a loud slap burning red the stubble cheek of his Ex-lover. Louis’s head turned to the side at the impact wincing as pain spread on his skin like fire, he expected worse. He pictured bruises and broken jaw like Liam’s encounter with the lad.

“You deserve worse!”

Harry spat breathing hard, he wanted to hurt the man but his body went numb standing a few inches from Louis. It surprised him that he slapped the guy instead of punching him like he planned to do so many times before, but the slap wasn’t for Zayn. The slap came from a former betrayed lover.

“I wanted to talk to you”

Louis locked eyes with the man, blue pleading soulless eyes against raging green ones. Harry clenched harder his fists whitening his knuckles under the rough pressure. Words were banging in his head wanting to be voiced out loud. His mind was a mess of screams and unspoken broken pleas.

“You tricked me, but I am not surprised. It’s your domain of expertise after all, isn’t Louis?”

Harry gritted oddly enough still not wanting to leave, something was keeping him there. Something was anchoring his body to that kitchen, where he wanted to work so badly years ago. Louis tricked him good, and apparently didn’t forget about his dream.

“I just need you to hear me, Haz”

“Don’t fucking call me that, Tomlinson!”

Louis flinched because Harry never called him that before or even ‘ _Louis’_ , the man always had a nickname for him. The full on name felt cold and impersonal, it felt as Harry was distancing himself, rejecting any bond that used to be there. Louis’s eyes sparkled with tears because it didn’t just felt like it, he knew Harry was doing just that.

“I need you to hear me, Harry”

Again the first name felt odd on Louis’s tongue. It rolled out the wrong way, heavy and thick. He looked up taking in Harry’s features, noting the subtle change since last time Louis saw him. The longer brown curls, the soft stubble peeking around his pink lips, yet the eyes were still the same, still a beautiful shade of green but not glowing with love anymore, only pure hatred.

“And I need you out of my life permanently! Out of Zayn’s life too!”

Harry breathed dangerously not caring about the hurt shining in the blue orbs, Because Louis deserved to be in pain just like Harry was when he suddenly left with nothing but a ridiculous letter and a broken friend behind.

“Harry, you were for me more than a lover. You were my first best friend, my first love, my first everything. I need you to know that…”

Louis stopped midway his rambling as a loud shout echoed in the kitchen, Harry’s voice roared loud and clear ordering him to stop. The taller lad took a step back passing a hand through his curls, a nervous gesture that Louis easily recognized.

“Stop talking”

Harry repeated softly focusing finally back on Louis. And for the first time since he saw him he noticed how much the man changed, the expensive clothes, the caramel perfectly styled hair, the shining Rolex at his wrist. So many reasons that poked Harry’s anger even more, because that wealth came with an unforgivable price.

“I can’t! Because if this is my last moment with you Harry, I need you to hear that I admire you for all the things you were and are, for the way you handled Zayn after we left, the way -despite everything- moved on with your life and got your fucking happy ever after. A thing I don’t have the strength to do because of all those wonderful memories you gave me, and I want you to know that love you the same way I loved you a year ago, and even more”

Louis stopped talking breathless letting his words sink in Harry’s mind, letting them rise in the air and maybe just maybe take the pain away. He smiled weakly at his Ex who only stared at him waiting for more, the green eyes were cold and emotionless just like the once before so warm face. Now there was only a dead cold indifference, and a hot blazing anger.

“If you hate me right now, it’s not your fault. I did this to us, but please forgive me”

Harry scoffed at the plea, heart pounding in his chest. Forgiveness never was Louis’s to take or earn. Unlike Zayn, Harry was not keen on just forgetting what happened. How could he forget or forgive the pain Louis unleashed upon his Ex-boyfriend, or on a naïve Zayn.

“I never want to see you again”

Louis nodded tears finally falling down his eyes, he expected it but it still broke his heart to hear the demand. He would go away and never show his face again to Harry, but his heart would always be there with his Ex-lover, beating, agonizing in the palm of Harry’s hand.

“I love you, Haz. Always and forever”

Harry looked away from the shorter man not able to bear the confession, it was there way of saying it in a lifetime ago. “ _Always and forever_ ” seemed real and within reach back then, but now the words were just an absurd lie.

“And I hate you, Louis. Now and everyday”

Louis bit his lip because that wasn’t what Harry used to reply for his always and forever, there was love before it in a lifetime ago. “ _Now and everyday_ ” used to bring him joy and comfort back then, but now the words were just a poisonous reminder.

Harry sighed suddenly tired and so drained. He didn’t expect the meeting to turn in such emotional one, he received a call from the restaurant pretexting hiring but now he knew it was all a scheme from Louis. At least closure was there now.

Closure rang nice to his ears, because now he could focus on Niall without the ghost of other mesmerizing blue eyes.

He snapped out of his thoughts feeling lips against his, his hands moved up ready to push away Louis. However all he did was kiss back, a simple peck that had the taste of a soul-breaking farewell. A kiss to let go, to seal the closure. A kiss that tasted like a bright long gone love, yet with the sore reminder of a nonexistent future.

A kiss with a painful taste of a goodbye to never meet again.

“In the next life, I won’t let you go”

Louis breathed the promise on Harry’s lips before turning around and finally leaving the kitchen, giving his Ex-lover what he wanted, what he deserved.

Louis was nothing now but a mere memory pushed back in Harry’s mind that time would surely take away. And he was fine with it because his restless actions brought it upon him.

Harry let out a long silent sob because closure was nice but hurt too much nonetheless. He watched Louis’ leaving form until it disappeared behind a door. He wiped the tears on his cheeks, lips still tingling with his first love’s taste.

Even though Aphids were harmful to plants, they still were part of the nature nonetheless. They had their own important place in the eco-system. Just like heartbreak was essential to life, it only made people cherish more their loved one.

The gardener got rid of the Aphid with a heavy heart.

Harry moved on from Louis, and the future became brighter when the past didn’t hold that dark shade anymore.   

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I planned on a letter but changed my mind. Just like I changed my mind on Zayn ripping the Ocean painting, I went for the one Liam owned instead.


	23. Infertile Soil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, don't forget to feedback!

** **

 

 

**CH.23. Infertile Soil**

_Does he know that we bleed, hurt and cry the same? Does he know that my tears are as salty and tainted with love as his?_

_Does he truly know that I love him?_

“It is because of him, isn’t it?”

Marc smiled sadly mouthing the painful realization. His heart slowed his pace because heartbreak was the worst, Zayn only looked away confirming the poisonous thought with a tense silence.

The taller man looked away too, not able to handle to see Zayn anymore because he was so gorgeous sitting there leaving him for another man. The brunet was leaving without giving them a chance, without trying the ‘ _if_ ’, without a second glance. And somehow it pained Marc so much for having found such a great partner in the younger man.

Love was the hardest feeling to experience, and heartbreak was the worst. Marc sighed taking a sip from his coffee trying to delay the inevitable.

“I am sorry”

A soft whispered apology that Marc didn’t care about, because from what he gathered Zayn was leaving him for a man that wasn’t worth it.

“I know”

He simply replied finally tearing his gaze from the bay window displaying the busy street, and focused back on Zayn. The man was biting his lip nervously while his hands hid under the table, surely playing with his fingers.

“Don’t I deserve at least a chance to prove myself?”

Marc asked after a short silence, Zayn smiled weakly not having the strength to talk anymore. His heart was beating fast and it saddened him to cause pain to his now Ex-boyfriend. Marc deserved better, deserved to be truly loved and not be some rebound or low replica of a hunting love.

“I am sorry”

Zayn said again feeling guilty about breaking up so suddenly, without a warning , without a convincing reason behind it.

“You keep saying that.”

Marc added still waiting for some answer, even in the darkest moment he was the kind of person to see hope, the silver lining in a raging storm.

“You deserve better, and I can’t give you what you want”

“Let me be the judge of that. At least try and give me a chance, or a good reason to let you go”

Zayn sighed not knowing how to voice his real reason. How can he say that his heart belonged to Liam, and even he slept with his Ex while being in a relationship with Marc. The confessions would hurt, and only worsen the situation. The least he could do was have a clean break up, and give the man a chance to move on without a scar.

“I tried, Marc. And I am sorry for not being the one you look for.”

Marc snorted because surely that wasn’t true. He looked out again trying to calm his wrecked nerves. The street was busy with snow falling non-stop since the previous night.

“You didn’t. I am not a fool, I know you’re leaving me for him. I think you already made up your mind long ago, before I even came in the picture. I wish you didn’t ruin us before we even began.”

Zayn exhaled deeply letting the words echo and fade away in the noisy coffee. He knew all of that very well, but it was time to end whatever he tried to have with Marc in the first place. Because now Green was all wrong next to brown.

The brunet knew that Liam was a reckless choice, and there was a high chance to get hurt again. However he needed to try, for closure at least if nothing comes out of it.

Marc sighed once more as silence fell again. It hurt like every break up he experienced before, and like every past relationship, he would mourn the loss and eventually move on.

He stood up and looked down one last time at Zayn, who locked eyes with him waiting for something.

“Be happy, yeah?”

Then he left without a glance back. It was a lost battle to fight anyway. Zayn already made his decision and obviously was only there to inform him, not give a chance or try anymore.

Zayn bit his bottom lip watching Marc’s leaving form as it disappeared in the crowd outside. He felt lighter suddenly, and guilt spiked his blood because he just broke a man’s heart and yet he felt relieved.

+

At the other side of the town, Louis sighed watching the snow cover the city once again. His hands clutched a piece of paper between his fingers. It was his last gift for Harry before disappearing, maybe even leaving town.

“You’re sure?”

Liam stood by his friend side looking at the paper too. He didn’t know what Louis was trying to accomplish with it, and surely it was a lost cause after the encounter with Harry.

“Yeah, that will be my goodbye”

Louis whispered heart aching in his chest, because now he knew that Harry was long gone. It was a fact that broke his soul, hope was always by his side but after their last encounter Harry crushed it.

He was only a memory now and somehow even in the agonizing pain, he was fine with it. It was his fault after all, and there was nothing he could do about it anyway. There wasn’t a time machine that could take him back where everything went to hell.

  

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn the end is around the corner. What do you think the paper is about ?


	24. Yellow Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Tulips means one sided love, hopeless love.

** **

 

 

**CH.24. Yellow Tulips**

 

Harry hummed getting the mail and going through the bills. He arched an eyebrow not recognizing a particular red envelope, his breath hitched as he turned it over reading the golden letters on the red paper, it was from his dream-restaurant.

The taller lad gasped going to sit on the couch before opening it. He sent his curriculum vitae months ago, and maybe -just maybe- they hired him there, _finally_.

His trembling hands opened feverishly the envelope, heart beating fast from anticipation and high hopes. Harry frowned reading quickly the short formal letter, it wasn’t a hiring note. No, it was an ownership notification.

Apparently he was the owner of the restaurant since a few days ago.  

+

_(…Flashback…)_

It was a hot summer that year, the weather was humid suffocating the citizens with a thick hot atmosphere. Harry smiled dragging his boyfriend by the hand toward a particular place he wanted to share.

“This is it!”

Harry exclaimed letting go of his boyfriend and opened wide his arms mentioning a fancy restaurant at the other side of the street.

“Babe, your secret place is a restaurant? I was expecting a beach or some coffee shop”

Louis arched an eyebrow looking at the façade of the luxury place. There were so many expensive cars in front of it, and surely important people eating there as well.

“Lou, it is not a simple restaurant!”

Harry scoffed turning back to his lover, people around them passed by not giving them a glance. Louis frowned tilting his head to the side still staring at the apparently “ _not simple restaurant_ ” trying to see what was so special about it.

“It is the restaurant I was talking about for so long, my dream job, my heaven, my nirvana”

Louis nodded realization lightening his blue eyes, because now he knew why the place was so special. Harry rambled about it for so long that Louis and even Liam knew all about it, even what kind of wallpaper the place had. Harry yearned to work there as a cook but the restaurant hired only graded chiefs. Apparently the restaurant had some stars that meant that it was fancy and worldwide known.

“That’s my special place, I want to work there so bad.”

_(…End flashback…)_

+

Harry smiled sadly reading over and over the letter. Surely one last gift from Louis before parting ways, one last gift he couldn’t accept at all.

He looked up at the bouquet of yellow tulips on the coffee table. They were bright almost glowing and Harry sighed knowing where they came from. He received them at his work place thinking the bouquet was from Niall, but with the letter and now that he thought about the meaning of the flowers… it surely was from Louis, again.

 _One sided love, hopeless love_ … Louis had this kind knowledge about flowers, and brought so many of them during their relationship, Harry cursed himself thinking that he should have caught on sooner.

 

+

 

The night came fast and with a freezing weather. Liam stood in front of Zayn’s flat clenching and unclenching his hands nervously. Every time he left his right arm to knock on the door, he just stepped away sighing.

“For how long are you going to stand there, mate?”

A foreign voice startled Liam from his thoughts, he looked back seeing a young woman leaning against a wall near the flat next door.

“Should I call the cops?”

The young woman arched an eyebrow passing a hand through her jet black hair, Liam frowned wondering why she was even speaking to him. Then again he was standing there looking suspicious for more than twenty minutes.

He sighed finally having the courage to knock on the door and waited for Zayn to open. It was time to face his former friends anyway. The woman on the hallway scoffed finally opening the door to her own flat and leaving Liam to wait there, alone.

However it wasn’t Zayn who opened the door, but a very stunned Harry. Liam shifted nervously on his feet wondering where Zayn was, he was supposed to be there with him.

“Came for more, Payne?”

Harry smirked glaring at Liam, however the letter in his hand burned his skin. He didn’t want to deal with his former friend just yet, no he wanted some time alone to face his pain and think about what to do.

“Zayn is here?”

Liam straightened his posture not wanting to be intimated by the taller lad. He looked straight at him, not even blinking in his urge to convince. His brown eyes looked behind Harry praying for Zayn to show up, and prevent some bloody fight.

“Why are you here?”

Oddly enough Harry didn’t have any anger to his tone anymore, only tiredness and something foreign. Liam relaxed relieved that the man wasn’t up to another fight, he wasn’t there for that after all.

“I came to talk to you and Niall. With Zayn”

Harry sighed passing a hand through his curls, he exhaled stepping aside to let Liam come in the flat. If it wasn’t for the letter in his hand, he would have already started punching Liam, but Harry needed him.

“I won’t hurt you, just come in”

The taller lad said after noticing Liam’s hesitance, it was comprehensible. After all last time they met, he ended up in some dark alley bloody and out to the world.

Liam nodded nervously before going in the flat, still wondering where Zayn was. His gaze looked around the cheap apartment, it felt like home despite not having anything from the expensive furniture Liam was used to.     

“Give this back to him”

Harry lifted his arm handing the red envelope to Liam, who only stared at it sighing. The man took out from his brown coat another white envelope replacing the red one in his Ex-friend’s hand with it.

“I knew you wouldn’t want it. I tried to convince him, but you know… He gave me this before coming here”

Liam put down the red envelope on the coffee table near the yellow flowers, and mentioned the new letter with his chin. There was no need for him to take the red one, if Harry wanted nothing to do with the restaurant he had to go to lawyers, and not just hand over the ownership paper.

Harry frowned about to say something when the front door opened with a loud bang revealing blond hair and a very freezing Niall.

“Honey, I am home” The young lad said cheerfully still not noticing their guest in the living room. He quickly took off his coat and got rid of the snow in his hair.  Harry quickly hid the letter in his pocket sending Liam a quick warning look to not say anything.

“Babe, I just saw Zayn and…”

Niall began to tell before stopping net, glaring at Liam and clenching angrily his fists. Harry bit his lip not expecting his lover to come early, he wanted more time to talk with Liam about Louis, and pass the message about stopping with the unwanted gifts.

“What is he doing here?”

The blonde spat looking back and forth from his lover and his ex-friend. Harry stepped between the two lads, not really wanting to start a fight in the flat and attract the neighbors and even the police’s attention for disturbance.

“Apparently he came to talk to us, with Zee.”

“But Zee is…”

Niall frowned but stopped himself again from saying anything more. He clearly saw Zayn and Marc downstairs before coming up. Part of him hoped that the Liam-drama was over, but apparently it was wishful thinking.

“I don’t know what lies you fed him, Payne. And frankly I don’t give a fuck about what you want to say, but for Zayn I will put up a pretense. And even pretend to hear the shit you gonna say. However if you hurt him again, I will send you to have a long chat with the fishes down the river”

The blonde talked with a low voice glaring at Liam, who only took a step back lifting his hands up in surrender. Harry smirked at the threat before turning around too, to face their guest.

“In my case It will be the worms, six feet under in the woods,  Payno”

Harry added with a mock, emphasizing dangerously on the nickname he used to give his friend a long time ago.

Liam nodded gulping hard, his mind went blank with fear and worry on why Zayn was still not home when he promised to.

++

Down the building, on the cold pavement Zayn was standing looking up at Marc. He hid his hands in his pockets trying to find more warmth and some anchor to face the man.

“I am sorry to come here unannounced, but I needed to talk you.”

Marc looked away from Zayn, preferring to stare at the lamppost behind the brunet. His green gaze was shining with sadness and nervousness. After the talk in the coffee shop a few days ago, he was angry and sad but when the pain faded away a bit, he felt the need to voice out his thoughts too. He couldn’t just let go of Zayn without pouring his heart out, and clearing his mind.

“Don’t say anything, yeah? Just let me do the talking this time” The taller man said finally meeting Zayn’s curious and sad hazel eyes. Marc needed to speak up, if his ex said anything, surely the words and the courage would go away.

“You changed my life, you know that right? I mean you completely turned it around.” Marc started locking eyes with Zayn, his heart was pounding in his chest making his throat dry.

“And for that I will always love you, even though I know you don’t love me the same way.” The green eyed man added with a sad smile when Zayn shook his head trying to say something but he didn’t let him speak just yet. Marc had too much on his mind for once, and wanted to empty his heart right then and there.

“It’s okay, I mean to be honest I kind of always knew.” Marc stated passing a hand though his hair sighing deeply. It was a painful truth, because he noticed Zayn along their moments together. The lad wasn’t really there with him, more lost in some fantasy of his.

“It’s just that, you know, we had those moments when we were perfectly in sync. You know, laughing together, or in tears because we shared our painful memories, and were exhausted from it.” Zayn nodded taking in the words, letting them rise in the air and seal their brief story once and for all.

“I guess that part of me thought that maybe one day those moments might become something more. But that wouldn’t be fair to you, it wouldn’t be fair to me either”

Marc breathed eyes full of tears with a smile that reached his green gaze in the wrong way. Zayn bowed down his head feeling guilty for causing that kind of pain, he knew all too well what the man was talking about. He wasn’t really there with him, he tried to build and be lost in some fantasy to forget Liam. However it didn’t end the way Zayn wanted it to.

“I am so sorry, part of me just loved the idea of a perfect happy life with you”

The brunet confessed softly, voice almost drown by the street noise. He felt silent a moment taking a deep breath, Marc looked away and laughed breathlessly. He knew but hearing it was still painful, it was a just a doubt that Zayn confirmed sinking the dagger deeper in his already shattered heart.

His green eyes shined with sadness and the bliss of finally letting go. “You should be happy” Marc said lips stretched in a hurtful smile, and focused back on Zayn.

”I mean you deserve everything you want, and no matter what happens, Zayn. You and me will always have Paris”

Marc stated with a tearful grin making Zayn chuckle humorlessly at the reference. The brunet nodded silently not able to talk as his throat tightened. The taller man stepped forward and engulfed Zayn one last time in a tight warm embrace. It never hurt that much before to say goodbye.

“This is quiet the mess, isn’t it?” Marcs whispered rubbing up and down Zayn’s back, and let his Ex bury his face in his neck, feeling tears on his skin.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean...” Zayn choked on his words tightening his hold around his Ex. Marc interrupted the apology and breathed in the brunet’s scent one last time. “I know, but don’t be.”

The men stood there for a few minutes in each other’s arms. The snow started to fall again covering the already white city with more white layers of cold.

“Goodbye, Zayn” Marcs whispered softly against Zayn’s ear, and let go. The taller man walked away leaving Zayn behind him, alone with tears still rushing down his cheeks.

The brunet watched Marc’s leaving form until it disappeared around the street corner. He lifted his hand up wiping the tears. His lips stretched in a sad smile whispering softly a farewell quickly stolen away by the cold breeze.

“Goodbye, Marc”

**_TBC_**


	25. Fertile soil

 

** **

 

**CH.25. Fertile soil**

_Weren’t we all hunted by ghosts at some point? Aren’t we all…_

“ _Dear Harry,_

_I need one thing from you, one last favor. When this is over and our history is just a shade of grey memory in a long gone past, please don’t remember this sad moment. Remember the other ones, remember how we met, and were so happy together. Remember the flowers, dinners and your terrible attempts at cooking when you tired the first time some recipes._

_Remember the way I smiled and held your hand through thick and thin, the Christmas with our families and Valentine’s days spent lazing in our bed._

_I had a long terrible lonesome youth before I found you and after that, years of glorious love._

_I love you, with all my heart and soul. I love you._

_Please, keep in mind the Louis you fell in love with, erase the bad moments and just cherish the memory of a man I no longer am._

_Thank you for your love, friendship, your warmth, and above all thank you for making me feel alive._

_Louis. T_ ”

Harry sobbed putting a hand over his mouth to muffle the broken sounds. Tears fell on the letter melting the ink and wetting the piece of paper. The green gaze roared with sadness as its owner mouthed words Harry thought were long gone, forgotten in time.

“ _I loved you too_ ”

 _Loved_ …it pained the man somehow that now the confession conjugated itself in the past.

Harry cleared his throat looking back at his bedroom seeing that Niall was still on the bed sleeping. He sighed looking at the clouded sky, no stars were sparkling, surely another snow storm was coming.

The man bit his lip slowly ripping the paper and let the wind take it away from his trembling hand. It had been a few days since Liam gave it to him, and only now he found the courage to open and actually read the words.

The restaurant wasn’t his anymore, Liam took care of it since the man was doing his best to redeem himself toward Harry and Niall. And apparently Louis left town again, and didn’t plan on coming back anytime soon.

Harry watched the last shred of paper fly away in the dark sky, cold bit his skin reminding him that the weather was freezing. However he didn’t quite feel it, Louis’s last words echoed in his mind waking up a fever, burning his flesh with unwanted emotions.

The thought of Louis somewhere alone and sad pained Harry, but on the other hand the blonde sleeping in his bed erased away any remaining feelings toward his Ex.

But then again there was Liam, a constant reminder to Harry of what he lost. His former friend was slowly sneaking in their lives all over again, and winning Zayn’s heart back.

At first, it was angering to see Liam, witness the man act so kindly toward Zayn, as if the brunet was made of porcelain. Niall had more than his share of outbursts against their former friend when Zayn wasn’t there, but against all odds Liam stuck by Zayn’s side. And never flinched, taking all the anger, pain trying to morph the hideous feelings into something better.

Harry chuckled his gaze lost on the empty street, their lives changed so much Liam turned it upside down and Zayn so easily let him. The taller lad wondered where fate was leading them now, and even it was frightening he wanted to be on the ride anyway.

The green eyed man passed a hand through his hair breathing in the cold night air, his lips stretched in a small smile recalling snatches of a conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear.

+

_“What about your plans?” Zayn asked with a soft hesitant voice once Liam and him were in his tiny room. The couple was oblivious to Harry standing behind the door, about to knock and call them for dinner._

_“I don’t care about that anymore, not if I can have you. All I care about is a future where we might be a family, you and me” Liam answered with a bright smile that Harry couldn’t see, but the confidence and love in the voice were enough._

+

Harry went back inside his room and closed the bay window shivering now that the warmth of the flat engulfed his cold body. He smiled sneaking back under the covers, and snuggled close to Niall still asleep.

Even if the ride seemed overwhelming, he wanted to be there to witness everything. And above all be there for Zayn, like always stand by his side.

Love and friendship were blossoming again just like in a frozen soil in spring, the ice slowly melt away letting the sprouts grow up and morph into a beautiful garden.

**_TBC_**


	26. Epilogue: Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share the story!

 

 

**Epilogue: Spring**

Nobody voluntary chose to be a sugar-baby, at least not in the beginning, just like nobody chose to be a thief.

First would come money problems, the huge bills no one could easily pay like rent, clothes budget, food to fill the fridge, and daily money spending on eating out with friends, socializing and trying to build a life. Then would come a friend with a dangerous idea, or someone in the metro talking carelessly about robbing a bank to get rid of sleepless nights and long days at futureless jobs.

Some would take it as a sign that God was pushing them on that kind of path, but guilt and pride would easily come in the way preventing anybody from going through with the idea… _At first_. Memories from loving parents and friends would also get in the way, as thoughts like;

“ _What would they think of me if they hear about it?!_

_Or_

_Stealing isn’t the answer! I can’t be a criminal or go to prison…_ ”  

Shame would take over, because indeed a thief is a criminal, a vicious one. In the dead of night a thief stole other’s possessions that the owners surely worked hard to possess. However the thief didn’t care, no conscious roared as he took everything. Such a repulsive way of life… 

Third and finally would come the courage to go all the way in, and accept that money didn’t grow on trees. The concept wasn’t as repulsive as it was in the beginning, and a new thought would replace the first shameful one. At the end of the day, a thief was still a criminal but the stolen money paid the bills and got work done.

Nobody voluntary chose to be a thief, at least not in the beginning. However greed would twist its way through your veins and poison your heart, money was addicting.

This was the story of Liam James Payne, a vicious thief with poisonous intentions. Greed overcame everything in Liam’s life and brought along with it a white rose with beautiful hazel eyes, Zayn Javadd Malik.

_“I can’t do it, Lou” Liam whimpered the words still staring at Zayn sleeping form, so innocent and calm, oblivious to the men in his flat about to ruin his life._

_“Forgive me, Zayn. Please, forgive me or at least let me earn it” Liam said with a pleading tone, as Zayn stared at him with fire in his teary eyes. The bathroom felt so tiny depraved from air all of sudden._

_“I love you, Zayn” Liam smiled confessing his love over and over again as he held close Zayn. The latter hugged back trapping their bodies in a warm tight embrace._

Just like his name insinuated, Liam Payne caused too much pain to handle to the beautiful fragile flower that was Zayn. He turned along the way into a gorgeous Daphne, but with the tenacity and warmth of a genuine love, the poisonous Daphne morphed back into an immaculate white rose.

++

Liam grinned stealing glances at his lover in the passenger side, nervousness slowly won over at each mile closer to their destination.

“Babe, you look nervous”

Zayn arched an eyebrow wondering why Liam was so suddenly edgy, he laid his hand on the man’s thigh rubbing soothing circles on it.

“What’s wrong?”

He breathed, worried by the demeanor. Liam only smiled and shook his head focusing back on the road.

“Nothing, love”

Liam took a turn at the intersection going on a dirt road. White fences scrolled on the passenger window making Zayn gasp, because he knew or at least assumed to know where Liam was taking them. Wide colorful fields spread by each side of the car, so many flowers and domesticated animals. Zayn bit his bottom lip smiling as he saw a German shepherd chase after some cows, followed close behind by squealing puppies.

“Liam, where are you taking me?”

Zayn turned his attention back toward his boyfriend, his hazel eyes shined with tears because he drove that road before, in what felt like a lifetime ago.

“I won’t ruin the surprise, babe. Just be patient”

Liam chuckled heart beating fast from emotion, and somehow fear. Because even if Zayn let go and now was his to love, maybe just maybe he wouldn’t like the surprise.

Zayn nodded not trusting his voice to speak out loud, his throat was knotted from tears. He played nervously with the hem of his shirt watching the scenery scroll beside him, wide fields, tall trees, domesticated animals, farms.

As they went further away on the road, a white mansion began to appear in front of them, it had a red fence with a mail box by the gate. Zayn squinted his eyes trying vainly to read the name wrote on it with golden letters.

The car finally stopped right beside the fence, Liam got out and opened the car door for his boyfriend leading them to the breathtaking mansion.

Zayn let tears rush down his cheeks, because indeed he came there before. They quickly climbed the porch stairs facing a red wooden door, it had some sort of Lion to use to knock on it.

“Liam, why are we here?”

The broken question rose in the air making Liam turned around, he smiled wiping Zayn’s tears and just opened the door revealing a complete furnished house.

“I need you to see something”

Liam responded smile never leaving his face, he went in mentioning to his boyfriend to follow him. The man led them into the house toward the back yard. Zayn quickly checked the expensively furnished interior on their way, last time he had been there it was empty and soulless. However now it looked so bright, ready to welcome some family in it.

The house was supposed to be owned by some old couple, at least that was what the seller said when he checked with him years ago. Even if he didn’t have money to buy it anymore back then, he still kept a close eye on it until it was sold.

Liam stopped opening the kitchen back door and stepped on the veranda. The back yard was huge and even had some tree house in one of the numerous trees there. Zayn gasped because again last time there wasn’t so many fruit trees, or so many flowers.

“I am not much of a farmer but I thought maybe our children could play and discover the world here. There is a whole floor converted into a painting studio so you can paint and why not displayed all our memories on canvas to leave an everlasting souvenir to the world.”

Zayn took a step forward letting fat tears rush down his cheeks, Liam just quoted word by word what the brunet so innocently confessed years ago. He watched the yard nodding his head not able to voice out loud his words, his heart was beating fast and hard as his once long gone dream took form in front of his eyes.

“I thought of huskies for the two dogs, yeah?”

Liam spoke with a tone heavy from emotion, because after so much pain and bumps on the road, there they were facing a possible future. Zayn chuckled voice broken from the tears, he quickly wiped his cheeks and turned around to say something but his breath hitched.

His heart went wild in his chest as he saw Liam on his knee with a golden band between his right fingers. The man was proposing when Zayn didn’t even have time to process the visit and completely wrap his mind around the fact that Liam actually was buying the house, or at least that what Zayn thought.

“I am not good with words, I wanted to say some awesome speech that would leave you breathless but all I could think of when trying to write it was just that _I love you, always and forever,_ you make my mind go blank. I don’t know beautiful words like you do, I don’t know how to voice out loud the extent of my love for you, but I know that you’re the one for me, I loved you, love you, and will love you always and forever. Zayn Javadd Malik, will you marry me?”

Zayn extended his left hand while the right was on his mouth holding back his sobs, his head nodded furiously as he smiled making other tears fall on his cheeks.

“Yes, Liam. Yes, I will”

Liam smiled letting his own tears fall, he pushed the golden band on Zayn’s finger and stood up hugging the man tight.

“I love you, Li”

Zayn breathed against his lover’s chest feeling his heart beat hard and fast against his cheek. He chuckled still with tears in his sparkling hazel eyes.

And if he checked the mail box at the fence before coming inside the house, he would have saw “ _Payne-Malik_ ” on it. He would have known that Liam already bought it, spent days furnishing it and redone a whole level only to have a painting studio facing the forest. He would have known that there was a master bedroom with a king size bed where he would lay with his husband until his last breath.

He would have known there were many guest rooms for their families, and many other rooms for their future children where they would spend time telling stories and raising them.  

He would have known that in their bedroom there was a huge painting on the wall displaying a calm beautiful ocean with two tangled silhouette facing it.

Zayn would have known that he was _home_.

**_The end_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crying…It has been a long ride, so hard to let go. I loved every moment writing this story, every moment spent reading your comments for it.
> 
> I thank you for reading until the last word, for hanging on there with me and the characters. We have been through pain and happiness together. 
> 
> The ride is over, reader.
> 
> See you soon in another dream. x
> 
>  
> 
> [The Gorgeous Torch Ginger (A ZIAM Underage story. Very Explicit Sexual Content.)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6572605)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: Dee, did I fulfill your prompt?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
